La Caída de Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 3 Libro de la serie Lobos Wyndham. Cuando inesperadamente se convierte en un alpha, el hombre lobo Darien Chiba sabe que tiene que dejar su jauría, si permanece en ella, sus instintos lo llevarán a pelear y matar al alpha actual, quién es su mejor amigo. Cuando un miembro psíquico de la jauría proclama que se acerca el fin del mundo a menos que alguien haga algo porque reencarnó...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**La Caída de Darien**

**Hola chicas nueva adaptación esperamos os guste mucho, la historia tiene capis cortos pero subiremos varios todos los días para que se entretengan jajaja. Saludos y Reviews así subo mañana mas capis jijii.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**LEER POR FAVOR:**

**Bueno chicas cabe aclarar que los personajes fueron cambiados y para que no se confundan aquí colocare como serán puestos los personajes principales de las historias anteriores:**

**-Prisionera del Amor: Rei y Nicolás Wyndham.(1 libro)**

**-La Loba de Darien: Mina y Yaten Kou.(2 libro)**

**Y ahora viene Serena y Darien como son nuestras parejas favoritas siempre serán los principales en los libros jajaj. Cualquien duda decirnos.**

**Argumento**

Cuando inesperadamente se convierte en un alpha, el hombre lobo Darien Chiba sabe que tiene que dejar su jauría, si permanece en ella, sus instintos lo llevarán a pelear y matar al alpha actual, quién es su mejor amigo. Cuando un miembro psíquico de la jauría proclama que se acerca el fin del mundo a menos que alguien haga algo porque reencarnó Beryl Le Fay, la bruja temida de las leyendas del Rey Arturo. Darien se ofrece voluntariamente para la misión.  
Se dirige a California y allí queda subyugado por la hermosa e inocente Doctora Serena Tsukino que no entiende porque la gente repentinamente quiere matarla.  
Ella resulta ser su compañera, Darien no sabe si esto es debido a su mala suerte o a las manipulaciones de Serena. Con lujuria en su cerebro, él negocia con ella para llevarla en un viaje a través del país hasta Salem, con la intención de descubrir la verdad.

Mientras que el metabolismo de Darien duele de tanta necesidad, Serena no puede ayudarle porque se ve afectada por la directa e impresionante pasión que él despierta en ella. Es un viaje de distancias y de descubrimiento de estas dos almas dispares que encuentran algo en común: su amor.  
¿Podrán salvar al mundo y con ello su amor?

**Prologo**

—**¿Qué, ¿Fuiste criado por lobos?**

_Serena Tsukino, R.N., Ph.D., Hechicera_

—**Uh…**

_Darien Chiba, cocinero amateur, _

_hombre lobo, de afiliación Wyndham._

**El Pasado**

El hombre tenía cabello negro corto, prolijamente cortado. Sus ojos eran de ese tono intermedio entre el gris y el azul, un color que todo el mundo ha visto alguna que otra vez en el fondo del frigorífico. Su piel era del color del bronce, y su estatura era sumamente corriente. Estaba vestido con un traje varios tonos más claro que el tono de su piel, una camisa blanca, y una corbata gris con franjas marrones. Tenía una alianza de oro en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda, a pesar de que no estaba casado. Usaba gafas con montura negra, aunque su visión era de 20/20, y sus zapatos nunca habían sido lustrados. Parecía un contable.

No era un contable.

El hombre miró a través del cristal a DOE, JANE, nacida hacía setenta y dos minutos. DOE, JANE era una dulce bebé regordeta con una salvaje cresta de cabello pelirrojo oscuro. DOE, JANE aparentemente había nacido sorprendida, ya que su cabello se elevaba recto desde su cráneo, y sus pequeñas cejas pelirrojas se arqueaban sobre sus azules, muy azules ojos. Abrió la pequeña y húmeda boca y dejó salir un grito que el hombre que no era un contable pudo oír incluso a través del cristal.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la enfermera. Era una empleada temporal aquí en el hospital (o eso decían los que estaban a cargo de tales cosas) debido a la escasez de personal. A decir verdad, su presencia en el parto de DOE, JANE había sido predicha seis siglos antes. Así como la violenta muerte del padre de DOE, JANE sólo minutos antes de que la bebé se perfilara para nacer. Como lo había sido, por supuesto, DOE, JANE en sí misma.

—Está… ¿Están bien? Es esa…

—Aquella que nos redimirá, y a nuestro Rey —contestó el hombre—, sí. Ella es Beryl Le Fay, está entre nosotros otra vez, y esta vez hará lo que no pudo hacer antes. Esta vez…

El hombre sonrió, mostrando una gran cantidad de dientes blancos. Demasiados, aparentemente, para su corriente y modesta boca.

—Esta vez, lo nuestro será hecho.

La enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa. Por el contrario, al menos su sonrisa no resultaba atemorizadora… tenía la sonrisa amplia de una participante de un concurso de belleza. Pero sus ojos estaban muertos.

Observaron a DOE, JANE a través del cristal por largo rato.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Caída de Darien**

**HOLA chicas aquí les traemos el 3 libro de la serie lobos Wyndham esperamos os guste mucho, si leyeron la loba de Darien esta también les gustara mucho, cualquier duda decirnos, saludos y déjennos Reviews.**

**Facebook: Stephania Cardozo (tengo la imagen de un hombre sexy sin camisa con unos músculos *¬¬*) imágenes en mi face ;) **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik de la Serie Lobos Wyndham, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Presente**

Nicolás Wyndham salió de su habitación, caminó por el corredor y vio a su mejor amigo, Darien Chiba, en la planta baja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta delantera. Se agarró de la barandilla y saltó, cayó quince pies, y aterrizó con un sólido golpe que repercutió a lo largo de sus rodillas.

—¡Hey, Darien! —llamó alegremente.

—¡Espera un segundo! —desde su habitación escuchó a su esposa murmurar.

—_Odio_ cuando hace eso… me provoca un endemoniado ataque al corazón cada vez que lo hace. —Y no pudo evitar sonreír. La Mansión Wyndham había sido su hogar toda la vida, y las únicas veces que subía o bajaba esas escaleras era cuando llevaba en brazos a su hija, Reika. No entendía como los humanos comunes podían soportar andar caminando por ahí en sus pequeños y frágiles cuerpos. En algunas ocasiones había tratado de convencer a su esposa de esto, pero sus ojos siempre se mostraban inflexibles, flexionaba la mano derecha, y la frase "peludo bastardo fascista" era pronunciada, y las cosas se ponían difíciles. Los hombres lobo eran fuertes, increíblemente fuertes, pero comparados con los Homo Sapiens, ¿quién no lo era?

Hacia un día ridículamente perfecto, y no podía culpar a Darien por querer salir lo más rápidamente posible. Aún así, había algo que preocupaba a su viejo amigo, y Nicolás estaba decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Espera —dijo Nicolás, estirándose para agarrar a Darien por el hombro—. Quiero…

—No me importa lo que quieras —respondió Darien sin volverse. Tomó la mano de Nicolás y se la quitó de encima, tan bruscamente que Nicolás perdió el equilibrio por un segundo—. Voy a salir.

Nicolás trató de tomárselo a broma, ignorando la forma en que los cabellos de su nuca trataban de erizarse.

—¡Touch-ee! Hey, sólo quería…

—¡Voy a _salir_! —Darien se movió rápido como un gato, y entonces Nicolás salió volando tranquilamente por el aire, para ir a estrellarse contra la puerta del armario de los abrigos con la suficiente fuerza como para que se astillara por la mitad.

Nicolás permaneció tendido sobre la espalda por un momento como un escarabajo aturdido. Luego saltó a sus pies, ignorando la cuchillada de dolor que le recorrió la espalda.

—Amigo mío —dijo—, tienes tanta razón. Salvo que saldrás sobre la punta de mi bota, discúlpame, mientras te pateo el culo.

Todo eso fue dicho en un tono apaciblemente burlón, pero Nicolás estaba cruzando la habitación con veloces zancadas, apenas notando que su amiga Mina, que acababa de salir de la cocina, chillaba y saltaba para apartarse de su camino.

Mejor amigo o no, nadie —_nadie_— derribaba al macho alpha en su propia… maldita… casa. Los otros miembros de la Manada vivían allí por su gracia y favor, muchas gracias, y mientras que la casa de cuarenta habitaciones tenía más que suficiente espacio para todos ellos, ciertamente algunas cosas simplemente… no… se hacían.

—No te metas conmigo —le advirtió Darien. El sol de la mañana entraba por el tragaluz, brillando tanto que parecía que el cabello de Darien estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas. La boca de su amigo, habitualmente relajada con una mueca de listillo, era una tensa raya. Tenía lo ojos color azules mar entrecerrados. Se veía (a Nicolás se le hacía difícil creerlo) malo y peligroso. Como un bribón—. Sólo mantente apartado.

—Tú lo empezaste, a riesgo de sonar como un escolar, y vas a enseñarme el cuello y disculparte, o estarás contando cuantas costillas tienes rotas todo el camino hasta la sala de urgencias.

—Acércate a mi otra vez, y veremos quien va a contar costillas.

—Darien. Última oportunidad.

—¡Basta! —Esa fue Mina, chillando desde una distancia segura—. ¡No hagas esto en su propia casa, idiota! ¡Él no se someterá, y vosotros dos, estúpidos… idiotas… perdedores acabaran lastimándose el uno al otro!

—Cállate —le dijo Darien a la mujer que, (habitualmente_)_, consideraba cariñosamente como a una hermana.

—Y piérdete… esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Traeré la manguera —les advirtió—, y luego _tú_ puedes pagar para hacer que arreglen los pisos.

—Mina, vete —dijo Nicolás sin voltearse a mirarla. Era una fiera e inteligente mujer lobo que podía derribar un olmo si decidía hacerlo, pero no era contrincante para dos machos preparándose para luchar. El día ya se estaba yendo a la mierda; no vería a Mina herida para completarlo—. Y Darien, ella tiene razón, llevemos esto afuera… ¡Oooof!

No se agachó, aunque vio venir el golpe. Debería haberse agachado, pero… aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mejor amigo… el señor simpatía en persona… estaba retando su autoridad. Darien siempre era el que convencía a la gente para que no peleara. Darien, quien le cuidaba la espalda en todas las peleas, quien le había salvado la vida a su esposa, quien amaba a Reika como si fuera su propia hija.

El golpe, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la mandíbula a un hombre común, lo arrasó hacia atrás unos buenos tres pasos. Y hasta ahí llegaba la cosa. Las concesiones habían sido hechas, pero ahora se quitaría los guantes. Mina continuaba chillando, y podía percibir otras personas llenando la habitación, pero se desvanecieron en un zumbido insignificante.

Darien desistió en su intento de alcanzar la puerta y se volvió lentamente. Fue como ver salir una luna maligna sobre el horizonte. Lo miraba furioso, directo a la cara: un reto a muerte por el control. Nicolás fue a por su garganta, Darien lo bloqueó, lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo. Una nube roja de ira flotaba sobre la visión de Nicolás; no veía al amigo de su niñez, veía a un rival. Un retador.

Darien no estaba cediendo ni una pulgada, arremetía igual de fuerte, gruñidos de advertencia salían de su garganta, gruñidos que sólo alimentaban la furia de Nicolás. _(¡Rival! ¡Rival por tu compañera! ¡Rival por tu cachorra! ¡Muestra la garganta o muere_!), lo hacían anhelar arrancarle la cabeza a Darien, provocaban que quisiera machacar, rasgar, lastimar… súbitamente, espantado notó que una pequeña silueta estaba entre ellos. Empujando con fuerza. La absoluta sorpresa hizo que se separaran.

—¡Papi! ¡Detente! —Reika permanecía entre ellos, con los brazos en jarra—. Sólo… ¡no hagas eso!

Su hija se hallaba protectoramente delante de Darien. A Darien no le importaba, ni siquiera la notaba; tenía la mirada fija en Nicolás: ardiente e inflexible.

Rei, congelada al pie de la escalera, dejó salir un grito y se abalanzó sobre su hija, pero Mina se movió con la velocidad de una serpiente y envolvió con sus brazos a la mujer más alta. Eso le ganó un bramido de furia.

—Mina, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame!

—No puedes intervenir. —Fue la tranquila respuesta de la rubia—. Ninguno de nosotros puede.

Aunque Rei era bastante más alta y pesada, la mujer más pequeña no tenía problemas para retener a Rei. Rei era la hembra alpha, pero era humana… la primera humana alpha que la Manada había tenido en trescientos años. Mina obedecería casi cualquier orden que Rei le diera… pero no dejaría que la mujer se pusiera en peligro, ni que interfiriera con la ley de la Manada que era tan antigua como la familia del Hombre; sin tener en cuenta el drama de la escalera, Darien comenzó a adelantarse nuevamente, pero Reika plantó sus pies.

—¡Basta, Darien! —Le dio una patada en la espinilla con el piecito, lo que él apenas notó—. Y papi, tú detente, también. Déjalo. Sólo está triste y se siente atrapado. No desea herirte.

Nicolás la ignoró. Estaba mirando fijamente a su rival y tratando de alcanzar a Darien otra vez, cuando la voz de su hija cortó a través de la tensión como un escalpelo láser.

—Dije _que lo dejaras_.

_Eso_ captó su atención; rápidamente miró hacia abajo, a ella. Esperaba lágrimas, un rostro rojo por la ira, pero el rostro de Reika, en todo caso estaba demasiado pálido. Sus ojos eran enormes, de un color castaño tan claro que eran casi dorados. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en dos coletas.

Se percató, nuevamente, de cuan alta era para su edad, y cuanto se parecía a su madre. Y a su padre. Su mirada era directa, de adulto. Y no demostraba desconcierto alguno.

—¿Qué? —La conmoción casi lo hace tartamudear. Detrás de él, nadie se movía. Parecía como si nadie se atreviera siquiera a respirar. Y Darien había desistido, se había retirado, y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Nicolás, a la luz de los nuevos e interesantes acontecimientos, lo dejó ir. Empleó su mejor tono de Padre Enfadado—. ¿_Qué_ fue lo que dijiste, Reika?

Ella no vaciló.

—Ya me escuchaste. Y no voy a volver a decirlo.

Estaba furioso, espantado. Esto no era… debía… ella no podía… Pero el orgullo se estaba alzando, empañando la furia. ¡Oh, su Reika! ¡Inteligente, brillante… y absolutamente valiente! ¿Alguna vez él se habría atrevido a _enfrentar_ a su padre?

Se le ocurrió que el futuro líder de la Manada le estaba dando una orden. ¿Ahora qué hacer acerca de ello?

Se hizo un largo silencio, mucho más largo en retrospectiva. Este sería un momento que su hija recordaría aunque viviera mil años. Él podía quebrarla… o podía comenzar a entrenar a una líder innata.

Se inclinó rígidamente. No enseñó la nuca; fue la cortés reverencia hacia un igual.

—Una mente más sabia ha prevalido. Gracias, Reika. —Se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras, tomando la mano de Rei en su camino hacia arriba, dejando a los demás atrás. Mina había aflojado la sujeción sobre su esposa, y miraba fijamente a Reika, boquiabierta. Todos la estaban mirando fijamente. Se le ocurrió que el vestíbulo principal nunca había estado tan silencioso.

Nicolás tenía la intención de llegar a su dormitorio donde podría pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y pedirle consejo a su esposa. No se atrevía a ir tras Darien en ese preciso momento… era mejor tomarse un tiempo para que se le enfriara la sangre. ¡Cristo! ¡Ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana!

—Dar… qué… demonios…

Y Reika. Su hija, que había saltado interponiéndose entre dos hombres lobos encolerizados.

Que lo enfrentó y le demandó que lo dejara estar. Su hija, defendiendo a su querido amigo. Su hija, que acababa de cumplir cuatro años. Habían notado que era terriblemente inteligente, pero tener tan profundo sentido de lo que era correcto y lo que… Rei interrumpió sus pensamientos con el típico tono reticente de disgusto.

—Esto _no puede_ ser bueno. Pero estoy segura que puedes explicármelo. Usa tus manos como títeres. Y yo sin mi guía de Si Te Casaste con un Hombres Lobo…

Entonces cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se puso a pensar en el lugar que ocupaba dentro de la Manada, y el que ocupaba su hija, y en las esperanzas que abrigaba de no tener que matar a su mejor amigo antes de que se pusiera el sol.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Darien escuchó pisadas y aminoró el paso. Casi había llegado a la playa, pero a menos que estuviera dispuesto a nadar hasta Londres, era hora de detenerse y pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el temperamento.

Quienquiera que se estuviera aproximando estaba a favor del viento, por lo que no podía estar seguro, pero apostaba que era Nicolás. Debía disculparse, o habría verdaderos problemas. Y se _disculparía_. Lo haría. Se lo debía a su amigo, y aún peor, se había comportado mal. Por lo que se disculparía. Sí. Absolutamente

Pero le sentaría como mierda en la boca.

Darien se volvió a mirar el océano y sacudió la cabeza ante ese maldito desenlace de los acontecimientos. Dar y él habían crecido juntos. Sus madres frecuentemente los habían puesto a dormir la siesta en la misma cuna. Habían experimentado su primer cambio el mismo mes del mismo año; recordaba que Dar había estado encantado y aterrorizado a la vez, y tan borracho de luna como él mismo. Habían perseguido juntos, cazado juntos, matado juntos.

Habían defendido juntos a la Manada.

No tenía ningún problema con Nicolás; amaba al gran zopenco.

Era sólo que no le gustaba que Nicolás fuera el jefe. Ya no.

Darien cerró la mano en un puño y se golpeó el muslo. Ese era su problema, no el de Nicolás, y tenía que planear como arreglarlo, pronto. Le debía respeto al gran hombre, no sólo amor fraternal. Y se lo demostraría, sin importar cuanto se le atragantaran las palabras. No era un… un mono, peleando por el gusto de hacerlo. Era un hombre lobo, miembro de la Manada Wyndham, y además completamente adulto. Reñir estaba por debajo de su nivel. Como también provocar una pelea.

Se volvió forzando una sonrisa… y el terrón de tierra lo golpeó justo en medio de la frente. Explotó, y la tierra voló por todos lados.

—¡Idiota! ¡Capullo! ¡Imbécil!

—¡Oh!, Mina —se quejó, recónditamente contento de que el momento de exponer la garganta hubiera sido aplazado un poco—. Podrías haberme sacado un ojo.

—¡Estaba _apuntando_ a tu ojo, tú, estúpido, imbécil!

—Bueno, Mina, sabes que no deberías usar términos tan indefinidos —bromeó—. Debes hablar seriamente, cariño, realmente dejarle saber a las personas lo que piensas.

No le estaba siguiendo el juego; la broma no cuajó. Marchó el resto del camino hacia él, se veía bella como el infierno con los pantalones cortos color caqui y la camiseta color lavanda, y le pateó violentamente la espinilla. Lo que dolió; Mina tenía las uñas de los pies como las de un perezoso.

—¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar la vida de esa forma? Casi tenemos una lucha por la supremacía en el vestíbulo principal… en frente de todos tus amigos. ¡En frente de Reika! Tienes suerte de que Nicolás no te haya arrancado la cabeza. ¡Tienes suerte de que Rei no te disparara!

No quería, pero no pudo evitarlo: sintió que sus labios se retiraban para enseñar los dientes.

—Podría haberlo vencido.

Mina alzó las manos al cielo.

—¿Qué esta _mal _contigo? Has estado como un oso hambriento todo el verano. Este es un buen momento para nosotros, Darien… Nicolás trajo la paz, Gerald se ha ido, capturamos al monstruo que había estado matando a esas pobres muchachas… nunca ha habido una mejor época para ser un hombre lobo. Entonces ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto para estropearlo todo?

La miró, esta delicada mujer, tan querida para él como lo era Nicolás. _¿Ah, si?_ Susurró una traicionera voz interior. _¿Querida para ti, ja?_ _Tienes una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo, gilipollas._

No tenía una respuesta para eso.

—No sé lo que me pasa —dijo apagadamente—. Sólo deseo pelear todo el tiempo. Todo lo que sale de la boca de Nicolás me molesta. Lo quiero, pero podría estrangularlo justo en este momento sólo para ver como se hinchan sus globos oculares.

Ante esto, los globos oculares de Mina se hincharon un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos, de un azul tan claro que parecían color lavanda, y se quedó pensativa. Comenzó a pasearse, asemejándose a un pequeño general rubio.

—De acuerdo, bien, resolvamos esto.

Él sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Mina la genio de las matemáticas. Cada problema podía ser fragmentado en ecuaciones, y por lo tanto resuelto. Bueno, demonios, había adivinado donde se escondía Bin Laden, ¿verdad?

Por suerte para el mundo, uno de los miembros del gabinete era un hombre lobo. Mina le había enviado un e-mail, y cuarenta y ocho horas después, hola, agujero de araña.

—¿Estás enamorado de Rei?

—Qu… ¡no!

—De acuerdo, cálmate. Era una explicación, ya sabes… si desearas a la compañera de otro hombre.

—Bueno, no lo hago. Quiero decir, me _gusta_ y todo eso, pero pertenece a Nicolás. De igual forma que él es de ella. Realmente no te puedes imaginar a ninguno de ellos con otra persona, ¿puedes?

Mina se detuvo y le sonrió.

—No, tienes razón en eso. Bueno, entonces —continuó imparcialmente—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—¡Ewww, no!

Desafortunadamente continuó.

—¿Estás molesto porque tengo un compañero y tengo sexo con él prácticamente todas las veces que tengo la oportunidad…

—¡Aagghh, Mina, por favor, mis tímpanos, van a explotar!

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿"Ewww"?

—Cariño, eres demasiado bella para ser real, pero yo nunca… _nunca_, ¡Puaj!... pensé en ti de esa manera. Nunca. ¡Uf! ¿Ya dije nunca?

—Está bien, no tienes que provocarte un vómito para que entienda lo que quieres decir.

—Si eso desviara tu mente fuera de ese rumbo… —advirtió, totalmente preparado para meterse un dedo en la garganta.

—Bueno, es una teoría, eso es todo.

—Una mala, terrible, atroz, asquerosa teoría. Cariño, crecimos juntos. Eres como la hermana que nunca deseé tener.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena para verla pasearse.

—No entiendas esto de la manera equivocada ni nada de eso, pero si pusieras tu lengua en mi boca probablemente vomitaría.

—Es mutuo, chico listo. De hecho, estaba segura que estabas buscando pelea porque sentías la necesidad de establecerte con una compañera, y estando rodeado de parejas estables, y… bueno, sé como te sientes, eso es todo… —Hizo una pausa, pareciendo pensativa—. Me sentía muy sola antes de que llegara Yaten.

—Mina se emparejó con un mono, Mina se emparejó con un mono —canturreó Darien.

—¡Cállate, no lo llames así! Dios, realmente odio ese término.

—Te reto a que lo utilices delante de Rei —bromeó.

—¿Parezco como si quisiera pasar el resto del día dentro de un pulmón artificial? Dejando de lado a los humanos que hay en nuestras vidas… el asunto es que, no podía soportar estar con Nicolás o Rei, debido a que ver su felicidad me hacía sentir peor. Me imaginé que ese también podría ser tu problema.

—Bueno, no lo es. No me malentiendas, preciosa, me encantaría encontrar a la chica adecuada y tumbarla…

—Y cuidarla y amarla —añadió Mina secamente.

—…pero tengo tiempo. Demonios, ni siquiera he cumplido los treinta aún…

—Bueno, podemos ver si Nicolás…

—Déjalo fuera de esto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, luego adoptó una expresión demasiado inocente lo cual lo hizo ponerse en guardia instantáneamente. La última vez que había tenido esa expresión, había alentado a Reika a cortar su suéter de cachemira para hacer suaves títeres.

—Sabes, deberíamos hablar con Nicolás. Él es nuestro líder. Nos dirá que hacer.

Apretó los dientes irritado.

—Mina, sea cual sea el problema, me las _arreglaré_. No necesito que Nicolás meta su hocico donde no le llaman.

—Pero lo soluciona todo. Te dirá como solucionar tu problema, y tú lo escucharás, y te sentirás mejor.

—¡Dije que puedo encargarme de esto _yo solo_!

—¿No quieres su ayuda?

Saltó a sus pies tan velozmente, que a un humano le hubiera parecido que se había tele transportado.

—Jesús, ¿Acaso debo escribírmelo en la frente? ¡Sea lo que sea, es mi problema, no el suyo, así que simplemente debería _dejarme en paz!_

—Ah —dijo en voz baja—. Así que es eso. Además, retrocede antes de que te muerda la barbilla.

Lo hizo, dándose cuenta de que Mina y él estaban nariz-con-nariz. Tan nariz-con-nariz como podían llegar a estar, de cualquier forma… él era un pie más alto.

—Lo siento. Probablemente debería ir a dar una caminata, dulzura, en este momento no soy una muy buena compañía.

—¿Me pregunto cuándo ocurrió?

—¿Cuándo ocurrió, _qué_ cosa? —prácticamente gruñó.

—Cuándo te convertiste en alpha.

—No seas ridícula —dijo automáticamente, aunque interiormente podía sentirse a sí mismo asintiendo.

—Oh —dijo mirándolo—, y lo sabías, por supuesto. Seguro. Lo sabías, pero lo ignorabas, porque no querías lastimar a nadie, y no querías dejarnos. ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? Has vivido aquí toda tu vida… todos lo hemos hecho. Este es el hogar.

La miró fijamente. Mina, tan hermosa y lista y de aspecto desvalido… Mina, la persona más intuitiva que hubiera conocido en su vida.

—A veces me asustas, ¿lo sabías?

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Sólo me molesta no haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero Darien… como sabes perfectamente bien, una Manada no puede tener dos alphas. Sencillamente no puede ser. Es por eso que se lucha por la supremacía. Es por eso que te tienes que ir. Ahora. Hoy.

—Pero Mina, yo…

—Ahora. _Hoy_. Antes de que empeore y hagas algo que todos lamentaremos, para siempre. —Suavizó su brusco tono y gentilmente le tocó la frente—. Porque si tú o Nicolás mueren… ninguno de nosotros podrá soportarlo.

No añadió lo que ambos sabían. Si Nicolás mataba a Darien, ella se iría. Y si Darien mataba a Nicolás, ella lo mataría, o al menos trataría de hacerlo, y se iría. ¿Se sostendría la Manada? Seguro. Habían estado juntos durante siglos y habían pasado por cosas mucho peores que disputas entre machos alpha. ¿Permanecería la Manada siendo un lugar de amor y alegría?

No.

No se atrevía a decir ni una palabra. Ella estaba señalando justas verdades, su especialidad, y aunque apenas podía soportar oír las palabras, había ignorado el problema por demasiado tiempo. Pero si hablaba, probablemente rompería a llorar como un niño y los avergonzaría a ambos. No había llorado desde que su madre había muerto, pero en los últimos meses esos pensamientos habían anidado en su corazón.

—Darien, el lobo en ti quiere la Manada. Pero el hombre en ti nunca se perdonará a sí mismo si la toma.

Aún no dijo nada, pero se acercó, y apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella. Permanecieron de esa forma, inmóviles en la playa, por un largo tiempo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

—AAAAAAGGGGGG…

—Realmente lo siento…

—…gggggggggggghhhhhhhhh…

—…pero la transmisión está completamente hecha polvo…

—…gggggggggggghhhhhhhhh…

—…y tendremos que quedarnos con el coche al menos por una semana…

—…gggggggggggghhhhhhhhh…

—…mientras trabajamos en él…

—…gggggggggggghhhhhhhhh…

—…costará un poco más que el presupuesto que le dimos… Cristo, señorita, tome aliento, ¿quiere?

Serena Tsukino se apoyó contra algo grande y grasiento, no contra el mecánico, y se concentró en no desmayarse. ¡Transmisión nueva! ¡Ochenta tropecientos dólares por el arreglo, y además no tendría coche al menos por una semana! Ahora lo único que le faltaba era que el mecánico le sacara los ojos y le hiciera ponerse al día con su colada, y el día estaría completo.

—Podríamos haberlo percibido antes si le hiciera más de dos cambios de aceite al año —dijo el mecánico (tenía bordado "Dave" en el bolsillo de la camiseta), con un deje de reproche en la voz.

En su camiseta decía "Pregúnteme como ahorrar en su próximo cambio de cubiertas" escrito en un color amarillo que provocaba migrañas. Serena detestaba recibir sermones de hombres que llevaban instrucciones en la ropa.

—Odio traer mi coche al garaje —murmuró. Podía sentir el frío y húmedo sudor, provocado por el pánico, comenzar a gotear entre sus omoplatos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¡Por qué siempre me dan noticias costosas! —dijo bruscamente—. Mire. Lo siento. Sé que no es culpa suya. Fue la conmoción, y no me gustan las sorpresas.

—¿Cómo puede sorprenderse? Su coche es automático, pero no cambia de marcha a no ser que pise el acelerador al menos por diez segundos…

—Bueno, arrancó bien, así que no pensé mucho en ello.

—Y el control automático de velocidad se le atranca todo el tiempo… ¿no dijo que el coche la condujo por una zona escolar a setenta millas por hora?

—Hey, eran las diez de la noche de un domingo, ¿vale? No es como si hubiera habido niños en los alrededores. —Él le frunció el ceño y ella se sonrojó—. Bueno, por eso lo traje.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no tiene motivos para horrorizarse a causa de que sea un problema costoso. Es exactamente lo mismo que una chica que se encuentra un bulto en el seno pero no va al doctor de senos y luego se enoja cuando él le dice que tiene cáncer —pronunció Dave—. Me pasa todo el tiempo.

—En primer lugar, es la peor analogía que he escuchado en mi vida. Segundo, no le pago para que me sermonee.

—En realidad no me ha pagado por nada —señaló con una mueca. Podía ser bonita, si te gustaban altas, esbeltas, curvilíneas y rubias, las que sin duda a él le gustaban—. Nop, ni un centavo.

—Bueno, voy a hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo? Demonios, ustedes chicos podrían ir a Harvard gracias a mi estúpida transmisión.

Cuando dijo "estúpida" pateó la rueda trasera de su coche.

—¡Ja! Harvard. Podría haber ido —le confió—, pero no quería vivir en la otra costa.

—Confíe en mí, está sobrevalorado.

Serena suspiró y se paso los dedos por el largísimo flequillo. Si el cabello tan largo como para sobrepasar la barbilla se podía considerar un flequillo.

—Bueno, mientras esté haciendo la cosa de la transmisión, vea que puede hacer con el reloj. Se apaga cada vez que enciendo las luces.

—¿Lo hace?

—Sí. Pero en cuanto apago las luces, vuelve a funcionar, salvo que entonces está mal, y tengo que ajustar la hora hasta la próxima vez que enciendo las luces. Y también, perdí el encendedor…

—¿Cómo puede haber perdido…?

—Simplemente miré hacia abajo un día y había desaparecido, ¿comprende? ¿Por qué no trae un reflector y me lo apunta a los ojos? De cualquier forma, de vez en cuando saltan chispas del encendedor, lo que me distrae bastante.

—Me imagino.

—Mi bocina tampoco funciona.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Ignoró la pregunta.

—Además, la radio sólo sintoniza estaciones locales de música pop. Lo que no sería tan malo, pero pasan cerca de seis canciones de Lenny Kravitz por hora. —Suspiró otra vez—. Solía gustarme Lenny Kravitz.

Dave parpadeó lentamente, como un lagarto.

—¿Por qué no se ha comprado un coche nuevo?

—Era el coche de mi madre —dijo simplemente—. Adoraba la destartalada cosa.

—Oh.

Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. Todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía lo que le había pasado a la señora Tsukino. Nadie hablaba acerca de ello. Se hubiera sentido apenado por ella aunque no fuera una tremenda belleza. Y Serena _era_ hermosa, con esos cristalinos ojos azules y la ondeante melena de rizos dorados. Su piel era perfectamente blanca, como crema fresca… no tenía ni una peca a la vista. Se imaginaba que si algún día pisaba una playa tropical estallaría en llamas.

—Mire, Dra. Tsukino, siento ser el portador de malas noticias y todo eso, pero tendré su coche listo lo más pronto que pueda. No debería llevar más que unos pocos días.

—¡Unos pocos días en el purgatorio! —gritó, sobresaltándolo. Este era otro rasgo de la Dra. Tsukino. Estabas teniendo una conversación perfectamente normal con la mujer, cuando de repente empezaba a gritar. Era cierto lo que decían del temperamento de las rubias, eso era un hecho.

—Mientras tanto, tengo uno de repuesto que le puedo dejar por… al menos cuarenta por día, o su jefe lo mataría. Bueno, treinta. Veinticinco con noventa y cinco centavos y esa sería la oferta final …por nada. En consideración a que se llevó una impresión tan fuerte y todo eso.

Ella sonrió y él casi se cae sobre la pila de neumáticos. Era hermosa cuando estaba enfurecida y quejándose y siendo una molestia. Era absolutamente magnífica cuando sonreía. Sus hoyuelos saltaban a la vista, sus ojos se contraían en los extremos y te hacía preguntarte que gusto tendría su boca.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Davey, viejo amigo? Tienes tantas oportunidades con la Dra. Tsukino como de que te crezcan tetas y salgas volando._

—Eso será genial, Dave —dijo con verdadera calidez—. Siento lo del berrinche.

—No es el primero que veo. Tiene un temperamento como el de un hurón rabioso, —dijo con absoluta admiración.

—Uh… gracias.

—Tal vez después de que su coche esté reparado, ¿podríamos ir a cenar juntos?

—¡Por supuesto! Y yo invito, por el préstamo gratuito.

Le sonrió otra vez. De la forma en que le sonreía a sus alumnos, a sus colegas, a los mecánicos enamorados. La Dra. Tsukino era inteligente, inquieta, ocasionalmente estridente, y no tenía ni idea de que era irresistible hasta para las piedras.

—Gracias —suspiró. _Ehh. Valía el intento_—. La llamaré cuando tenga una idea de cuanto demorará.

—Gracias otra vez.

Terminó dándole el mejor coche de repuesto que tenía un Dodge Stratus 2004 plateado.

Su jefe iba a estrangularlo como a un gallo cuando descubriera lo que había hecho.

A la mierda con él.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

—Tienes que salvar el mundo.

Darien luchó por evitar que la mandíbula se le cayera.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, cerebro de mosquito, tú. De hecho, ¿podrías ponerte a ello ahora mismo?

Mina dio palmadas.

—¡Una búsqueda! Justo lo que necesitas, Oh, es perfecto, ¡perfecto!

—¿Una búsqueda? ¿Es que te parezco un Hobbit? ¿Yo tengo que salvar el mundo?

—¿De qué?

Mimet sonrió burlonamente.

—De quién, en realidad.

—De quienes, en realidad —corrigió Mina.

Mimet la fulminó con la mirada. Mina retrocedió, con las cejas arqueadas, y después de un momento la mujer más alta apartó la mirada. Mimet era una de esos raros híbridos entre mujer lobo y humano, pero nadie le gustaba mucho. Nacida de padre humano y madre mujer lobo, no podía Cambiar, aunque tenía la fuerza extraordinaria y la velocidad común a su raza.

Ser incapaz de Cambiar había sido una carga tremenda para ella de niña... la Manada esperaba mucho de sus híbridos. Sus padres intentaron, y fracasaron en ocultar su desesperación. No había sido una adolescente fácil, tanto por la tremenda presión ejercida sobre ella, como por lo que nunca se decía o insinuaba.

—Lo único que tengo a mi favor, —solía decir con frecuencia con una amarga sinceridad—, es mi aspecto. Y por aquí, las tías buenas abundan.

Era cierto. Nadie estaba seguro de si era cuestión de crianza o genética y gran cantidad de suerte o la dieta omnívora, pero los hombres lobo, además de ser excepcionalmente fuertes y excepcionalmente rápidos, eran excepcionalmente agradables a la vista.

Mimet tenía unos enormes ojos oscuros y piel cremosa, largas piernas y la figura de una modelo de bañador, pero eso no la hacía destacar.

Nadie tenía ni idea de qué era Mimet hasta que despertó en la mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, se preparó unas tostadas y huevos escalfados, y luego cayó desmayada. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se quitó el huevo del cabello y dijo a sus atónitos padres.

—Nicolás va a dejar embarazada a alguien hoy, se casará para el verano y será padre antes de Pascua. Oh, —añadió pensativamente—, el bebé será una niña, y la epidural no funcionará con la futura madre. ¡Hey!

Para asombro de todo el mundo, tenía razón. Esa fue la primera de docenas de predicciones, algunas de ellas moderadas... Mina va a liarse con otra intervención... ¡ha! Algunas mayores… será mejor que os mantengáis lejos de Nueva York el 11 de Septiembre del 2001.

Nunca se equivocaba. Nunca se desviaba ni siquiera un poquito. Nadie había visto nada parecido. Nadie estaba seguro de qué significaba... ¿podrían los hombres lobo tener poderes mentales además de físicos? Era un absoluto misterio.

Y de un día para otro, Mimet había pasado de ser Nadie en la Manada a Semidiós de la Manada. Si la hacías cabrear, podía ser que no ocurriera nada... o podía prever tu muerte y olvidarse de advertírtelo, por despecho.

Y ahora aquí estaba, manteniendo una audiencia en el solarium, explicando que el mundo se acabaría a menos que Darien se presentara en el 6 de Fairy Lane, Monterey, California, tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Chicos, ¿sabéis quién es Beryl Le Fay?

Mina asintió. Darien parpadeó.

—Supongo que me haré el moreno tonto —dijo, evitando el codazo de Mina—. Ni idea.

—Era la media hermana del Rey Arturo —explicó Mimet—. Tuvo una aventura incestuosa con su hermano y fue la responsable, indirectamente, de su muerte. También era una poderosa hechicera.

—Uh-huh. Fascinante, querida. Me gustan las historias tanto como al que más, pero esto es relevante, ¿por...?

—He seguido el rastro hasta ella.

—El rastro hasta ella —repitió Mina—. Met, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Mi-Met. Y Beryl Le Fay está en Monterey Bay.

—Eres poeta, y no lo sabías —se burló Darien, y no se sorprendió al ver que ambas mujeres le ignoraban.

—Se ha reencarnado y va por ahí con el nombre de Dra. Serena Tsukino. Tienes que ir allá y ocuparte de ella. Si no lo haces, dentro de una semana ninguno de nosotros estará aquí.

Silencio mortal, roto por un gemido de Mina.

—Oh, Mimet... ¿es en serio?

—No, me lo he inventado porque quiero atención —exclamó ella—. ¡Sí!. El mundo se va a acabar, y todos estamos jodidos, a menos que el miembro de la Manada que responde al nombre de La Roca ponga su culo en movimiento.

Otro breve silencio, y entonces Mina dijo.

—Creo... creo que será mejor que busquemos a Nicolás y Rei.

Por una vez, Darien no discutió.

Nicolás se aclaró la garganta en el umbral.

—¿Vas a ir entonces?

Darien se enderezó sobre su equipaje. Había tirado unas pocas cosas en la maleta y ya estaba listo para marchar. Más que listo. Iba a coger el jet Wyndham hasta San José, California, y desde allí cogería un coche alquilado hasta la península de Monterey. Ya había dicho adiós a Mina y Rei.

—Sí, ya me voy. De hecho, será mejor que me ponga en movimiento.

—Bueno. Ten cuidado. No dejes que acabe contigo.

—¿La reencarnación de la hechicera más poderosa en la historia de la literatura, destinada a destruir el mundo en los próximos días? No tiene la más mínima posibilidad —se jactó, le alivió ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro de Nicolás—. Déjamelo a mí. Esto será como la vez que estuve de acuerdo en ocuparme del catering de tu ceremonia de emparejamiento. Excepto que con menos harina.

—Te lo estoy dejando a ti —dijo Nicolás seriamente—. Sabes que Rei vuelve a estar embarazada, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. Todos lo sabían.

—Bueno, por amor de Dios, no le digas que lo sabías antes de que te lo dijera —dijo Nicolás apresuradamente—. Pasé el peor de los ratos fingiendo estar sorprendido cuando finalmente se decidió a compartir la noticia. Y, por supuesto, supo que no estaba sorprendido, y entonces la mierda voló por todas partes.

—No es culpa tuya que puedas olerlo en ella —dijo él, perplejo.

—Eso pensaría cualquiera. De cualquier manera... la cuestión es... que todo lo que tengo y amo está en tus manos. Es una pena... —_que_ _no hayamos solucionado las cosas_, era la conclusión obvia de esa declaración, pero su amigo tenía demasiado tacto como para decirlo.

—Sí. No te preocupes, jefe.

Nicolás sonrió de nuevo.

—No lo hago. Bueno, lo hago, un poco... está en mi naturaleza. Pero bueno, si alguien puede salvar el mundo, ese eres tú. Apostaría mi vida en ello —hizo una pausa—._Estoy_ apostando mi vida en ello.

Darien se sintió demasiado honrado como para hablar por un momento. Recordó sus anteriores palabras... sus anteriores acciones... y sintió arder el rostro de vergüenza. Por mucho que deseara su propia Manada... o al menos, ser su propio dueño, ¿significaba eso que tenía que tratar a su mejor amigo como si fuera algo que rascarse de la suela del zapato?

—Uh... gracias... pero antes de irme... —se colgó la mochila al hombro, cruzó la habitación, y empezó a agacharse, preparado para exponer la garganta.

Nicolás le aferró el hombro y volvió a tirar de él hacia arriba.

—No hagas eso —dijo tranquilamente—. En primer lugar, estás en camino a salvar al mundo, así que por lo que a mí concierne, la pizarra está limpia entre nosotros. Además, Mina dice que podrías ser un alpha. Ya que estoy bastante seguro de que nunca se equivoca en nada...

—Eso es molesto —estuvo de acuerdo Darien.

—...será mejor que te libres del hábito de exponer la garganta tan pronto como sea posible.

Darien hizo una pausa.

—Así que... casi tuvimos cha cha cha hoy, pero cómo voy a salvar el mundo, ¿vas a dejarlo correr?

—Esa es precisamente la clase de tío fenomenal que soy —dijo Nicolás solemnemente, y ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas, su risa sonando más como aullidos que otra cosa.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

**La Península de Monterey**

Sabía que lo hacía parecer superficial, sabía que probablemente fuera demasiado viejo para tales tonterías.

Sabía que debería estar concentrado en salvar el mundo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Darien amaba los convertibles. Y este era sublime… de un azul eléctrico que te hacía llorar los ojos, con asientos tapizados en cuero y un soberbio sistema de sonido. "Addicted to Love" de Robert Palmer le estaba volando la cabeza, porque, alegría de alegrías, había encontrado una estación de radio que pasaba rock de los ochenta. El clima era magnífico, unos 70 grados y estaba soleado, y su proximidad al océano significaba que el aire estaba cargado de cientos y cientos de tentadores aromas.

Inhaló hondo y vertiginosamente trató de procesarlo.

La nariz de Darien era un instrumento de increíble precisión, pero hasta ella podía ser confundida y abrumada. ¡Mierda, esa era la mitad de la diversión de un convertible! En ese preciso instante estaba oliendo sal marina-lilas-alquitrán caliente-impermeables-caca de ciervo-mapaches-gaviotas-plumas… ¡Ohhh! Ahora le estaba llegando un tentador soplo de pescado-océano-césped-prados-segadoras-zarigüeyas exhaustas-pollo frito y… ¡Gracias, Jesús!... sudor de chicas y perfume Dune.

_Estoy en California, tierra de chicas hermosas, coches geniales y película-de-la-semana, pero no puedo ponerme a pensar en nada de eso hasta que salve el mundo._

Ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba en juego en este corto día de viaje, su corazón dio un vuelco. Siempre había pensado en sí mismo como en un tipo tranquilo (a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos) y si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ser responsable de salvar al mundo… no a la Manada, o a sus amigos más cercanos, pero al _mundo_, al_ mundo entero_… bueno, su mente no hubiera podido abarcarlo. Podía tratar, y luego se desviaría y pensaría en algo estúpido, como en que estupendo era encontrar una estación de radio de los ochenta tan lejos de casa.

Decirle adiós a Reika lo había conseguido. Lo hizo ser consciente, aunque brevemente. Amaba a esa pequeña traviesa como si fuera su propia cachorra. Moriría por ella en un minuto de Nueva York. Le retorcería el cuello a cualquiera que la lastimara y le quebraría la espina dorsal a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar. Pero si metía la pata, si esa tipa Beryl se le escapaba, Reika nunca llegaría a primer grado. Nunca tendría una cita, nunca experimentaría su primer Cambio. Nunca crecería para ser su jefa, de la forma en que lo era su padre ahora.

Mierda, casi se había puesto a llorar cuando le dijo adiós.

_Cuanto más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido regresaría a casa_. No era que estuviera terriblemente ansioso por volver a casa… la mansión contenía su particular colección de problemas. Darien se imaginaba que podías darte cuenta que tu vida estaba jodida cuando te sentías casi contento de poder usar la excusa de tener que salvar el mundo como distracción.

Bueno. Dar y él arreglarían las cosas. Tenían que hacerlo. De otra forma… de otra forma, sencillamente nunca volvería a casa, aunque probablemente esa no fuera la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

No confiaba en sí mismo cuando estaba con Dar, eso era todo. Si se enfurecía y las cosas se le iban de las manos, todo acabaría, y Dar estaría muerto, y él sería el líder de la Manada, y Rei se quedaría viuda, y Reika se quedaría sin padre, y entonces él probablemente se iría a un rincón y se volaría los sesos. Mejor ser un _(cobarde)_ solitario que arriesgarse a que pasara eso. Mucho mejor.

Serena Tsukino metió el pie en su segundo par de pantimedias de la mañana e, increíblemente, le pasó lo mismo. Sintió un ¡zzzzzzzzzzzz! Y luego la uña del dedo gordo rasgó un surco a través de su último par de pantimedias.

—Claro, —refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que se me hace tarde todo sale mal? Aún peor ¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo misma? —Se sacó el instrumento de torturas hecho en nylon del pie y lo tiró sobre el hombro para que aterrizara en el piso—Bueno, entonces…

—…Afuera hace un tiempo magnífico. Un día perfecto para salir con las piernas descubiertas.

Se pasó la mano por la pierna izquierda. Un poquito pinchuda, pero definitivamente no eran la barba de Sam Bigotes1. _Nota para sí misma: Aféitate las piernas más seguido cuando estés corta de pantimedias._

Oyó el timbre, ese molesto dum-DUM-dum-dum… dum-DUM-dum… dum-DUM-dum-dum-DUM! Dah-dum-dah-dum-dum. Maldijo el último apasionamiento de su madre por Alex Trebek y _Jeopardy_. Cada vez que tenía una visita, sentía como si debiera expresar todo lo que dijera en forma de pregunta.

_Nunca volveré a ver los veinticinco otra vez… ni__los veintiocho, si vamos a ello, y nunca me las arreglaré para mudarme fuera de la casa de mi madre. Que suerte, Tsukino. ¡Para nada patético!_

Deslizó los pies en un par de zapatos de tacón bajo y distraídamente se miró de soslayo en el espejo. Cabello: presentable, aunque no precisamente fascinante, recogido con una de esas grandes pinzas negras que parecían un aparato de tortura medieval. Piel: demasiado pálida; no tenía tiempo de maquillarse. Ojos: grandes y azules e inyectados en sangre… pues maldita fuera la maratón de _Viaje a las Estrellas_: _Espacio Profundo Nueve_. Traje: de lino color crema, lo que significaba que en una hora sería un desastre todo arrugado. Piernas: descubiertas. Pies: estrechos y metidos en zapatos tan cavados, que podía ver la separación entre el primer y segundo dedo.

—¡Muy mal, niña! —se dijo a sí misma—. La próxima vez no le des al botón de snooze2 tantas veces.

Dum-DUM-dum-dum… dum-DUM-dum… dum-DUM-dum-dum-DUM!

Dah-dum-dah-dum-dum.

—¡Ya voy ! —se apresuró a salir del dormitorio, _miró a través de la cocina, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio_ al ver el coche que le prestarían. ¡Al fin! David, su mecánico, finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de mandarle un coche en préstamo para que usara. Y era un llamativo coche en préstamo. Bueno, los mendigos no podían ser… etcétera. Había chocado la trompa del otro coche que le había prestado… ¿Era su culpa que no pudiera conducir un coche con palanca de cambios?

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

—Gracias a Dios que… —Guauu.

Miró fijamente al hombre que estaba parado en su porche delantero. Era, para ser franca, delicioso. Era para el Homo Sapiens lo que el baño caliente de chocolate oscuro para un helado de vainilla: un completo y total perfeccionamiento del original. Una cabeza entera más alto que ella, prácticamente llenaba el marco de la puerta. Su cabello negro era del color de la noche, era brillante como de… de algo realmente maravilloso. Tenía hombros de nadador y hasta podía ver la definición de los músculos de su estómago a través de la camiseta verde que llevaba puesta. La camiseta tenía el confuso logo de "Martha es la mejor" en brillantes letras blancas. Llevaba pantalones cortos color caqui, que revelaban unas piernas muy musculosas que terminaban en pies absurdamente largos, metidos sin medias en un par de desgastados mocasines. Sus manos, notó, eran también bastante largas, con dedos de puntas cuadradas y cortas uñas romas.

Estaba levemente bronceado y tenía el aspecto de un hombre que se siente en casa tanto acampando en el bosque, haraganeando junto a una piscina, o encorvado sobre una computadora. Sus ojos eran del brillante azul del cielo, y brillaban con alborozo y vibrante buen humor. Su boca era amplia, inquieta y parecía hecha para sonreír.

Le estaba sonriendo _a ella_.

_Contrólate_, se ordenó a sí misma. Se molestó al darse cuenta que su pulso se había acelerado.

_Es increíblemente infantil que estés jadeando por este hombre, cuando todo lo que ha hecho es hacer sonar el timbre un par de veces y permanecer allí parado. Ni siquiera abrió la boca y prácticamente te estás derritiendo en un charco en tu propia puerta. ¡Él… oh, oh! ¡Está hablando!_

—… casa equivocada.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Dije, que debo haber llamado en la casa equivocada.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras la mirada la recorría de la cabeza a los pies, apreciando sus piernas al descubierto, los zapatos ajados, el traje arrugado y el cabello desordenado. Sus dientes eran perfectamente rectos, segadoramente blancos, y se veían afilados. El tipo probablemente comiera la carne cruda. Podría hacer una fortuna haciendo comerciales de Chiclets.

—Lamento haberla molestado.

—No, está en la casa correcta. He estado esperando que trajeran el coche provisorio. —Señaló con la cabeza el pequeño y llamativo convertible azul—. Los otros profesores me acusara de haber entrado en la crisis de la edad media un poco temprano, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Entre. ¿Cómo volverá al garaje?

Entró, y mientras pasaba junto a él para cerrar la puerta con mosquitero, volvió a hacerse evidente otra vez, ¡como si lo necesitara!, cuán grande era. Ella no era una mujer pequeña en lo absoluto, de hecho, debería dejar de lado los croissants de chocolate, pero él la hacía sentir completamente diminuta. Captó su aroma y casi ronronea. Olía a jabón y a hombre. Un gran y nítido macho.

Él miró alrededor de la cocina.

—Escuche, no quiero interrumpirla, pero ¿podría decirme cual es la casa del número _6_ de Fairy Lane?

—Es esta, —dijo con una evidente impaciencia. Magnífico, pero no muy brillante. Bueno, nadie es perfecto—. Se lo dije, está en el sitio adecuado. Estoy llegando tarde a mis rondas, así que si puede arreglar que alguien lo venga a buscar…

—Sí, haré eso. Porque obviamente ha habido un error.

—Dígamelo a mí, —dijo, mirándolo con anhelo. En un mundo perfecto, el sería el chico de la piscina. En vez de ello, estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y él tenía que pedir un aventón hasta su lugar de trabajo—. Bueno, gracias por traerme el coche… nos vemos.

La siguió al porche.

—Fue un placer conocerla. Siento el malentendido. —Pero, interesantemente, en vez de verse pesaroso, sonaba extrañamente aliviado.

¡Qué raro! Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a meditar sobre ello.

—¡Hasta luego!

Arrancó el coche sin ningún problema ya antes había oído la frase "el motor ronroneó como un gatito" pero nunca lo había experimentado hasta ahora y salió de la entrada para autos. Saludó con la mano al hombre que debería haber sido su chico de la piscina, que se veía como si estuviera bañado por el sol, y soltó el pedal.

**Continuara…**

Sam Bigotes o Yosemite Sam personaje de la serie animada de los Looney Tunes. Es un pistolero malhumorado enemigo de Bugs Bunny, y el Pato Lucas.

2 Snooze: Botón de repetición de alarma en los despertadores.

1

2


	7. Chapter 7

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien fue al refugio más cercano, el que estaba un edificio más abajo del acuario. Un adorable cachorro respondió en la puerta, un niño de unos ocho años con grandes ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

—Hola —dijo Darien—. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Darien.

—Muy bien. Entra.

Darien siguió al niño a una cocina que olía a masa de galletas, y encontró a la señora de la casa hasta el cuello de galletas de sirope de caramelo.

—Bueno… ¡Hola! —dijo ella, su saludo un suave balbuceo del Medio Oeste— Me llamo Marjie Wolfton; este es mi hijo, Terry. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Sólo un teléfono privado. Estoy… eh… en medio de una especie de misión para… um… no importa.

Simplemente no era capaz de decir "salvar el mundo". Era demasiado extraño.

Marjie, sin embargo, parecía saber todo sobre ello. O eso, o estaba acostumbrada a extraños hombres lobo apareciendo en su puerta.

—Sí, claro. Terry, enséñale a Darien el estudio.

—Vale.

El niño agarró un puñado de masa y desapareció por un pasillo.

Darien lo siguió al estudio, que tenía suelo de parqué, ventanas colocadas en el techo, un ordenador, un teléfono y una televisión.

—¿Eres de Massachussets? —preguntó Terry.

—Uh-huh. —Iba a tener que llamar a Mimet e intentar entender este lío. De ningún modo esa monada distraída era Beryl Le Fay. De ningún modo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No pronuncio las r?

El muchacho ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Y vives con Nicolás Wyndham? ¿El líder de la Manada?

Darien miró al niño, realmente lo miró. Eso era pura admiración de héroe, si no se equivocaba. Y como solía pensar de la misma forma sobre el padre de Nicolás, Darien entendió completamente a qué se refería el muchacho. Los hombres que tenían una Manada… que dirigían una Manada… eran simplemente… diferentes. _Mucho_ _más_. Y podían hacerte como ellos. Era un talento, la manera en que mucha gente elevaba una sola ceja. Era difícil de explicar.

—Sí, vivo con ese tipo. Nicolás es mi mejor amigo. —¿Era? ¿Es? _Salvar al mundo primero_, se recordó. _Luego puedes preocuparte por ello_—. Realmente es un tío genial, y su mujer es súper guay. Alguna vez deberías intentar ir a verlo.

—Iré cuando tenga veinte. —La mayoría de edad, para los hombres lobo. Dieciocho era condenadamente pronto; todos lo sabían—. Iré a ver si necesita un guardaespaldas, o tal vez Reika lo necesite. —El niño se abrazó y sonrió—. ¡No puedo esperar! Seguro que es guay, vivir en una mansión con todos los jefes lobo.

—Es genial —admitió Darien. Y lo había sido, hasta que lo había jodido. Hasta que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que podía ser un jefe lobo. Estúpido.

—Hablaré bien de ti, si quieres.

—¿Lo harás? —Los ojos del niño, ya grandes, se volvieron enormes—. Eso sería genial. Muchas gracias.

—¿Qué piensan tus padres de tu ambición?

—Oh. —El niño apartó a sus padres con un gesto de la mano en la descuidada manera de los preadolescentes—. Mamá quiere que me quede aquí y vaya a la USC1. Papá dice que debo aspirar a ser más que un "figurante", así es como los llama. Pero no me importa. Están haciendo _lo_ que quieren. Ahora es mi turno. Quiero decir, lo será.

—Bueno, mientras esperas a cumplir veinte, puedes pasar un año o dos en la universidad, a ver si te conviene.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—¡Terry! Sal de ahí y deja que el hombre tenga algo de privacidad.

Terry olisqueó el aire.

—Además, las galletas están casi listas —murmuró.

—¡Y las galletas casi listas! ¡Así que ven aquí!

Darien se partió de risa cuando el niño puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Jesús, ¿alguna vez había sido tan joven?

Claro que sí: Nicolás y él y Mina habían sido prácticamente compañeros de camada. Tío, las cosas que solían hacer… era un milagro que la madre de Nicolás no los hubiera ahogado a todos.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número principal de la mansión.

—Residencia Wyndham —respondió Rei, sonando abrumada.

—Eh, Rei, soy yo, D…

—¡Reika! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a saltar desde ahí… no te atrevas! ¿Hola?

—Um, sí, Rei, soy yo, D…

—¡Reika! No me importa si tu padre lo hace todo el tiempo. ¡Tu padre es un idiota! Y si crees que voy a perder la tarde llevándote a Urgencias… ¿hola?

—¡Soy Darien! —gritó—. ¿Puedes conectarme a la casa de Mimet, por favor?

—Vale, deja de gritar. Claro que sí. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya salvaste el mundo?

—Estoy en ello, justo cuando acabe mi galleta de sirope de caramelo —dijo con sequedad.

—Muy bien. Conectándote… ¡Reika!... ¡Ahora mismo! —Hubo un suave y zumbante silencio, y luego otro teléfono sonó.

—Esa es Beryl Le Fay —dijo Mimet, como recibimiento—. Es una criatura indescriptiblemente malvada y hay que evitar que destruya el mundo. Así que lleva tu trasero de vuelta y encárgate de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Mimet? ¿Cómo supiste que era…

—No sé tú —dijo—, pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo para preguntas tontas. Además, me estás aburriendo un montón.

—¡Oh, vamos, deberías ver a esa chica! De ninguna manera puede ser ella. Es una boba, y es tan linda. Por no mencionar que es realmente una cabeza hueca. Creo que tienes los cables cruzados, o lo que sea, con esta.

—Imposible. Es ella. Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el demonio y las caras agradables. Ahora vuelve allí y haz tu trabajo.

—Esto es un asco —le dijo a la línea vacía, y colgó.

—¿Una galleta? —preguntó Marjie alegremente cuando Darien entró a zancadas en la cocina.

Cogió seis.

Serena Tsukino, la criatura indescriptiblemente malvada, se fijó en la furgoneta cuando estaba aparcando su compacto, pero no le dio importancia. Monterrey no era una ciudad _tan_ grande, y mucha gente iba y venía del hospital. El Monterrey Bay General era un hospital clínico, el más grande en doscientas millas, y el aparcamiento era del tamaño del campus de una pequeña universidad.

Se apresuró por el vestíbulo principal, temerosa de mirar su reloj y ver lo tarde que llegaba. El Dr. Cummings odiaba que el personal llegara tarde para las consultas de pacientes, aunque Dios sabía que muy a menudo los tenía esperando. Y aunque era la _Dra._ Tsukino, su doctorado era en enfermería, así que para un gilipollas de la vieja escuela como Cummings, era sólo una criada glorificada con un diploma extra. La mayoría de los días se deslizaba sobre ella como agua por un pato, pero los días como éste, cuando sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda, algo que no le gustaba condenadamente nada, ella…

—¡Serena Tsukino!

Estaba justo a punto de entrar en el ascensor cuando escuchó su nombre y apartó el pie de un tirón. Se giró y su cerebro procesó la media docena de hombres vestidos con… ¿podía ser?... túnicas rojas sueltas. ¿Ahora tenían monjes en el hospital? ¿Monjes vestidos de rojo? ¿Cómo un gran lápiz de labios?

¿Monjes armados?

Siendo una ávida aficionada de películas, Serena reconoció las pistolas Beretta nueve milímetros cuando las vio, y se quedó tan sorprendida, que se congeló donde estaba. Era el contexto, claro. Seguro. Ver a hombres con túnicas (¡un gran lápiz de labios!), portando armas, en el hospital, _su_ hospital, era simplemente… raro. Si tuviera algo de sentido, estaría chillando y cayéndose al suelo, como mucha gente a su alrededor, pero se quedó observando. Y ahora estaba mirando al cañón de más de una pistola, y ¿cuánta gente podía decir _esto_ en su vida, no sólo tuvieron una pistola apuntándoles, sino que tuvieron varias? Todo eso era…

El que estaba más cerca de ella se resbaló en el suelo recién fregado, tirando el brillante letrero amarillo de PRECAUCIÓN. Se golpeó fuerte, demasiado fuerte; Serena escuchó el húmedo ruido seco cuando su cuello se rompió.

Escuchó una explosión apagada a su izquierda y se encogió, pero la pistola había fallado y el cañón impresionó. El aspirante a pistolero empezó a gritar con la cara llena de sangre, gritando y tambaleándose, y chorreando sangre. Había perdido todo interés en ella, y Serena realmente podía escuchar su sangre golpeando el suelo, que ahora necesitaba volver a ser fregado.

El cargador cayó de la pistola del tercer hombre, algo que Serena nunca había visto antes… ¡un día de estrenos! No sabía que los cargadores _podían_ caerse de las pistolas, simplemente deslizarse y caer con un golpetazo al suelo, sin que nadie los tocara, pero este lo había hecho. El hombre con la túnica se agachó, y entonces el vestíbulo se inclinó locamente, cuando alguien por debajo de ella le golpeó los pies.

—Cruz de Cristo —gruñó el Dr. Cummings. Yacía en el suelo al lado de ella, y Serena se dio cuenta de que era él quien la había golpeado. Su barba, cabello y cejas blancas tenían su habitual desorden caótico; las cejas en particular recordaban a un par de grandes orugas albinas luchando. Parecía un Coronel Sanders2 cabreado—. Dejo el hospital quince minutos y todo el condenado lugar se desmorona. Es la última vez que intento tomar café entre consultas.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —le dijo ella al azulejo.

—¿Sabes por qué intentan matarte?

—No tengo ni idea. Sabían… sabían mi nombre. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba existiendo en una bola de calma auto-inducida. Bueno, eso estaba muy bien. Era mejor que estar chillando—. Pero la cosa es que no están teniendo mucha suerte, mejor para mí.

Escuchó una explosión terrorífica, magnificada en el vestíbulo, y luego la volvió a escuchar. Vio a los dos últimos hombres caer, y vio al agente de policía parado en la ventanilla de Información, muy pálido, con su pistola en mano.

—Suerte para ti —dijo el Dr. Cummings—, que había un policía aquí.

—Uh-huh.

—Realmente afortunada —le dijo, lanzándole una mirada extraña.

—Voy a vomitar, creo.

—No, no lo vas a hacer. Llegamos tarde a las consultas. —La agarró del codo, para un hombre de casi sesenta años, era tan fuerte como un adicto a la PCP3, y la puso de pie de un tirón. Después la empujó al ascensor—. Puedes vomitar después.

—Lo anotaré en mi Palm Pilot —dijo ella, pero el impulso ya estaba pasando. ¡Maldito Dr. Cummings! O bendito. Nunca podía decidir qué era.

**Continuara…**

Universidad del Sur de California.

**2** El Coronel Sanders, fue el fundador de la Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC), compañía de comida rápida, famosa por su "receta secreta" de pollo frito.

**3** La PCP (fenciclidina) es una droga adictiva que distorsiona las percepciones visuales y auditivas. Hay gente que atribuye su abuso continuo a los sentimientos de fuerza, poder e invulnerabilidad que les otorga y al efecto entumecedor que tiene sobre la mente.

1

2

3


	8. Chapter 8

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 7**

El chico de la piscina todavía estaba allí cuando volvió a casa. Estaba sentado en los escalones delanteros, con la mano en el mentón, obviamente esperándola.

Serena detuvo el descapotable soltando humo, se precipitó por la puerta y corrió hacia él. No tenía ni idea de porqué todavía estaba allí. ¿Nadie podía darle un aventón? ¿Tenía noticias sobre su coche?... no le importaba. Después de la mañana que había tenido, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y el Dr. Cummings no era precisamente una persona cálida y protectora. Este Ken andante serviría perfectamente.

—¡No lo vas a creer, _no lo vas_ a creer! —gritó mientras él se levantaba. Le agarró la camisa con los puños y lo sacudió.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¡Un montón de extraños con túnicas vinieron hoy al hospital e intentaron matarme! ¡Había pistolas por todas partes!

—Lo creo —dijo él, asintiendo abatido.

—¡_Y yo_ llegué tarde a las consultas! Y entonces tuve que hablar con la policía durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Y no tengo ni idea que porqué está aquí, pero tengo que decírtelo. Voy a pasar a tomar un trago antes de hacer nada, pero puedes tener tu coche de vuelta, y tal vez tome dos tragos. Yo… oh, mierda.

Estaba usando las llaves con torpeza, y al final consiguió abrir la puerta de la cocina.

Sin decir una palabra, la siguió al interior. Se sintió momentáneamente intranquila, pero luego descartó la sensación. Los relámpagos no iban a alcanzarla dos veces ese día, y además, conocía a este chico. De alguna manera. Por lo menos, su mecánico lo conocía. Estaba bastante segura.

—No lo vas a creer, no lo vas a _creer_ —balbuceó de nuevo, buscando con la mano la botella de vodka Grey Goose en el congelador. Un screwdriver1, con poco zumo de naranja, era justo lo que necesitaba. Posiblemente más de uno. Posiblemente media docena—. ¡Qué día más loco! E incluso decir "día loco" no le hace justicia.

—Espera —ante su orden, ella se quedó (atípicamente) en silencio—. ¿Eres Serena Tsukino?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo soy. Sabes quién soy. Sí. ¿No me queda hielo? Oh, a quién le importa. Lo beberé solo, si tengo que… ¿el vodka va bien con helado de vainilla?

—¿Serena Tsukino del_ 6_ de Fairy Lane?

—Sí. Ya hemos pasado _por esto_. —Él era tan guapo, y tan, tan tonto. No era justo. Como si necesitara _esto_, justamente ese día—. Vamos, ¿quieres una bebida? Porque yo voy a tomar una. ¿O necesitas que te lleve? ¿Se supone que me tengo que quedar con el azul? Es un buen coche, pero realmente no es mi estilo. Aunque francamente, con el día que he tenido, me importa una mierda.

Tardíamente, recordó sus modales.

—Llamaré al taller por ti y haré que venga alguien a recogerte. ¿Vale?

Él le frunció el ceño, y sus hermosos ojos azules se estrecharon hasta parecer láseres enojados.

—¿Crees que podrías disminuir la condescendencia un poco, señorita Tsukino? Ya recibo suficiente de eso de mi amiga Mina.

—Doctora Tsukino —dijo ella automáticamente, a la vez que se ruborizaba—. Lo siento —añadió—. Es sólo que parecías… confuso. Más que yo. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Estiró la mano hacia el teléfono.

—Llamaré al taller.

Él le sacó el teléfono de la mano, moviéndose tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta de que lo había tomado hasta que vio que estaba sujetando el inalámbrico.

Raro. ¡Raro! En un segundo había estado parado en la puerta de la cocina, y al siguiente estaba _justo delante de ella_. Era como ver una película casera, acelerada. ¿Ya había empezado a beber?

Él cerró el puño, todavía sujetando el teléfono, y entonces pequeñas piezas de plástico cayeron como lluvia en sus azulejos.

—Realmente siento mucho esto —dijo aburrido—. No dolerá. Simplemente quédate quieta.

—¿_Qué_ no dolerá?

Las manos de él se dirigieron a la garganta de Serena.

_Screwdriver_, que se traduciría por destornillador, es una bebida alcohólica con vodka y zumo de naranja.

**Continuara…**

1


	9. Chapter 9

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACCIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 8**

En el último segundo, se escabulló de su agarre como una trucha resbaladiza, y le golpeó la barbilla con bastante fuerza para una humana. Realmente le dolió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —chilló. Sus ojos eran brillantes y salvajes. Apestaba a tensión, estrés y furia—. ¿Es que todo el mundo en esta ciudad se ha vuelto loco hoy?

—Algo así.

Otra vez intentó golpearla. Si pudiera rodear su cuello con las manos, todo terminaría para ella en medio segundo, estaría en el cielo antes de escuchar el chasquido. Ella lo esquivó, y sus manos se cerraron en el aire.

—Realmente no importa. Lo siento mucho. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Eres… supongo que eres muy peligrosa. Lo siento. —Añadió débilmente.

—¡Gilipollas! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Ahora, lárgate de mi casa!

Agarró una estatuilla que estaba en un estante por encima de su cabeza, y él la esquivó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La figurita Precious Moment1 de cinco pulgadas de alto le golpeó la frente justo por encima del ojo derecho y explotó. Cuando se sacó los trocitos del cabello y se limpió la sangre de la ceja, ella había desaparecido como una flecha por el pasillo.

Con expresión sombría, se dirigió con pasos lentos y pesados tras ella. No le gustaba mucho matar. Demonios, sólo había matado a dos personas en toda su vida, y ambos habían sido hombres lobo renegados. Eso había sido algo totalmente diferente, ni siquiera en el mismo universo de lo que estaba intentando ahora. Entonces había estado defendiendo la Manada, y había sido completamente diferente a romperle el cuello a esta pobre chica.

_Esto también es defender la Manada, compañero. Es mejor que lo creas. ¡Ahora céntrate en el juego!_

Lo intentó. Realmente lo hizo. Intelectualmente entendía que este tipo de cosas iban en contra de sus ecuánimes principios. También entendía que esta mujer era una amenaza para su familia, para toda su forma de vida. Intelectualmente. Pero no estaba enfadado con ella, no le tenía miedo, ella no estaba jodiendo a alguien peligroso, él no estaba defendiendo territorio. No estaba sintiendo ninguna de las cosas que debía sentir para aceptar el hecho de romperle el cuello a una persona.

Sin mencionar que Serena Tsukino era una autentica monada. Realmente le gustaba, incluso conociéndola desde hacía tan poco. Le gustaba su descaro, su atolondrado buen humor, y _adoraba_ la forma en que olía: como rosas envueltas en algodón. Como era doctora, se imaginó que era la atractiva personificación femenina de una profesora despistada, algo que era lindo en sí mismo. Otro tiempo y lugar, y se habría sentido tentado a hechizarla para coger una agradable habitación de hotel durante el día y…

La alcanzó en el vestíbulo, pero ella se tropezó cuando él estiró la mano hacia su cuello, y volvió a fallar. Bien, claro que lo hizo. Su corazón estaba tan poco metido en ello, que habría sido divertido si no fuera tan condenadamente deprimente.

Le dio patadas desde el suelo y se alejó arrastrándose. Volvió a alcanzarla, y esta vez _él_ se tropezó, cayendo con suficiente fuerza como para hacer sonar sus dientes.

_Cristo, ¿harás algo de una vez? ¡Deja de retrasar esto! Ya es bastante malo que la tengas que matar, ¿tienes que jugar primero al gato y al ratón? ¿Asustarla más de lo que está? Estúpido. _

Salvo que no estaba tan asustada como furiosa. Oh, podía oler el miedo, una corriente subterránea bajo su rabia, pero estaba fundamentalmente enojada. Realmente Serena le gustaba por ello. Cualquier otra mujer —¡persona!— se habría estado quejando en un rincón y suplicando por su vida.

Se puso en pie, sólo para ser golpeado en el rostro por una caja de tampones. Los blancos misiles salieron en una explosión de la caja y cayeron como lluvia sobre el suelo.

—¡Piér... _dete_! —gritó ella, lanzándole una botella de perfume. Esta vez la esquivó, y la botella se hizo añicos detrás de él. Al instante, el vestíbulo apestó a lavanda, y él estornudó.

—¡Fuera!

—No puedo —dijo, y volvió a estornudar—. Sabes, si sólo te quedaras quieta durante un minuto, se acabaría en…

—¡Jódete!

—Bien. Bueno, eso es comprensible. Quiero decir, yo tampoco me quedaría quieto para eso. Está bien —añadió con dulzura, aunque tontamente. ¿Exactamente qué, estaba bien? Nada. Ninguna maldita cosa.

La siguió a un dormitorio y se vio momentáneamente sorprendido por el completo caos… parecía que alguien había sido asesinado allí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que simplemente era una desordenada. Había ropas en casi todas las superficies, y no podía decir de qué color era la alfombra, debido a todos los trastos sobre el suelo.

Había muchas cosas para arrojar, también, y la puntería de ella era espantosa. Era rápido, pero Serena, en su terror y enfado, era un poquito más rápida, lanzándole misiles y chillando como una alarma de incendios. Esquivó más o menos dos de cada tres, pero eso todavía lo dejaba vulnerable hacia: un bote de Nivea, un vaso vacío que olía como agua rancia y flores muertas, la funda de un DVD (_Vértigo_), un mando a distancia, una copia en tapa dura del libro _Apocalipsis_ de Stephen King… ostras, ¿cuánto pesaba eso?

_¿Te has dado cuenta de que no has sido capaz de matarla? Sin duda, te estás acercando, pero ¡vamos!, eres un hombre lobo en la flor de la vida. ¿Cómo es que no es un cadáver?_

Su voz interior sonaba extrañamente como Nicolás, lo que hacía que tuviera tendencia a ignorarla. Normalmente.

Pero se dio cuenta, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza esta vez, no sólo en la de abajo, que era cierto. No había sido capaz de matarla. Cada vez que se acercaba, ella se tropezaba o lo hacía él, o Serena le acertaba con otro misil. Le dolía la cabeza, y era difícil pensar.

Aún así, ella debería haberse tostado hacía unos tres minutos.

Vale, ya estaba bien. No más hacer el tonto. Ella se había subido al tocador, que ahora estaba vacío de cosas que arrojar… finalmente se había quedado sin munición.

En lugar de atemorizarse, Serena se agachó como un gato, uno al que le quedaban varios golpes en sus garras.

—Hijo de perra —dijo con voz rasposa, ronca de todos los gritos histéricos—. No he hecho nada para merecer esto…

—Bueno, todavía no —dijo él.

—… ¡y ahora mira este desorden! ¡Peor de lo habitual! ¡Mi casa está destrozada, tengo un roto en la camiseta, hay cuerpos muertos en mi lugar de trabajo, y el loco semental azabache ayudante de mi mecánico está intentando matarme! ¡Hijo de perra!

—Ha sido un mal día para ambos —admitió entonces—. ¿Semental azabache? —se sintió absurdamente halagado.

—¡Jodéte! ¡Quiero que te largues y _me dejes sola_!

Gritó la última parte, la chilló, la rugió. Su furia era intensa, abrumadora. No podía sacarse el olor de cedro quemado de la nariz… estaba prácticamente atragantándolo.

De repente, con sorpresa, el dolor en su cabeza aumentó. Ostras, ¡parecía como si su cráneo se estuviera desgarrando! Y entonces empezó a sentirse mareado por primera vez en su vida. Era extremadamente desagradable. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, o explicar, todo se empezó a oscurecer, y la habitación se inclinó. Y entonces no supo nada, nada de nada.

**Continuara…**

Precious Moments es la marca de una serie de objetos para regalo y figurillas de porcelana, basados en las ilustraciones de Sam Butcher.

1


	10. Chapter 10

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Más animada que asustada, Serena acabó de atar al Psicópata Gilipollas a la silla de la cocina con el último rollo de cinta aislante (algo imprescindible en cualquier caja de herramientas de una mujer soltera). Entonces se apartó, lo miró durante un largo minuto, y fue a coger el bolso.

Suponía que debía buscar un teléfono y llamar al 911, pero no estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de que el idiota se escapara de la silla. De hecho, se preguntaba si se iba a levantar alguna vez... tenía el color del yeso de la cocina, y su cuerpo estaba flojo. Lo sentía débil, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Encontró el bolso, le sacudió la suciedad, paso por encima de la maceta caída, y volvió a la cocina. Brevemente deseo un teléfono móvil, seguía perdiendo todas las jodidas cosas, y ahora pagaba por eso, y se inclinó sobre el Psicópata Gilipollas. Le levantó uno de los parpados e hizo una mueca… la pupila estaba dilatada. _Totalmente_ dilatada... la cosa parecía una calabaza reventada, igual que gajos parduscos de naranja. La esclerótica estaba inyectada en sangre, y su respiración era jadeante, agonizante.

¿Qué le había hecho? _Es como el violador que estuvo esperándome_...

Pero no pensaría en eso ahora. Lo que ocurrió antes no era importante para este pobre cabrón... se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos. Había intentado matarla, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que se muriera en su cocina. Pobre tonto del culo.

Incluso su ojo estaba…

En realidad, parecía un poco mejor. Menos rojo, y la pupila parecía estar... ¿encogiéndose? Encogiéndose y retrayéndose, y lo rojo se estaba quitando, también, desapareciendo, y entonces toda la perfecta pupila _se fijó en ella_, y él se movió, y ella tropezó hacia atrás tan rápido que se cayó sobre otra silla y se quedó tendida en el suelo.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

—Bien —dijo Darien, despertándose—. Eso fue embarazoso

Ella gateó alejándose de él completamente sorprendida. Él parpadeó bajando la mirada hacia ella. _¿_Qué hacía en el suelo_?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el…?

—Eso fue _rápido_ —dijo ella, casi jadeado—. En un minuto estabas frío, y después…

—Me curo muy rápido. —Empezó a levantarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo… que demonios. Me tienes amarrado —observó—. Amarrado a una de las sillas de tu cocina. Esto es algo nuevo.

—Cinta aislante —dijo ella, haciendo gestos hacia los rollos vacíos que estaban en el mostrador—. Nunca debe faltar una en cada casa. Ahora vuelve a dormir así puedo llamar a la policía, Psicópata Gilipollas.

Él se retorció. Podía conseguir aflojar sus ataduras, pero le llevaría algún tiempo. ¡Ella era diabólicamente inteligente! La cinta _era resistente_, y con seguridad no la podría romper.

—Puedes no creerme —le dijo—, pero de cierta forma estoy contento. —¡Y vaya que lo estaba! No había podido matarla. Aún estaba viva, y cabreada, y él realmente estaba feliz por ello, y aliviado. Era extraño, y probablemente estúpido, pero en ese momento no le importaba—. Perdona, por todo el desorden en tu casa.

—Cállate. Escucha, estabas realmente jodido. ¿Cómo, cómo hiciste para estar mejor? —estalló. Era como si hubiera estado muriéndose por hacer la pregunta—. Tenías las pupilas dilatadas, ¿sabes lo qué eso significa?

—Bueno —dijo—, no suena muy agradable.

—Es una suposición correcta. Es un indicio de aneurisma, ¿comprendes? ¿Sangrado cerebral? En otras palabras nada bueno. Pero te pusiste mejor mientras te observaba. Lo cual es imposible.

—Tan imposible como que tú aún estés con vida. Y te lo dije, me curo rápido. ¿Tendrías algo para comer?

—¿Se supone que ahora tengo que alimentarte? ¿Después de que intentaras matarme?

—Estoy hambriento —gimoteó él

—Díselo al juez.

Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono, encontrando que no estaba, luego notó los pedazos del auricular desparramados por todas partes en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! Me olvidé de eso. Me tendrás que comprar un teléfono nuevo, tío. ¡Y algo nuevo por cada cosa que se haya roto!

Lo sabía, _sabía_ que lamentaría haberle prestado el teléfono de su dormitorio a uno de sus anteriores pacientes. Rose era tan dulce, pero con prestar nunca significaba prestar, siempre significaba dar, y eso era decir poco.

—Seguro, está bien. Oye, escucha, tengo que decirte algo —Hombre, Ah, hombre, Mimet _no_ estaría complacida. Ni lo estaría Nicolás. Jodida situación—. Fui enviado en una misión a… matarte.

—Lo deduje —dijo secamente—, por todos los intentos de asesinato.

—No, quiero decir, mi familia me envió aquí. Específicamente, a ti. Porque estás destinada a destruir el mundo. Y es mi trabajo detenerte. Excepto que no pude.

—Y _tú estás_ predestinado a una buena dosis de Thorazine1, tan pronto como lleguen los agradables hombres de las batas blancas. —Pero parecía turbada, como si oyera una voz de una dimensión lejana, una que concordaba completamente con él—. Y quizás yo… yo me he equivocado con respecto a tus ojos. De hecho, después del día que he tenido, hacer un diagnóstico erróneo no me sorprendería para nada.

—Seguro —se mofó él—. Porque debes hacerlos _todo_ el tiempo. —Eso era una suposición, pero se imaginaba que la Dr. Serena Tsukino no estaba donde estaba por ser una idiota.

—No importa. Ahora… ¿Qué diablos hice con mi antiguo teléfono? —reflexionó, en voz alta, pasándose los dedos por su cabello rubio, muy rubio. Este amenazaba continuamente con caerle sobre el rostro, y ella continuaba apartándolo con fuertes sacudidas de cabeza. Era la cosa más brillante de la habitación; apenas podía despegar los ojos de él. De ella.

—¿Lo habré tirado? No creo haberlo hecho... Nunca tiro nada, si puedo evitarlo... tan pronto como tiro algo lo necesito otra vez… que estupidez.

—Escúchame. No estoy loco, aunque entiendo muy bien por qué piensas eso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, con falso entusiasmo.

—No pude matarte. ¿Comprendes? Sin importar que pensara que mi así llamada misión sagrada apestara; estaba intentando matarte, y no pude hacerlo. ¿No crees qué eso es un poco extraño?

—No, creo que _tú eres_ un poco extraño. —Pero frunció el ceño.

—¿No te han pasado cosas así antes? ¿Días extraños? ¿Extraños apareciendo de la nada tratando de hacerte daño? No puedo creer que mi familia sea la única que sepa de ti.

—Esto es California —dijo ella, pareciendo más que turbada; viéndose un poco alarmada—. Aquí suceden cosas extrañas todo el tiempo. Y ni siquiera es un año electoral.

—Sí, California, no La dimensión Desconocida.

Se retorció un poco más y la cinta le arrancó los vellos del brazo.

—¡Auchh!

—Bien, siéntate tranquilo.

—¿Y morirme de hambre? Olvídalo.

—Oh, por el amor del Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin comer?

—Dos horas.

—Una eternidad, estoy segura.

—Mi metabolismo es rápido. Vamos, debes tener _algo_ por allí.

—Tío, eres bastante caradura. —Sonaba casi… ¿admirada? Pero aún parecía cabreada. No podía culparla por eso—. Cosas extrañas… probablemente dices eso porque tú estuviste detrás de eso.

—¿Detrás de qué?

—Oh. ¿Cómo si no lo supieras?

—_No_ lo sé —dijo él pacientemente—. ¿De qué estas hablando?

—No sabes nada sobre el grupo de dementes vestido con túnicas rojas que intentaron matarme en el trabajo. —Dijo esto último con total escepticismo.

—No, pero no puedo decir que me sorprenda. Mira, eres la chica mala.

—¿_Yo_ _soy_ una mala chica?

—Sí. De hecho, estás predestinada a destruir el mundo.

Se tocó el pecho, parecía atónita.

—¿Yo?

—Síp. Es por lo que fui enviado a hacerte echar una siesta en el polvo, hablando retóricamente. Apuesto que ese grupo de bichos raros fue enviado a hacer lo mismo. Así que deberías hacer tres cosas: Alimentarme, desatarme, y salir como el demonio de esta casa.

Le miró fijamente.

—Tampoco creo que tengas que hacerlo en ese orden —agregó, retorciéndose otra vez. ¡Jodida cinta! ¿Por qué no podía utilizar una vieja y simple cuerda, como su ex-novia?

—Ya es suficiente —dijo ella finalmente—. Llamaré a la policía. Ahora mismo.

Pero no se movió, y él podía oler que no lo haría. Estaba demasiado confundida y curiosa.

—Está bien, Beryl. Trae a la poli.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Beryl. Ese es tu otro nombre.

—Creo que lo sabría si tuviera otro nombre.

—Obviamente, no lo sabes.

—Oh, ¡vete a la mierda! —le espetó, lo cual casi hizo que él se echara a reír—. He tenido suficiente de la basura esa del "misterioso extraño que intenta matarme y después se hace el enigmático". Escúpelo todo.

—Bien. Tú eres la reencarnación de Beryl Le Fay.

Ella levantó las manos al cielo.

—¡Por favor! ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes inventar?

Él se encogió de hombros, tanto como podía al estar momificado con la cinta del modo en que lo estaba.

—Esa es la verdad. Eres una bruja mala, que ha regresado para destruir el mundo. Lo siento.

—Primero que todo, Beryl Le Fay no fue necesariamente mala. Segundo…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hice algunos estudios sobre ella en el colegio. Segundo…

—Uh-huh. De todas las personas en el mundo, vivas y muertas, la escogiste a ella. Apuesto a que tu curso optativo en el colegio tuvo algo que ver con ella.

—Muchas personas hacen el curso optativo acerca de la historia europea. Y en cuanto a escoger a Le Fay para el tema de investigación… yo y cerca de otras tropecientas personas lo han hecho en distintas épocas —dijo, pero otra vez parecía ligeramente turbada, como si escuchara algo que él no podía oír. Lo que con su fino oído era imposible, francamente—. Dime, el lugar donde vives… ¿esta lleno de un montón de médicos? ¿Y de pequeños frascos de píldoras?

—Muy graciosa, Beryl.

—No me llames así —dijo automáticamente, pero sin convicción real.

—Mira, por lo menos considera la posibilidad. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué vendría aquí? Vivo en Massachussets, por el amor de Cristo, ¿pero aun así cruzo todo el país sólo para destrozar _tu_ casa?

—Esa es la teoría que tengo, sí —admitió ella.

—Bastante débil —le dijo—. ¿Y hoy no sólo yo estoy aquí, sino también otro grupo de asesinos? ¿Aspirantes a asesinos, quiero decir? ¿Y que sucedió con ellos? ¿Cómo es que no estas muerta? ¿Los eludiste a _ellos_ y a mí?

—No hemos establecido que tú no seas uno de ellos —indicó—. Y ellos debieron tropezarse con algo de mala suerte.

—Sí, me lo imagino. Apuesto a qué eso sucede mucho a tu alrededor.

—Bueno… —Frunció el ceño, se veía gravemente mona mientras sopesaba los hechos. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y se le arrugó la frente—. Siempre he tenido suerte… pero no creo que eso pruebe nada.

—Ya que vamos a hablar durante un rato, —lo cual para mi está muy bien, no te pongas nerviosa— ¿Tienes una manzana? ¿O quizás puedas prepararme un PB&J2, o algo así?

—¡Otra vez con la comida! Tienes mucha caradura, ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

—En casa casi todos los días. ¿Entonces lo harás?

—No puedo creer esto —murmuró, pero gracias a Dios, se dirigió hacia el mostrador, sacó una manzana del tazón, agarró un cuchillo de una balda, y cortó rápidamente la fruta en pequeños trozos.

Caminó con fuerza hacia él y le llenó la boca con tres pedazos.

—Fgggs —dijo él.

—De nada. Así que alguien te ha enviado a matarme porque soy la reencarnación de Beryl Le Fay, eso es lo que me estás diciendo.

Él no respondió porque en realidad no había sido una pregunta.

—Y otras personas están afuera buscándome por la misma causa. —Él asintió, mientras aún masticaba—. Así que no debo llamar a la policía, sino que debo irme.

—Conmigo —dijo, después de tragar.

—Oh, eso sí qué es _gracioso_.

—Calculo que hay más en esto de lo que se ve, ¿sabes? Así que deberíamos irnos y ver si podemos determinar la verdad.

Ella fue cortando en pedazos otra manzana con rápidos y enfadados movimientos. Él observó el cuchillo con un poco de nerviosismo; si se cabreaba lo suficiente como para clavárselo en el ojo, probablemente nunca aullaría a la luna otra vez. Se curaba rápido, pero había lesiones cerebrales que no podían ser curadas, por muy cerca que estuviera la luna llena.

—Determinar la verdad —repitió ella—. Sí, seguro. Hagámoslo inmediatamente.

Le llenó la boca con más trozos y aunque el comer rodajas de manzana jamás antes le había parecido erótico, su olor y el toque de su piel en los labios estaban causándole, uhm, un pequeño problema. Mejor dicho, un gran problema. Se movió en la silla y deseó poder cruzar las piernas.

—Mira, te pones a flipar en cuanto te sugiero que tal vez hay más en ti de lo que parece a simple vista —dijo con la boca llena de manzana—. Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué ha sucedido antes de hoy? ¿Cómo es que eres tan afortunada?

—No lo _sé_. Sólo _lo_ soy. Siempre lo he sido. Mi mamá solía llamarme "su golpe de suerte".

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Muerta.

—Oh, lo siento. También la mía.

—Dios, tenemos tantas cosas en común —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujando otro pedazo de manzana en su boca.

—Es el destino, supongo —dijo, mascando.

—Okay, sí, gané la lotería. Un par de veces —dijo a regañadientes.

—¿Tú _qué_? —Sabía que no mentía, pero era sorprendente—. ¿Más de una vez?

—Tiendo a conseguir… ganancias imprevistas… cada vez que tengo poco dinero. Una vez gané la lotería cuando necesitaba unos cuantos miles de dólares para pagar el último trimestre en la escuela, el premio era exactamente la cantidad que necesitaba. Y un año obtuve un reembolso de impuestos cuando necesitaba algún dinero extra… Pero todo el mundo obtiene devoluciones de impuestos.

—Sí, pero nunca he conocido a una persona que haya ganado la lotería, mucho menos dos veces.

—Cuatro veces —murmuró.

—¡Oh, por todos los diablos! ¿Y te atreves a decirme que estoy loco?

—Eso no quiere decir nada —insistió.

—Si tú lo dices, Beryl...

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—…quizás puedas explicar cómo, en el preciso momento en que necesitabas quitarme del camino, me dio un horroroso _aneurisma cerebral,_ ¿Qué me dices de eso?

—¿Una feliz coincidencia? —sugirió.

—Por el amor de Cristo.

—En realidad —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—, hace un par de años hubo un violador en serie en esta área. Y, ehh, de algún modo entró a mi casa mientras estaba en el colegio, pero cuando regresé lo encontré muerto en la cocina.

—¿Brutalmente apuñalado?

—No, ehhh, la autopsia indicó que sufría de un defecto congénito al corazón, uno menor que no debía haberle causado ningún problema, pero por alguna razón, mientras esperaba para… para… bueno, tuvo un I.M. y murió.

—¿Qué es un I.M.?

—Infarto de miocardio. Un ataque al corazón —dijo impacientemente.

La miró boquiabierto.

—¡Mierda santa, tengo suerte de estar vivo!

—Bien, en verdad la tienes. —Le metió otro pedazo de manzana en la boca—. Que conste que aún pienso que estás loco. También de decir que, una vez dormí más de la cuenta y perdí el autobús, este chocó, y la mitad las personas a bordo murieron.

—¡Jesucristo! —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Esto era mucho más grave y más inquietante de lo que jamás hubiera soñado—. Eso es, esa es tu magia. Eres jodida y fenomenalmente afortunada. _Todo_ el tiempo.

—No hay cosas tales como la magia. —Pero esa especie de duda infernal estaba otra vez en su rostro—. Muchos son afortunados.

—Por amor de Dios, Serena. Escúchate a ti misma.

—El grupo en el hospital...

—No me digas, déjame adivinar. Eran como Los Tres Chiflados… o la cantidad que fueran. Golpeándose las cabezas, cayendo, teniendo ataques al corazón en el lugar… y tú saliste de allí sin un rasguño.

—Eso puede que sea verdad...

—Deberíamos ir a las peleas alguna noche.

Ella se rió de mala gana.

—Por supuesto que debemos. Estoy segura que la policía te dejará salir en un dos por tres.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Después de todo esto aún llamaras a la policía? ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

—¡_Intentaste_ matarme! —le recordó… ¡cómo si lo necesitara! nunca lo superaría. Darien Gardner, duro hombre lobo, totalmente incapaz de matar a una enfermera. Una enfermera con un doctorado, pero aún así...— Sólo tengo tu palabra que no lo intentarás otra vez.

—Bien, mi palabra tiene valor, —gruñó. Por supuesto, que ella no podía _saber_ eso. No como cualquier otro miembro de la Manada lo sabría. Esto lo hacía más difícil. Lo cuál era de cierta forma genial. Aunque irritante—. Y como dije, hay más de lo que podemos oler. Creo…

—¿De lo que podemos _oler_?

—Nada, olvídalo. Mira vamos a investigar un poco, ¿te parece?

—¡Bien! —Dijo con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Deseas ser Nancy Drew o un Hardy Boy3?

Él ignoró el sarcasmo… había tenido años de práctica con Mina.

—Averigüemos exactamente que es lo que se supone que harás. Quiero decir, no quieres destruir el mundo, ¿verdad?

—Esta es la conversación más surrealista que jamás haya tenido —comentó—. Y no. _Ooobvio_.

—Así que ¿cómo es que cualquiera que pueda ver el futuro, asumiré que así es como los chicos malos supieron que tenían que venir tras de ti , dice que vas a hacer justamente eso? ¿Eh? ¿No crees qué eso es extraño? ¿Eh?

—Eso no es la única cosa que creo es extraña.

—Entonces agarra bien tu sombrero, bombón.

Lo observó con recelo.

—¿Qué? No creo que pueda soportar más revelaciones surrealistas…

—Soy un hombre lobo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te acabo de _decir_?

**Continuara…**

1 Ansiolítico, calmante.

2 Bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete.

3 Famosa serie televisiva de misterio y suspense de la década de los 70.

1

2

3


	12. Chapter 12

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 11

—Soy un hombre lobo —repitió el magnífico demente.

Se movió en la silla y dio un respingo. Ella sospechaba que estaba dolorido… en verdad había mucha sangre seca en su frente y tenía manchas por toda la camisa. Sentía pena por él, pero pisoteó con fuerza esa emoción.

—Pronto seré uno con menos pelo, pero qué sé va a hacer.

—¿Tanto te quejas? Prueba una depilación en el área del bikini.

—Yo paso.

—Mira, una cosa a la vez, ¿está bien? —Serena trató de no mostrar cuan desconcertada estaba. Sospechó que estaba luchando por una causa perdida. Como si su día no hubiera sido lo suficientemente desquiciado, se estaba excitando al darle de comer en la boca al Hunka-Hunka, Burning Looney1. Podía sentir la barba en su mentón mientras le colocaba más trozos de manzana en la boca, podía sentir el calor de su rostro, oler la fragancia de manzana en su aliento, podía…

_Podría hacerle cualquier cosa, realmente cualquier cosa… _

Sentir su… su…

_Él no puede detenerme. Está atado. Podría sentarme en su regazo y hacer… hacer… cualquier cosa._

Auch, que locura. Sus labios estaban moviéndose. Más tonterías sobre (_la verdadera tú_) Beryl Le Fay, sin duda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—_Dije_ que uno de los miembros de mi Manada me informó de lo que ibas a hacer, y mi… mi jefe, creo que así lo llamarías, me envió aquí para que me hiciera cargo de ti. Y no en un buen sentido, PTI.2

—Suena como si fuera un príncipe real —murmuró ella, tratando de no mirarle fijamente la boca.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Más como un rey, en realidad, él es genial. Es mi mejor amigo, así que tuve que irme antes de matarlo.

—¿Ahh sí?

—Sip. Es decir, no podría imaginar nada peor que matar a un amigo.

—Eso es bastante malo —admitió ella, preguntándose si había verificado su cordura en la puerta. Era definitivamente la conversación más surrealista que hubiera tenido... jamás.

—Es probablemente igual de malo que cuando dejaste la ciudad para matarme a mí.

—Intentar matarte —la corrigió. Luego sonrió, mostrando un montón de dientes. Era tan asombroso, un destello blanco, y demonios, esos incisivos se veían tan _afilados_, que casi da un paso atrás—. Y por cierto, a mi también me caes bien… —Agregó, lo cual no tenía sentido, ¿pero a quién le importaba?—. Eres, en caso que nadie te lo haya dicho, muy mona. ¿Eres una rubia natural? Lo eres, ¿no es verdad?

—Olvida eso —dijo ella severamente—. Ahora iré a la habitación trasera, para llamar a la policía. Estas extremadamente confundido aunque seas magnífico, y yo... he tenido… suficiente.

—Ohh, yo, también —le aseguró—. Creo que nunca he estado tan incómodo en mi vida. Así que si no tienes inconveniente… e incluso si lo tienes… —entonces hizo algo como completo encogimiento del cuerpo, y ella oyó que la cinta se rompía, y ¡luego él… él estaba de pie!

De nuevo: ¡Él estaba de pie!

—¡Ahhh! —dijo, o algo como eso. ¿Cómo hizo…? ¿Cómo hizo para desgarrar toda esa cinta…? además, el brazo de la silla también estaba roto, lo cual era extraño y…

¡La estaba agarrando! Mejor dicho, alcanzándola. Tomándola por los brazos.

—¡Ahhh! —Y tiró de ella acomodándola en sus brazos—. ¡Ahhh!

Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella.

—¡Ah-mmm! —y luego su boca estuvo sobre la suya, moviéndose exquisitamente sobre los labios de ella. Y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, para… apartarlo, si bien, esa era la intención, sip, apartarlo, salvo que en ese instante se había puesto de puntillas, buscando la mejor posición para encajar contra él y olía delicioso, olía como el bosque en primavera, y su boca, oh Dios, su boca era caliente, y su aliento sabía a manzanas y... y...

Él interrumpió el beso y estaba parado a tres pies de ella. Nunca lo había visto moverse. Sólo había parpadeado, y se había ido. Su mente trató de procesar su velocidad y no pudo hacerlo. Sencillamente... no pudo.

—Lo siento —dijo él alegremente—. He esperado por _esto_ aproximadamente… mmm… las últimas cuatro horas. Ahora esta fuera de mi organismo. Esta bien, quizás no. ¡Así qué! ¿Qué hacemos a continuación, bombón?

—¿Ahhh? —preguntó, levantando una temblorosa mano hacia la boca.

—Creo que debemos colocar nuestras, ups, cabezas juntas y dilucidar qué es qué.

—_No_ eres un hombre lobo, —dijo ella, porque era la única cosa que podía pensar.

Él suspiró y fue hacia la sala de estar, se agachó, cogió el sofá, se levantó, lo sostuvo con una mano, de la misma manera en que ella sostendría una bandeja. Afortunadamente, tenía techos altos.

—¿No me harás hacer malabares, verdad?

Él lanzó el sofá aproximadamente un pie al aire, lo agarró, lo lanzó otra vez.

—No creo que tenga el espacio suficiente.

—Así que haces ejercicio —dijo con los labios entumecidos—. Esto no quiere decir que tú… tú… tú… ya sabes.

—¿Ponerme peludo y aullar a la luna una noche al mes?

—Bueno…

—Mira, yo creo que _eres_ una hechicera horrorosamente peligrosa predestinada a destruir el mundo.

—No me hagas favores —chasqueó ella—. Y baja esa cosa.

—Dilo —cantó él. ¡Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento!

—Sólo bájalo, y hablaremos algo más. ¿Está bien?

—Diiiiiiloooo…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Eres un hombre lobo, y yo soy una hechicera demente. Ahora suelta mi sofá —suplicó ella.

—Está bien. —Con cuidado lo bajó y lo colocó donde lo había encontrado—. ¿Bueno, ahora qué?

—Bien, no destruiré el mundo, eso te lo puedo decir aquí y ahora. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era más fácil ser valiente… en fin sonar valiente, cuando él estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Eso me viene bien. ¿Qué tal otro beso? ¿No? Aguafiestas.

—Realmente eres extraño —le informó.

—Eso es lo que ellos me dicen. —Estaba extrañamente alegre. Era, de hecho, el tipo más sonriente que hubiera conocido. Quizás sufría de un leve retardo.

—¿"Ellos" son…?

—Mi Manada.

—Tu Manada.

—Con M mayúscula.

—Mmm. ¿De hombres lobo, verdad?

—Sip.

—¿Quiénes te enviaron aquí para impedir que destruya el mundo?

—Sip.

—Pero tú no me matarás

—Bien… —él extendió las manos disculpándose—. En primer lugar, no podría. Es decir, realmente no podría. Me sentía mal por ello, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no me entiendas mal. Pero... no pude. Y en el caso de que nadie te lo haya dicho nunca, un aneurisma duele como la mierda.

—Gracias por la información.

—Así que pensé, en que formemos un equipo, averigüemos quiénes son los _verdaderos_ chicos malos, y salvemos el mundo.

—¿Pero y si eres _tú_ el verdadero chico malo?

—Bien. Sé que no lo soy. Y tú estabas bastante afectada por algo cuando llegaste. Apuesto a que te encontraste con los verdaderos chicos malos. Así que, te ayudaré a encontrarlos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Bien. Me ayudará personal y profesionalmente, ves, porque de cierta forma tengo el deseo de ser mi propio dueño, y creo que esta es la oportunidad de mostrar lo que puedo hacer. Sólo que… No vayas a volar el planeta en el ínterin, ¿vale? Nunca podría superarlo. Es decir… sería absolutamente embarazoso.

—¿Formar un equipo? —¿Por qué la idea era a la vez emocionante y atemorizante?—. Así de simple ¿eh?

Le sonrió y, de una manera rara, la expresión no era alarmante. Quizá porque no mostraba todos los dientes.

—Así de simple. ¿Entonces, qué dices?

—Digo que ambos estamos locos. —Se presionó la frente con la palma de la mano—. No puedo creer que este considerando esto. No puedo creer que _no_ llame a la policía. No puedo creer…

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo

—¿Oh, eso? No te preocupes por _eso_. Te lo dije, también, me gustas.

—Fenomenal —murmuró ella.

**Continuara…**

Hunka Hunka Burning Love Hace referencia a una canción de Elvis Presley que sería algo así como Hunka Hunka Ardiente Amor, aquí la protagonista le cambia por Hunka Hunka Ardiente Chiflado.

2 PTI: Para tu información.

1

2


	13. Chapter 13

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 12

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Perdona —se hizo atrás mientras metía la cabeza en el coche . No puedo evitarlo. Este lugar huele _genial_.

—Mira, ya es bastante raro que saques la cabeza del coche como un gran… bueno, ya sabes. Pero ¿tienes que hacerlo mientras estás conduciendo?

—No —dijo malhumorado.

—Gira a la izquierda en el semáforo.

Lo hizo, y el Monterey Bay General surgió ante ellos. Serena contempló el edificio de ladrillos. Era absolutamente perfecto que debieran pasar por allí primero. MB General había sido su hogar por siempre. Se había instruido allí, trabajado allí, se había enamorado allí, trabajado allí, había sido abandonada allí, dormido allí, trabajado allí, se había forjado allí, trabajado allí, descubierto que era una huérfana allí, crecido allí.

Encontrado a un padre allí.

Bueno, al menos Darien no había intentado matarla. Otra vez.

—Lo olvidé —dijo abruptamente— ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

―Chiba.

—Oh —aquello sonaba casi... normal. Seguro y normal—. De acuerdo. Entonces, supongo que ya conoces mi nombre.

—Sip.

—Por supuesto —dijo entre dientes. ¡Estúpida! Él sólo le había contado toda la absurda historia, y más de una vez. Quizás ella no retenía los hechos porque no podía tragárselos. Francamente, aún no estaba segura si le creía toda esa cosa de, "tú estas destinada a destruir el mundo", pero por lo menos, era más interesante que andar dando vueltas por el taller de su mecánico.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó—. Parece como si estuvieras a punto de saltar del coche —aparcó—. Lo que no deberías hacer en absoluto. Quiero decir, ustedes son megafrágiles. No sé como andan por ahí en esos cuerpos tan frágiles.

—Te acostumbras, si has nacido en uno de estos cuerpos.

Pobrecitos. Sacudió la cabeza.

No te preocupes

—De acuerdo —dijo ella muy nerviosa—. Vamos a localizar al Doctor Cummings. Es algo así como mi mentor. Mi madre y él eran buenos amigos, y cuidó de mí después que ella... después que ella murió. Sabía un montón de chismes sobre mi familia de los que nunca habló, y él... él siempre ha sido bueno en las crisis. —Más bien completamente imperturbable todo el tiempo. ¿Y no se había recuperado terriblemente rápido del ataque de la mañana? Había estado más fastidiado que asustado... no era una reacción típica. Excepto para él. Pero era suficiente para hacerle preguntarse—. De cualquier forma, lo encontraremos y veremos que tiene que decir, y quizás nos figuremos donde ir desde aquí. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Tú eres la bruja asesina —dijo tranquilamente—. Supongo que iremos donde tu digas.

—Deja de hacer eso, ó no habrá Milk-Bones1 para ti esta noche

Él gimió, lo que causó que varias cabezas femeninas se volvieran en su dirección.

Darien era un poco mas grande que la vida... demonios, era un poco más grande que su camiseta, la cual se abultaba y ondulaba en interesantes direcciones. Era de lejos el hombre más grande que había en el vestíbulo del hospital. Posiblemente del hospital. O de la ciudad.

—No empieces con bromas de perros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso depende de ti —dijo ella con engreimiento—. Ahora vamos. El Doctor Cummings probablemente estará en su oficina.

—¿Cómo es?

—Como un enfadado coronel Sanders

Darien resopló.

—¿Tiene el cabello blanco y una barba blanca? ¿Y come toneladas de Corn Nuts2?

Ella lo miró fijamente y casi no entra en el ascensor. El puro impulso la llevó a su lado…

—¿Has estado siguiéndome?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

¿Eso te va a sacar de quicio? No es peor que intentar matarte...

Ya han tratado de hacerlo antes. Casi estoy acostumbrada a ello. Pero me _saca_ jodidamente de quicio ser seguida dijo bruscamente—. Eso es furtivo, deshonesto y desagradable.

—¡Tómalo con calma! —Levantó las manos en el aire—. En serio Serena, no te enfades, ¿Ok? sólo cálmate. No te estaba siguiendo. Puedo oler a ese tipo, el doctor Cummings en ti, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es _todo_? Apuñaló el botón del quinto piso. El ligero pánico de Darien era algo divertido. Era agradable tener ventaja con alguien tan bien parecido. Y sabía, sencillamente _sabía_, que él era uno de Aquellos Tipos. Cada mujer en el vestíbulo había estado mirándolo fijamente, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Uno de Aquellos Tipos nunca se daban cuenta de lo bien que se veían. Era molesto. No, era agradable. No, era molesto.

—Debe haberte abrazado o asido o algo. Hay un par de cabellos blancos en tu hombro izquierdo. Me refiero a que tú tienes el mismo olfato que yo, no tienes que seguir a nadie. Así que relájate, ¿Ok?

—El doctor Cummings me derribó en el vestíbulo —admitió—. Estaba algo cabreado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Contigo?

—No, porque los asesinos nos hacían llegar tarde para los grandes recorridos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Huh. Sí, mejor vamos a hablar con este tipo. Mierda, quizás podamos reclutarlo.

—Estoy segura —dijo con sequedad, mientras avanzaba por el Guante, como todos llamaban a las oficinas de los médicos del quinto piso, y Darien se le ponía al par—, que estaría encantado.

Ella se detuvo fuera de la oficina de Cummings y alzó la mano para llamar.

—Esta puerta dice Dr. Gummings —señaló Darien.

—Mmm. Es una de las muchas maneras en que el doctor Cummings intenta asegurarse que los internos no le molesten.

Golpeó dos veces.

—Váyase o lo despediré.

—Esta es otra —explicó ella y abrió la puerta.

—Oh, maravilloso. Es la Doctora Enfermera Tsukino. ¿O es Enfermera Tsukino, Doctora? No dejes que la puerta aplaste tu minúscula cabeza al salir.

—Este hombre de aquí —dijo Serena, señalando a Darien, que estaba abiertamente fascinado por las rizadas cejas de Cummings—, me dice que soy Beryl Le Fay.

El Doctor Cummings gruñó y comenzó a manotear el montón de _Lancet_3 del último año.

—Y que ha sido enviado para asesinarme para que no pueda destruir el mundo.

El Doctor Cummings encontró el ejemplar que quería y se recostó hacia atrás en la silla. Volvió a gruñir, una invitación para que Serena siguiera hablando.

Y yo me preguntaba —continuó ella, sintiéndose estúpida— que tendría usted que decir acerca de eso.

Estoy sorprendido de que el chico esté todavía vivo —dijo el doctor Cummings, sin levantar la vista de la revista—. Y decepcionado, debería agregar. No tengo nada más que decir aparte de esto, Su Alteza.

Ella parpadeó. Volvió a pensar en ello. Empezó a hablar. Cambió de opinión. Volvió a cambiar de opinión nuevamente. Dijo:

—¿Su Alteza?

—Bien. _Eres_ la hermana de un rey. Un rey muerto hace siglos, pero así son las cosas.

Oh, amigo —dijo Darien, y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana—. Está en un gran problema Cummings.

Guárdate las manos para ti, hombre lobo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Darien casi se cayó de la silla

—¡Amigo! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted también es de una Manada.

—¿Te doy la impresión de que me gusta el filete servido a la _tártara_? —dijo Cummings bruscamente—. Esta escrito en ustedes. Los depredadores caminan, se paran, se mueven y corren completamente diferente que el resto de nosotros. Si quieren engañar al Homo Sapiens, os aconsejaría que no caminaranpor ahí midiendo a todo el mundo como si quisieran descubrir a qué saben. Y con respecto a _ti_, Su Alteza —dijo , girando hacia Serena—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta… esta _gentuza_? _Engañada por su excesiva_ hermosura. No tengo dudas. Encarecidamente considera asesinarlo, querida. Los hombres lobo no son nada salvo problemas, y _no_ son buenos maridos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —replico Darien con vehemencia.

—¿Dónde está tu padre, licántropo? —preguntó el doctor Cummings con engañosa cortesía.

—Él está... um... mira, enfoquémonos en el tema, ¿te parece? Y no me llames eso. Escupe lo que sabes. Ahora mismo —se volvió hacia Serena que estaba intentando desesperadamente seguir la conversación—. Pero volvamos a eso por un segundo... nosotros _también_ somos buenos esposos. Sabes... una vez que encontramos a la chica adecuada.

El doctor Cummings hizo un sonido. No fue un sonido de aliento.

Mira, la mayoría de los chicos que conozco realmente quieren una hembra, quiero decir una esposa, y niños. Realmente lo quieren. Pero no hay muchos de los nuestros, y hay toneladas y toneladas de _sus_ chicos, así que muchas veces no lo piensan dos veces antes de establecerse, y bueno, los humanos son diferentes de la Manada, no hay porque avergonzarse…

Darien —estaba exasperada, (¿a quién _le importaba_?) y divertida con su angustia—. ¿Podemos centrarnos con este asunto de Su Alteza? ¡Y usted! —El doctor Cummings se estremeció cuando ella agitó un dedo hacia él—. Empiece a hablar. Comience con "me trasladé a la Bahía de Monterrey y conocí a tu madre antes de que nacieras" y termine con "y entonces tú y el hombre lobo entraron en mi oficina". Empiece _ahora_.

¡Sí! Agregó Darien.

No me levantes la voz, cachorro. Cummings miró a Serena . Me trasladé a Monterrey porque por mi don supe que Beryl Le Fay iba a nacer aquí en setenta y dos horas. Te encontré en este hospital y entablé amistad con tu madre. Le expliqué a tu madre quien eras, pero no quiso creerme, y me prohibió decírtelo.

Te mantuve a salvo todos estos años y te he cuidado desde que tu madre murió. Ahora los Elegidos de Arturo están intentando asesinarte. No tiene nada que ver con salvar al mundo. Entonces tú y el hombre lobo vinisteis a mi oficina. Volvió a recoger la revista.

¡Oh, Amigo! Darien se frotó la frente . Estas pidiendo un ataque al corazón o qué revienten tus pulmones, qué te exploten los ojos o algo así. Quiero decir, ni siquiera la _conozco_ y toda esta historia me cabrea mucho.

¿Mi madre? Serena tosió y lo intento de nuevo . ¿Mi madre estaba al tanto de esto?

No. No estabas escuchando, Doctora Tsukino, un rasgo que he discutido contigo antes.

Lo siento murmuró ella.

¿Quieres que le arranque los pulmones por ti? Preguntó Darien alegremente.

Inténtalo, licántropo.

Te dije, que no me llamaras así.

Chicos, basta _ya_ dijo ella bruscamente . Acaba con lo que estaba diciendo, Doctor.

Él aspiró por la nariz.

Bien. Como dije antes tu madre rehusó creer la verdad. Y lo hizo. Obstinadamente no se permitió creer. Se fue a la tumba pensando que eras como cualquier otra niña. Estaba, de hecho, decidida a que fueras como cualquier otra niña. Sin importar lo que viera. Sin importar lo que hicieras. El Doctor Cummings hizo una pausa . Una agradable mujer dijo al fin , pero no muy inteligente.

—_No_ hables de la madre de Serena de esa manera gruñó Darien.

Este es un país libre, cachorro y me veo como si estuviera preocupado por irritar a alguien que lame sus testículos durante la luna llena.

A Darien se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y Serena se tragó una carcajada. Se dio cuenta al instante que el gran semental rubio no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con humanos cincuentones repartiendo gilipolleces.

Ok, está bien dijo levantando las manos . Permanezcamos centrados.

Yo _no_ me lamo las...

Así que, doctor Cummings ¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué que ha perseverado tanto?

Para protegerte del ocasional imbécil que quisiera matarte a causa de quién eres. Echó una significativa mirada a Darien, cuyas manos estaban cerrándose y relajándose, cerrándose y relajándose . Ó mejor dicho, quién eras.

¿Y los tipos de esta mañana?

Te lo dije, los Elegidos de Arturo.

Hubo un largo silencio y, cuando parecía que el Doctor Cummings no tenía nada más que decir, Serena exasperada dijo:

¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Probablemente una pandilla de perdedores, murmuró Darien . Que salieron tras de ti sólo porque pueden hacerlo.

¿Y cuál es _tu_ objetivo en nuestra bella ciudad, exactamente? Preguntó con aspereza el Doctor Cummings . Estoy seguro de que puedo adivinarlo. Tu alpha te dio orden de ponerte en marcha, y así lo hiciste sin una pregunta ni un murmullo. Típica conducta de la Manada.

¡No lo hizo! Es decir, decidí venir por mí mismo. Bien, mmm, ¿Y qué infiernos sabe usted sobre eso, Cummings?

El Doctor Cummings se encogió de hombros, y empezó a buscar a su alrededor un paquete de cigarrillos. Por supuesto, fumar estaba prohibido en el hospital. Sólo el Doctor Cummings se atrevía a intentarlo.

Pasé algún tiempo años en compañía de una dama licántropo. Había sido desterrada de tu Manada por alguna razón trivial, y estaba sola.

¿Dónde está ahora? Preguntó Serena, interesada a pesar de ella misma. Nunca había visto al Doctor Cummings en compañía de nadie excepto su madre. De hecho, había rumores de que era gay.

Un nuevo líder de la Manada ascendió al poder, la perdonó por su increíblemente pequeña trasgresión y se fue, volvió al Cabo a vivir alegremente atrapando conejos con los dientes.

¿Quién era? Preguntó Darien—. Seguramente conozco a su familia.

No es asunto tuyo. A lo que me refiero es a que, yo que tú no señalaría con eldedo a los Elegidos de Arturo, porque tus propias razones para estar aquí no están precisamente libres de reproche.

¡Uh-huh! Estoy intentando salvar al mundo, compañero. Lo _menos_ que necesito es tener que lidiar con la aflicción de engreídos humanos entrometidos.

Los Elegidos de Arturo dijo Serena, intentando de nuevo que volvieran al tema . ¿Cuál es su historia?

Cummings se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo.

Partidarios fanáticos de la leyenda del Rey Arturo. Sabes, por supuesto, que Arturo fue traicionado por su media hermana, Beryl Le Fay, y en definitiva fue por eso por lo que cayó en la batalla. Los Elegidos de Arturo piensan que si se deshacen de _ti_, Arturo finalmente volverá.

Así que dijo Darien , están locos de remate.

Bueno, sí. Son fanáticos. Un grupo terco con el que razonar.

Espera un minuto dijo Serena . La supuesta "naturaleza diabólica" de Beryl es legendaria, no un hecho. De hecho, hoy en día mucha gente piensa que la maldad de Beryl fue la invención de monjes misóginos.

Tanto el Doctor Cummings como Darien se encogieron de hombros. Serena resistió la urgencia de elevar las manos en el aire. ¡Hombres! Que Dios no permita que consideren la historia de una forma favorable a la mujer. Beryl Le Fay era probablemente una mujer totalmente agradable para su tiempo. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, seguro. ¿Pero malvada, diabólica y una hechicera oscura? Naah.

¿Pero cómo saben que Serena es Beryl?

Igual que yo. Las estrellas, libros antiguos, leyendas, profecías. ¿_Tú _cómo lo supiste?

Uno de los miembros de mi Manada puede ver el futuro admitió Darien . Ella dijo que si no presentaba mi trasero en la casa de Serena_pronto_4, el mundo iba a estallar, o algo así.

Hmm. Encantador. Así pues, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

Darien se quedó en blanco. Serena dijo:

¿Planes?

Para eliminar la amenaza a tu seguridad personal, para no destruir el mundo, todas las profecías coinciden en _eso_, lamento decírtelo… ya sabes. Tus planes

Uh…

Genial, gruñó el Doctor Cummings . Lo juro, Serena, te pones más tonta con cada año que pasa.

Cuida la lengua advirtió Darien.

Y tú, sospecho que nunca fuiste el cuchillo más afilado en el cajón.

Amigo, voy a hacer que te comas tus orejas.

El Doctor Charlatán suspiró

Muy bien. La secta de Arturo tiene su centro de operaciones en Salem, Massachussets. Vayan allí. Aplasten a sus enemigos. Coman un helado cubierto de chocolate caliente. Fin.

Espere, espere, espere. Si sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir, ¿por qué no me advirtió? ¿Por qué no me habló de la secta de Arturo diez años atrás?

Correcto. Ahora veo que te he fallado. Porque sin duda alguna tú me habrías creído y te habrías marchado enseguida para Salem.

Podría haberlo hecho masculló ella.

¿No te das cuenta, Serena? Tenía que esperar hasta que las fuerzas empezaran a moverse contra ti. Era la única manera de que hubiera una posibilidad de que me creyeras. La secta nunca te hubiera hecho daño durante tu infancia, porque todas las profecías dicen que no destruirás el mundo hasta que seas adulta.

Espere, espere protestó Darien . ¿Entonces por qué no matarla cuando era un bebé? ¿Y salvar al mundo de esa manera?

Porque la secta no puede utilizarla si está muerta, estúpido mestizo. Y no es tan fácil de matar, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Lo cual no me sorprendería.

¿Pero cómo pueden utilizarla para destruir el mundo? ¿Esos tipos de Arturo?

Cummings se encogió de hombros.

Nadie lo sabe. Sólo que es esencial para la trama. Si la mataban de niña, ¿Quién podría decir lo qué ocurriría? Esperar hasta que crezca, bien crecidita, Serena, es hora de dejar en paz las rosquillas , y arriesgar que el mundo sea destruido. No es una elección fácil. Muchos de nosotros decidimos observar y esperar. Ahora márchense.

No es de buena educación matar a tipos viejos murmuró Darien en voz baja . No es de buena educación matar a tipos viejos. No es de buena educación…

Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer cerca, lo que hice, y ahora se acabó, y es la hora de Miller. El Doctor Cummings aplaudió bruscamente, haciendo que Serena y Darien se sobresaltaran . ¡Ahora vayan! A Salem. Adiós.

Darien y Serena se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

Yo juego si tu juegas dijo ella . No quiero entrar en el hospital otra vez y preocuparme de que los Elegidos de Arturo lastimen a los espectadores.

Voy donde tu vayas.

Que conmovedor dijo el doctor Cummings . He aprobado tu petición de vacaciones hace como treinta segundos. Sugiero que no os retraséis.

¿Por qué? Preguntó Serena . ¿Hay algo que no nos haya dicho?

No. Ahora sólo estoy aburrido. Adiós.

Que amoroso murmuró Darien una vez estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta.

A Massachussets dijo Serena esquivando asesinos a lo largo de todo el camino, y con un hombre lobo como guardaespaldas.

No te olvides de los helados con baño de chocolate caliente.

**Continuara…**

Milk Bones : galletas para perros

2 Corn nuts : cereales

3 Lancet : revista médica especializada de gran prestigio

4 En español en el original.

1

2

3

4


	14. Chapter 14

**La Caída de Darien**

**Hola aquí os dejamos 8 capis mas que los disfruten y esperamos sus Reviews, hasta mañana chicas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 13

—No podemos regresar a tu casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además, llevaría unas seis horas de limpieza hacer que la casa sea habitable otra vez. Dicho sea de paso, gracias por eso.

Darien ignoró el sarcasmo.

—Y con toda seguridad no puedo aparecerme en la mansión _contigo_.

—Uh-huh. Err… ¿Te importaría decirme otra vez por qué es eso?

—Pues es obvio, se suponía que tenía que matarte.

—No me digas qué es obvio —ordenó ella—. Tengo suficiente de eso de parte del Doctor Cummings.

—Sí, Cristo, que tipo gruñón. El tipo no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿verdad? —Darien dijo esto en un tono de reticente admiración—. De todos modos, sobre lo otro… difícilmente puedo cruzar la puerta principal y decir, "Hey, chicos, aquí esta Beryl Le Fay, no tenía ganas de matarla, ¿Qué hay para almorzar?".

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te meterás en líos por eso?

Darien se estiró, contoneándose en el asiento del conductor, luego se metió en el aparcamiento de un supermercado.

—Puede ser. Algo por el estilo. Bueno, sí.

—Darien, no puedes… quiero decir. Aprecio que hayas renunciando a tu sacrosanta misión de asesinato premeditado y todo eso, ¿pero acaso tu especie no destierra a los miembros de la Manada, por, digamos diminutas y pequeñitas razones? Ni que digamos de no cumplir con una misión asignada.

—Tenemos una mentalidad de grupo —explicó él—. Si haces algo que dañe al grupo, o potencialmente pueda llegar a dañar al grupo, es hora de decir adiós.

—¿Así que tú… tú no puedes regresar? —Serena intentó no sonar tan horrorizada como se sentía. Era una solitaria… bueno, una solitaria… circunstancial. Su padre había muerto el día en que ella nació; su madre, cuando era una adolescente. Pero Darien estaba renunciando deliberadamente a su familia... por ella. Era conmovedor. Y enloquecedor—. ¿Nunca más?

Él bostezó, aparentemente despreocupado.

—Bueno, me imagino que es algo así: O destruyes el mundo, en tal caso, mi alpha no podrá patearme el culo, o, no lo haces, en tal caso, mi alpha entenderá que yo tenía razón. En cierto modo es una situación de ganar o ganar para mí.

—Salvo por la posible muerte de billones.

—Bueno sí. También está eso.

—¿Pero nunca podrás ver a tus amigos otra vez? —Serena estaba teniendo problemas para dejar ese tema—. ¿Tu familia?

—Me iba a ir de todas formas. Era eso, o… de todas formas, me tenía que ir.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo ella sin convicción—. Yo… gracias. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Tengo hambre.

—¿_Otra vez_?

—Hey, no todos pesamos cien libras y tenemos el metabolismo de un mono gordo.

—¡Oh, que bonito! —chasqueó ella—. Bien, mientras estas aquí, aprovecharé para utilizar mi tarjeta de efectivo, retiraré algo de dinero.

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella, lo cual la sobresaltó, por no decir más. Estaba muy caliente. Su mano hacia parecer que la de ella era pequeña, a la luz del sol de California, el vello en sus nudillos era de un color azabache azulado. Se sintió fascinada al notar que su dedo índice y corazón tenían el mismo largo.

—No.

Ella miró fijamente sus azules, azules ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Nos dirigimos a Salem, verdad? Las probabilidades indican que algunos chicos malos nos estarán siguiendo el rastro. ¿Correcto?

—¿Qué? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Diez horas atrás mi principal problema era encontrar un par de pantis que no tuvieran una carrera.

—_Entonces_, no puedes dejar un rastro de dinero —continuó pacientemente—. No tarjetas de efectivo, no tarjetas de crédito. Si haces un gran retiro bancario, mi Manada sabrá que estas viva. Asumirán que estoy muerto, y entonces habrá verdaderos problemas.

—Cómo podrían saberlo… no importa, no me lo digas. No podemos cruzar el país sin dinero —puntualizó ella.

—Sí, sí. Estoy trabajando en eso.

—¡Qué alivio! —Dijo ella, saliendo del coche, siguiéndolo por la acera—. En serio. No tienes idea.

—Auch, cierra el pico. Tú… cuidado con lo que dices. —La agarró por el codo y la sacó del camino justo cuando un adolescente atravesaba como un rayo la puerta de una tienda. El chico se detuvo por un minuto, totalmente asustado, y al mismo tiempo todos oyeron el sonido de las sirenas.

Bueno, probablemente eso no fuera así, pensó Serena. Seguro que Darien las había escuchado un minuto antes. Qué hombre más molesto. ¿Y qué le sucedería cuando creciera la luna? ¿_Entonces_ qué? ¿Realmente creía que se iba a volver un lobo y correría de aquí para allá haciendo pis en las tomas de incendios?

—¡Mierda! —lloriqueó el muchacho, y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Darien dio un paso hacia él…

—No hagas eso —dijo Serena bruscamente—. Podría tener un arma.

—Él _tiene_ un arma —contestó Darien, aburrido. El chico, sorpresivamente, le tiró una bolsa de papel a Serena, quien la atrapó por puro reflejo.

Ambos observaron al chico abandonar corriendo el aparcamiento.

Serena abrió la bolsa, la cual estaba repleta con billetes de veinte, diez, y cinco.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Bueno, Um. Parece que tenemos dinero imposible de rastrear para nuestro viaje.

Darien se golpeó la frente con el talón de la mano, luego empujó a Serena hacia el coche.

—Vámonos de aquí antes que vengan los polis. —Saltó dentro del descapotable, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Bruja afortunada.

—Necesitamos otro coche.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena. Habían dejado atrás los límites de la ciudad de Monterey, cuando acabó de contar el dinero. Ochocientos sesenta y dos dólares. Sin cambio—. ¿Um, por qué?

—Porque mi Manada alquiló éste para mí. Pueden rastrearlo. Tenemos que dejarlo y encontrar algún otro.

—Está bien.

—Así qué, hazlo.

—¿Qué haga _qué_?

—Tú sabes. Practica tu abracadabra y desea un coche.

—No funciona así.

—Infiernos si no lo hace.

—No tengo un control consciente sobre ello —explicó, intentando, y fallando, de apartarse el cabello del rostro. Los descapotables eran sexys y se veían genial en las películas, pero en la vida real no podías ver debido a todo el cabello que volaba a tu alrededor. Y temía intentar pasar un cepillo por todo ese lío cuando por fin se detuvieran. No es que tuviera un cepillo. Pero aún así.

—Caramba, hasta que apareciste, nunca creí que pudiera hacer algo especial. A excepción de jugar a los bolos —agregó ella pensativamente—. Soy toda una experta.

—Sí, apuesto que esos pinos sencillamente caen ante ti todo el tiempo. Concéntrate —ordenó él—. Necesitamos… un coche… imposible de rastrear.

—Para… de hablar… de esa forma.

Él golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano.

—Mierda. Bien, supongo que puedo robar uno… sólo que tendremos que hacerlo al menos una vez o más cada día.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un avión? ¿En vez de conducir cuatro o cinco días?

—¿Quieres mostrar tu identificación al personal de seguridad del aeropuerto? Porque, ya sabes, no creo que eso sea muy inteligente. Lo cual también deja fuera de la cuestión alquilar un coche, y tomar un tren.

—¿Es que acaso hay tantos hombres lobo a lo largo del país?

—No. Sólo hay cerca de trescientos mil de nosotros, en todo el mundo. Aún así. Creo que esto es demasiado importante como para arriesgarnos. Odiaría joderlo debido a la mala suerte, ¿sabes? No es que tú tengas precisamente mala suerte. Pero de todas formas. No me entusiasma la idea de correr riesgos… Está bien, si lo hace, pero no riesgos de esa magnitud. ¿Entiendes?

—Apenas. ¿No puedes pedirle un coche a alguien de tu… umm, tu familia… Manada o como sea que la llames?

—Bueno, podría pero prefiero no correr el riesgo que le llegue el rumor a Nicolás… mi alpha —explicó él—. Me arriesgaría a pasar una noche o dos con algún miembro de la Manada local, porque mi misión es ultra secreta…

—Excelente, Sr. Bond.

—_Como sea_, la mayor parte de la Manada no sabe en que estoy metido. Sólo los de la Costa Este. Así que no hay problema en aparecer en el umbral de alguno y pedir hospedaje por una noche. Pero para hacer eso, y estar en una situación donde tendría que pedir prestado un coche, y tenerte a ti como acompañante… eso quizás llegue a los oídos equivocados.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Entonces, necesitamos un coche. Conduciremos un rato, luego pediremos hospedaje.

—¡Te lo digo ahora, no más descapotables! —declaró Serena.

—Ay, ¿Cómo es eso? —Se quejó—. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te guste la sensación del viento en el rostro?

Ella apuntó hacia su cabeza, la cual, gracias a los desordenados rizos, era casi el doble del tamaño usual.

—Por nada, Darien. _Por...na...da_.

—Ay, te ves mona.

—Y tú estas demente, pero eso quedó probado hace un par de horas. No descapotables

—Bien, no conduciré unas tropecientas millas…

—Tres mil quinientas —dijo ella secamente.

—…encerrado en una caja de acero. Que hay de bueno en eso. ¡Sare-Bear!1

—Ew, no me llames así, Sare-Bear. Ufff.

—Porque pareces una linda osita con todo ese cabello sobre la…

—Para de parlotear. ¿Qué? ¿Eres claustrofóbico?

—No. Sólo que no me gusta estar encerrado en una caja de acero por horas y horas en un día.

—Aja, _eres_ claustrofóbico.

—No, sólo es… que esa alfombra sintética… la tapicería… —se estremeció—. Eso apesta. Definitivamente apesta.

—¿Sabes qué necesitamos?

—¿Para qué no destruyas el mundo?

—Además de eso. Necesitamos una camioneta. Una preciosa y gran camioneta con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y con supercabina.

—¿Qué es una supercabina?

—Es una que puede llevar dos o tres personas en los asientos delanteros y a otro par en el asiento trasero. Hay mucho espacio para guardar nuestras cosas, y si empiezas a sentir que la tapicería te agobia, puedes viajar en la parte de atrás mientras conduzco. Tu cabello se despeinará por la brisa, tus orejas aletearan detrás de ti… será genial.

—¿Puedes destruir el mundo en este instante? —preguntó él—. Porque si tengo que aguantar otro chiste sobre perros…

—Y si no conseguimos una habitación de motel o no queremos detenernos por mucho tiempo, podemos extender sacos de dormir en la parte de atrás y echarnos una siestecita allí. Tendríamos que parar y usar algo de este dinero para comprar equipo de camping, pero eso es algo sencillo.

Le frunció el ceño. Parpadeó. Y por fin dijo:

—En cierto modo es brillante

—Bien —dijo modestamente—. _Tengo_ un doctorado.

—Bien, entonces. Procuraremos robar una camioneta.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando alcancemos a los Elegidos de Arturo?

—Primero tenemos que hacerlo —dijo él lúgubremente, y ella no tuvo ninguna réplica para eso.

**Continuara…**

Juego de palabras intraducible al español entre el nombre de Serena y Sare-Bear, el cual es una conocida marca de ositos de peluche.

1


	15. Chapter 15

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 14

—Esto es una locura —comentó ella.

—No lo es. Ahora intenta parecer que no estas robando un coche.

—Pero _estamos_ robando un coche.

—¿Acabarás con esto? Disimula. Apóyate contra la puerta.

—¿Esa qué estas intentando abrir?

Darien resistió la urgencia de estrangular a Serena. Era una interesante mejora frente a resistir el deseo apremiante de besarla. Uno pensaría, ya que le había salvado la vida, bueno o algo así puesto que no había intentado matarla otra vez , y ya que estaba ayudándola a buscar a los Gordos y Grandes Perdedores de Arturo, que ella debería estar un poco agradecida.

O al menos más agradable. Pero nooooooooo. Estaba bla-bla-bla y queja-queja-queja. ¡Cómo si lo pudiera hacer mejor que un hombre lobo adulto! Ok, bien, quizás podría. Pero era irrelevante. ¿Verdad?

—Es sólo que es una idea sumamente descabellada —le estaba explicando como si fuera retrasado mental.

Agarró la manilla de la puerta otra vez e intentó oler su cabello sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¡Rosas y algodón dulce! Y ¿No se veía bonita en el descapotable con esos rizos rubios volando por todos lados? Ahora tenía la nariz bronceada, e incluso le gustaba la sombra rosada.

Ella se giró y le miró con suspicacia, y contuvo la respiración en medio de su aspiración. Entonces para distraerla dijo:

—Muéstrame otro lugar que tenga todos los coches aparcados en una hilera con las llaves puestas —extendió las manos para indicar el montón de coches de la empresa de alquiler Enterprise— ¿Eh? Muéstramelo. Es todo lo que te pido.

—_Enséñame_ otro lugar que tenga _menos_ control administrativo en cualquiera de esos coches. ¿Tú no piensas que hacen un recuento de cabezas o, lo que sea —un recuento de parrillas—antes de que el último tipo se vaya a casa? Sabrán que alguien se lo llevó en un instante.

—Así pues encontraremos otra empresa de alquiler de coches —dijo él— y robaremos de allí.

—¿Puedo ayudarles amigos?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, Darien juró entre dientes. Seguramente, el tipo se había acercado sigilosamente a contraviento, y seguro, que Serena lo distraía bastante —ella como que obstruía su radar, por así decirlo— pero eso no era una excusa. ¡Nada de jodidas excusas!

—Sólo estamos mirando —explicó Serena, después de aclararse la garganta e intentar sonreír.

El tío que les había saludado parecía más nervioso que ellos… y más enfadado de lo que Darien se sentía. Su traje gris estaba arrugado, y la corbata le volaba por sobre el hombro con la brisa. Mechones de su cabello rubios se desprendían en todas direcciones, y sus ojos de un azul acuoso pasaban alternativamente de fijos a huidizos. Cuando Darien percibió un olorcillo de seda quemada… el olor de la desesperación, tiró del hombro de Serena para ponerla detrás de él.

—Uh, oh —murmuró.

—¿Necesitan un coche? Te diré lo que haremos. Puedes llevarte esa camioneta de allí —apuntó a una lustrosa y nuevita, furgoneta roja, completa con una supercabina y aproximadamente catorce antenas.

Miraron la camioneta, brillando casi como un espejismo, o el Santo Grial, Darien casi esperaba oír un coro de ángeles cantando, luego volvieron a mirar al vendedor.

—Estoy harto de este lugar —murmuró—. Han ascendido a _Jim Danielson_ en vez de a mí. El tipo llega una hora tarde cada día y sale una hora más temprano. Y ni hablemos de sus descansos para comer. Son más como pequeñas vacaciones. ¿El tipo se tira a la hija del jefe? ¿Es por eso que le ascienden a _él_? ¿A _él_?

—Nosotros, uh, no queremos que te metas en problemas —dijo Serena.

—Y no queremos que te acerques más —advirtió Darien.

—No, mira esta bien, ¿ves? —El frustrado empleado de Enterprise sonrió abiertamente, lo cual parecía absolutamente espantoso—. Sabes conducir con una transmisión estándar, ¿verdad?

—Conducir un coche con marchas_ no_ es el mayor problema en esta situación —dijo Darien.

—Shhhhh. —Serena le dio un codazo en el costado—, déjale acabar.

—Sin problemas. Sólo lo arreglaré en el ordenador. Nadie sabrá nada de esto. Vamos, llévensela. Pueden ayudarme a joder a mi jefe —miró hacia el horizonte por un momento, pareciendo atormentado—. Yo sólo… hoy no. Lo he aguantado y he seguido aguantando, pero por alguna razón hoy… no, hoy no puedo hacerlo. Ni un día más. Así que vamos.

—Deja de parecer tan condenadamente satisfecha —le dijo Darien a Serena más tarde, mientras dejaban atrás California.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó.

—Así que, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que eso ocurra?

—Aproximadamente una en tropecientas.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. Si bien es una buena camioneta.

—Una _gran _camioneta.

—Estas viéndote satisfecha otra vez.

—Lo siento.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 15

—Valeeeee… tenemos sacos de dormir, una nevera portátil, agua, mochilas, linternas, papel higiénico, Purell1, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, galletas deshidratadas, un par de cuchillos afilados, cubiertos, platos, una parrilla, una sartén y una olla. Veamos, ¿Qué estoy olvidando?

—El hecho de que soy un hombre lobo —murmuró Darien, para no ser oído.

—Oh, sí. Eso. No lo olvidé, sólo estoy descartándolo totalmente.

—¡Bien!

—Déjalo, ahora, me estás haciendo perder el hilo. —Echó un vistazo a su lista, simulando que Darien no estaba respirando con indignación a menos de quince centímetros. Como si el Wall-Mart no fuese bastante distracción… la sección de acampada era más grande que Yosemite.

—Vale, así que, podemos ir a la sección de comestibles para obtener perritos calientes, bacon, pan, y…

—Serena, no necesitamos todas estas chorradas —señaló el saco de dormir y prácticamente sorbió de la indignación—. En primer lugar, tenemos una suma de dinero limitada, así que te diré en lo que no tienes que tirar el dinero.

—Oh, ¿lo harías? Eso sería fenomenal —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo ver en la oscuridad, así que no te molestes con las linternas. Tan seguro como la mierda que no necesito las tiritas del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Y me comería mi propia mierda antes que tocar uno de esos estofados de carne deshidratados.

—Eres tan ordinario —le dijo—. Y te estás olvidando de mí. No puedo ver en la oscuridad, ni lanzarme a una carrera mortal para coger a una gimiente presa por el cuello. Y me gustaría estar caliente por la noche.

—¿Por qué no me dejas eso a mí? —la miró lascivamente.

—¿Por qué no te dan por el culo?

Él se desinfló.

—Ay, vamos, Serena, es mi trabajo cuidar de ti. No necesitas toda esta basura.

—Mmmmm. —Tachó unos pocos artículos más de la lista—. Mira, aprecio que malograras todo el plan de "Matar a Serena", de verdad. Pero si tengo que viajar por el campo con un extraño homicida… eso es, dije homicida, no te hinches como una cobra y me mires ferozmente, entonces voy a cuidar de mí misma. Como he estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Si no te importa. _E incluso si te importa, Semental_.

—Ese fue un buen discurso —dijo él con admiración.

—Oh, cállate. Y agarra ese spray para bichos, ¿vale?

—¡Aggg! No _te_ vas a poner de verdad ese spray, ¿verdad?

—No, voy a usarlo para endulzar mi café. Sólo sostenlo —dijo, ya exhausta. Un largo día. Un jodido largo día, y eso era un hecho.

—¿Necesitas cristales de sal y granos de pimienta fresca? ¿Y vainas de vainilla? —gritó—. ¡Pensé que estábamos recortando!

—Lo estamos, pero hay algunas cosas que me niego a dejar. Creo que he sido una persona bastante amable hasta ahora, ¿no? Es decir, vuelves toda mi vida del revés, pero te sigo el juego. Mira, piensa en ello como llevar con nosotros un pequeño sabor de hogar para el camino.

—Estoy pensando en ello como una maldita pérdida de espacio y dinero, ¿qué te parece?

—Una persona de imaginación limitada —admitió—, y pobres habilidades culinarias podría pensar así.

Él olfateó el bote que contenía las vainas de vainilla y lo tiró dentro del carro.

—PTI, nena, soy un maldito gran cocinero, y estas cosas son un completo desperdicio en un viaje de acampada. Por no mencionar que estas vienen de México, no de Madagascar, así que encima de todo, te están timando.

—Di eso después de que hayas probado mi chocolate de hoguera.

—Seguro que lo haré. De todos modos, ¿cuánto dinero nos queda?

—Suficiente para conseguir huevos de granja —dijo ella, cogiéndolos de la sección de lácteos—. Sé un buen chico y escabúllete para conseguir algo de queso Asiago, ¿Ok?

—Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sólo estás furioso porque nos hemos saltado el pasillo de las Milk Bones.

—Serena, por el amor de Dios… si no paras con las bromas de perros, y quiero decir, parar ahora mismo… —la siguió, prácticamente retorciéndose las manos, y ella escondió una sonrisa. Estaba bien tener ventaja, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Acampar con un lobo… _eso_ sí que iba a ser una aventura.

**Continuara..**

Purell es un antiséptico para las manos instantáneo, sin necesidad de usar jabón.

1


	17. Chapter 17

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 16

—Entonces ¿Quieres detenerte?

—No me molestaría detenerme.

—No te pregunté si te _molestaría_. Te pregunté…

—Ya que estoy sentado al lado tuyo —le dijo, tratando de no ser brusco—, fui capaz de seguir la conversación. Mira, puedo continuar toda la noche. Conduciendo, —añadió, cuando ella se sonrojó—. Puedo conducir toda la noche. Si lo deseas, acomódate en la parte trasera y duerme.

—Bueno, compramos todo ese equipo de camping.

—Tú. _Tú_, lo compraste todo.

—Correcto. Y son, —se miró la muñeca— las ocho y media. Podríamos detenernos, tal vez dormir unas pocas horas.

—¿Y hacer unas hamburguesas?

—¿Qué? —gritó—. ¡Acabamos de gastar veinte dólares en McDonalds!

—Oh, Big Macs, —se burló—. Son más como un aperitivo que una comida real.

—De hecho, —dijo glacialmente—. Si la memoria no me falla alguien insistió en detenerse para poder conseguir el juguete de la Cajita Feliz.

—Es para la hija de mi amigo, —trató de no gimotear—. De todas formas, no es mi culpa. Esas cosas no te llenan. Media hora después…

—Sólo han pasado veinte minutos.

—…Ya tienes hambre otra vez.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, lo que pareció doloroso, y dejó una marca roja. Resistió el impulso de besarla.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces nos detendremos, comeremos, y dormiremos. Por un ratito. De todos modos ya salimos de California. Quiero decir, vamos a buen ritmo.

—Okay, —dijo, porque en realidad, no sabia que _otra cosa_ decir. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo cual lo estaba poniendo nervioso a _él_. Lo que no podía soportar. Era como si, hasta unos minutos antes, ella realmente no hubiera pensado en el hecho de que habían estado durmiendo uno junto al otro en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Lo que era muy extraño, porque Serena era muchas cosas, pero estúpida no era una de ellas. Mierda, era la primera cosa que había pasado por _su_ mente cuando estaban decidiendo que bolsas de nylon comprar—. Así que nos detendremos.

Ella señaló.

—Ahí hay un camping.

—Sip, ya lo veo.

Veinte minutos después, tenían su permiso para una noche de acampada y habían seleccionado un pequeño lugar que en términos generales, dado lo que acababa de pagar, salía a razón de diez dólares el metro cuadrado.

Decidió besarla otra vez, para romper el hielo. Bueno, por eso, y porque además deseaba besarla otra vez. Pero en verdad, era, como, una necesidad. Si se ponía más nerviosa, y por ende más maliciosa, tal vez tendría que intentar matarla otra vez, y _no_ necesitaba otro aneurisma.

Entonces, se besarían, y tal vez eso llevara a algo y tal vez no, pero ella parecía esperar _algo_, y ciertamente estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla.

Excepto.

Excepto que saltó de la camioneta, se metió en una de las bolsas de dormir, y ahora se estaba cubriendo de la cabeza a los pies con nocivas sustancias químicas. Tosió e hizo arcadas y aclaró el aire frente a él con la mano, sin ningún resultado. ¡La nube lo estaba sofocando!

—¡Suficiente, suficiente!

—¿_Ves_ todos los mosquitos? —gritó—. Nos comerán vivos.

—Habla por ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Caminó en su dirección y él retrocedió, aterrorizado, era un riesgo biológico con piernas, pero lo tomó por el brazo, impidiendo su retirada. Estaba tosiendo tan fuerte que no escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es verdad! No tienes ni una marca.

—A los insectos no les gustan los hombres lobo.

—Bastardo afortunado, —murmuró.

—Escucha, Serena… —Aún lo estaba agarrando del brazo, lo que de cierta forma le gustaba. Se inclinó acercándose—. Sabes, vamos a pasar mucho… uh… ya sabes, _tiempo_ juntos… y… y… mierda.

—¿Qué? —lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y oh, era sencillamente tan hermosa que era un maldito crimen, eso es lo que era, y…

Mierda.

Sus pulmones explotaron. O, al menos, eso fue lo que sintió.

—Debes dejar de lado el repelente de insectos, —jadeó después de unos diez minutos de continuos espasmos.

—Bueno, quien lo hubiera dicho, —dijo, y sonrió por primera vez en la última media hora—. Es un repelente de hombres lobo.

Se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo.

—Bosques Profundos: contra aquellos hombres lobo especialmente molestos.

Una hora después, ya no se reía. Habían comido, apagado el fuego, se habían dado las buenas noches, metido en sus bolsas de dormir. Bueno, ella lo había hecho. Él no podía entender como podía acurrucarse a sí misma dentro de esa pesada bolsa cuando habían ochenta grados… los humanos eran _raros_, o tal vez solo lo eran las mujeres de la especie… bueno como sea. Y ahora el yacía junto a ella en la parte trasera de la camioneta, volviéndose loco lentamente.

Había tenido citas con humanas anteriormente, así que no era como si nunca hubiera tenido este problema antes. El problema de la comunicación. Porque lo había tenido. Pero de alguna forma, antes, con otras mujeres, no le había molestado tanto.

Le molestaba ahora.

Si Serena fuera una mujer lobo, olería su interés y él olería el de ella, y lo harían, o ella sencillamente le diría: no estoy interesada, amigo, así que vete a pasear, y no lo harían. Punto. Final. Pero Serena no podía oler nada, hablando comparativamente, y lo que era peor, pretendía no saber que él estaba tan excitado sexualmente que estaba listo para tener sexo con su enrollado saco de dormir. Así que estaba este asunto… este gran _asunto_ del que no estaban hablando. ¿Qué quería decir esto? Era el elefante en la habitación. Un gran elefante verde y sexualmente excitado.

Trató de pensar: ¿Qué haría Nicolás? Al principio Rei había vuelto loco al pobre hombre… aún lo hacía, a veces. Y un montón de los primeros problemas eran causados porque ella tenía dificultades en adaptarse a la Manada. Y Nicolás, como alpha, esperaba que cogiera el ritmo. Y Rei, como humana que portaba armas, pensaba que él debería morir. Así que Nicolás tenía mucha experiencia con el asunto de la comunicación. Había sido forzado a aprender, el pobre bastardo. ¿Qué haría _él_?

Hablaría con Serena, eso es lo que haría.

—Serena, —susurró Darien.

Nada.

—Escucha Serena… realmente, realmente me gustas, y hueles sensacional, y creo que tus poderes son geniales, aunque algo aterradores, y extrañamente eso te hace más deseable que cualquier otra hembra que haya conocido en mi vida, y definitivamente creo que deberíamos follar… oh, mierda, quiero decir hacer el amor, ya sabes, lo que sea… y luego podríamos abrazarnos y yo podría CONSEGUIR DORMIR UN POCO MALDICIÓN.

—¿Serena?

Un suave ronquido fue la respuesta.

—Mierda.

Salvar el mundo iba a ser más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 17

—Este asunto de hombres lobo, —dijo Serena abruptamente. Se sopló un mechón de cabello fuera del rostro y se tomó un respiro en la lucha que mantenía con la bolsa de dormir. Era todo un misterio. Comprabas la cosa con ese pequeño envoltorio redondo, y después de que la usabas, no podías volver a meterla dentro del pequeño envoltorio redondo ni aunque te apuntaran con una pistola en el oído. ¡Un misterio!—. Sabes, la luna llena saldrá en un par de días.

—En setenta y dos horas. Sip, lo sé.

—De modo que… ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—Serena, todos podríamos estar muertos dentro de setenta y dos horas.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo bruscamente—. No voy a destruir el mundo.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo esta mañana, tú gran gruñón azabache?

Masculló algo que sonó como ¿sé qué lo harás, pero quién soy yo de todas formas? Pero ni siquiera él podía ser tan inmaduro. Y hombre, ¿acaso se había levantado _él_ del lado malo de la camioneta esta mañana?

—Sólo siento curiosidad acerca de lo que pasará, eso es todo, —le dijo—. ¿Qué pasa si pierdes el control y me muerdes?

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

—¡A qué bonito! ¿Crees que a _mí_ me gustaría comenzar a preocuparme acerca de las lunas llenas y morder a la gente… y coger la rabia y comer comida medio cruda y tal vez contraer la Enfermedad del Hombre Lobo Loco?

El se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se acuclilló cerca de los ardientes remanentes del fuego.

—Es taaan temprano…

—En serio, Darien.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda. —Se sacó las manos del rostro—. Además, no es como la gripe, Serena. Tú no puedes contagiarte. Podría darte una transfusión de sangre, y no te convertirías. Somos de dos especies diferentes.

—Oh. Eso no lo sabía. ¿Así qué todas las películas están equivocadas?

—Total y completamente equivocadas. —se frotó el rostro con las manos y bostezó—. No malgastes el tiempo mirándolas, a no ser como entretenimiento. Tampoco nos robamos bebés a la luz de la luna, y no me comería a una persona por una apuesta. Guaghh.

—¿Guaghh?

Se estremeció, y ella se ofendió.

—¿Qué hay de malo en comerse a una persona? ¡Deberías sentirte afortunado! No es que desee que lo hagas.

—Sabes terrible, eso es lo que te digo. Todos ustedes. La dieta omnívora… uffff. —¡De hecho hizo una arcada!

—Bueno, nadie te está pidiendo que te comas a alguien.

—Haré una excepción, —refunfuñó.

—Muy gracioso. Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en comerme a mí. Y si somos de dos especies diferentes, ¿Cómo es que tienen hijos con humanos? Y hablando de transfusiones de sangre, ¿Acaso tendrían efecto?

—Sí, y sí. No ocurre todo el tiempo, tener cachorros con humanos, pero pasa. No sé por qué, no soy un condenado biólogo. —Volvió a quejarse y se puso de pie, luego se fue galopando hacia la camioneta—. ¿Estamos listos? Vámonos.

—¿Lista? ¿Cuál es el apuro? Y ¿Por qué estás tan quisquilloso esta mañana?

—No pude dormir, —replicó concisamente, pisando el embrague y poniendo en marcha la camioneta que soltó un rugido—. Me fui a caminar. Toda la noche.

—Bueno, discúlpame, Señor Insomne… ¡Espera! —Corrió para arrojar la última bolsa de dormir en la parte de atrás de la camioneta—. ¡Nadie me dijo que los hombres lobo eran personas tan abominables por la mañana! —Se abalanzó, y apenas llegó a abrir la puerta justo cuando él aceleraba.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes, —le dijo, cambiando a segunda mientras ella cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

—Así qué ¿Cuál es el plan, Gruñón McGee? ¿Aparte de un segundo, y un posible tercer desayuno antes de las diez de la mañana?

—Conducir hasta que estemos cansados. Detenernos otra vez. Comer. Dormir. Conducir un poco más. Encontrar a los Elegidos de Arturo. Patearles el culo. Fin.

—Es un buen plan, —dijo ella.

—Excepto que…

—¿Qué?

Volvió a bostezar, lo que era algo asombroso… su mandíbula se abría mucho más de lo que hubiera considerado posible, enseñando un montón de dientes.

—Bueno, debo mantenerme en contacto con mi gente, o empezarán a preocuparse por mí. Tal vez manden a alguien aquí. Así que pensé que esta noche podríamos quedarnos en un refugio. —Esa era una pequeña mentira. No debían quedarse en un refugio; podía reportarse desde la carretera. Pero el pensamiento de tener a Serena en una cama caliente… de tener a Serena…

—¿Qué? No entendí eso.

—Dije que estaba bien, —repitió—. No me importaría dormir con un techo sobre mi cabeza. Y deja de bostezar.

—¿Huh? No importa. Y una ducha. Podrías ducharte para sacarte todo ese repelente de bichos…

—Sí, _bueno_, esta bien. Así que, nos quedaremos en un refugio.

—Bueno, el asunto es, que tengo que dar explicaciones por ti. Porque si cualquier otro hombre lobo se llega a enterar de quien eres, tratarán de matarte.

—Una posibilidad a ser evitada a cualquier costo, —accedió—. Así que ¿Qué sugieres?

—Que actúes como mi futura compañera… quiero decir, mi prometida.

—Oh.

—Debo decirles algo, —explicó.

—Bueno. Está bien. Creo. Sabes, estoy en contra de que me maten… no soy tan irracional. Simplemente deberemos esconder el hecho de que no nos conocemos muy bien.

—Um. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Hay otro pequeño problema.

—Pequeño ¿Huh? —Suspiró mientras el desaceleraba y tomaba la salida hacia un Burger King. ¡Cómo si no acabara de comerse una libra y media de bacón!—. Apuesto que sí. Bueno, desembúchalo. Con la semana que estoy teniendo, seguro que podré soportarlo.

—El asunto es, que lo sabrán, mi gente lo sabrá, si nosotros no somos, um, verdaderamente íntimos.

Su mente proceso eso, y luego decidió, que con la semana que estaba teniendo, _no_ podría soportarlo. Probablemente le había entendido mal.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, como te dije, sabrán si no estamos, ya sabes, durmiendo juntos. Así que deberemos hacerlo si vamos a seguir ese plan. Me refiero a dormir juntos.

Se giró furiosa en el asiento para mirarle. Notó que él mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera. Cobarde.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que _joder_ contigo para que podamos quedarnos en uno de los refugios?

—Sip.

—Bueno, que mal, —dijo bruscamente, ignorando la ola de calor que le subió a las mejillas.

—¿Prefieres que te rompan el cuello en el refugio? —contestó igual de bruscamente.

—Sí, después de considerarlo cuidadosamente, ¡creo que eso sería preferible!

—¡Oh, para ya con el asunto de la Reina del Drama! ¡Es sólo sexo, eso es todo, sólo sexo, sexo es todo lo que es, y francamente, como que debería sentirme insultado de que prefieras que te destripen antes que verme desnudo!

—Se llaman, principios, amigo. ¡Y no puedo evitar ser una de las pocas que no se precipitaron a tu cama a los cinco minutos de haberte conocido!

—¡Principios!

—¿Quieres qué te encuentre un diccionario, Rubito?

—Quiero que seas realista, —gruñó.

—En otras palabras, bájate los pantalones y salva tu vida.

—Cualquier cosa suena mal si la dices _así_.

—Olvídalo.

Golpeó el volante, que gimió alarmantemente.

—Maldición, Serena, eres la más cabeza dura, obstinada, molesta, fastidiosa, engreída, curvilínea, engorrosa…

—¿Curvilínea?

—Auch, cállate. Bien, es tu cabeza. Dormiremos en los bosques otra vez, nada de tocarnos. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Homo Sapiens, hombre, son unas jodidas flores de invernadero, lo juro por Dios.

—No lo soy, —dijo automáticamente, destruida interiormente. Había estado anhelando una ducha. Y una cama. Había salido de camping algunas veces de niña, pero ahora que estaba al final de los veinte, su idea de dureza era un Super 8 y un secador de cabello.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego le preguntó tímidamente:

—¿No puedes… no puedes decirles que como no soy una… una mujer lobo, todavía estás tratando de convencerme para llevarme a la cama?

Él dudó, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Nuestra especie no hace un compromiso de por vida sin, uh…

—¿Probar la mercadería?

—Uh, sip. Quiero decir, es una cosa absolutamente normal para nosotros. No tenemos toda esa actitud victoriana acerca del sexo que tienen ustedes. Y el asunto es, que no llevaría a una cita casual a un refugio.

—Oh.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así que, está bien. Continuaremos acampando. Creo, que no debería habértelo dicho así de repente, pero pensé que sería peor si no decía nada hasta que estuviéramos en la casa.

De hecho ella se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

—No, ahí tienes un buen punto. Bueno… ¿Cómo es un refugio?

—Es una casa donde vive una familia de hombres lobo y frecuentemente acogen invitados. Gente que está huyendo, o en una misión, o incluso haciendo una excursión al Cabo para ver a Nicolás y Reika.

—Y Reika es…

—La hija de Nicolás.

—¡Ah! Es una dinastía, entonces. No importa. Entonces no sería… raro… que simplemente nos presentáramos en un lugar así y pidiéramos pasar la noche.

—No. Sería normal.

—Pero debemos compartir la cama.

—Sip.

—En realidad, tendríamos que hacerlo antes de ir al refugio, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué los otros hombres lobo se dieran cuenta que habíamos intimado? Ni que fuera asunto suyo, —añadió con un murmullo.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Darien contestó, sonando casi como si se estuviera asfixiando.

—Sí, tendríamos que hacerlo antes de acudir allí.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el asiento y observó pasar el paisaje.

—Bueno. Realmente no soy ese tipo de chica.

—Oh, lo sé, —dijo honestamente.

—Pero eres bastante lindo.

—¿En serio? —pareció complacido.

—De una forma altanera y absolutamente odiosa, —explicó, observando como él se desinflaba un poquito—. Y _estamos_ en una misión para salvar el mundo.

Él no respondió, simplemente se detuvo en el aparcamiento del Burger King.

—Supongo que podemos hablar acerca de ello. Quiero decir… me encantaría darme una ducha.

—Y a mí me gustaría que tomaras una.

—Bastardo, —murmuró.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Darik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 18

Aún estaban discutiendo las ventajas de hacer el amor —o no—, cuando se desvió hacia Kwik N'Go.

—Tengo que usar el teléfono —explicó.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Huh?

—El teléfono —dijo Serena. Aún olía fuertemente a repelente de insectos, pero el haber estado conduciendo durante horas con las ventanillas abiertas había aligerado algo el daño. Al menos podía pensar en besarla sin que le vinieran arcadas… un paso crucial. Y el viento le había agitado los rizos una y otra vez; se veía tan adorable como un diente de león—. No puedes usar tu móvil, por razones obvias. Pero, ¿cómo vas a pagar una llamada al Cabo? ¿Por la _gorra_? No puedes usar la tarjeta de crédito.

—Oh.

—¿Y no puedes llamar desde el refugio?

—En cualquier parte de la casa me oirían —admitió.

—Oh. Espeluznante. ¿Supongo que una llamada por cobrar está fuera de la cuestión?

—Sólo si no te importa tener un grupo de hombres lobo tras nuestro rastro.

—Bien, bueno, probemos con esto. —Saltó de la camioneta y caminó hacia el teléfono público que había en la acera—. Esto me funciona algunas veces —explicó mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Solía usar teléfonos públicos frecuentemente, antes de comprarme el móvil, y habitualmente funcionaba.

Levantó el auricular, escuchó, luego le tendió el teléfono.

—Está llamando.

Tomó el auricular de su mano, mirándolo fijamente. _Estaba_ llamando.

—No me pedirá que ponga monedas o…

—Residencia Wyndham.

—Oh, hola Mina. Escucha…

—¡Darien! Hey, ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Aquí Nicolás se está volviendo loco! Yo también —añadió.

—Rastrearla ha sido un poco más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo dándole una nerviosa mirada a Serena. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios que Mina no estaba cerca de él. Olería su mentira, y luego, con todo derecho, le patearía el culo. Además, se lo merecería. No podía recordar haber mentido nunca antes. En la Manada era una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora, lo hacía sentir como un verdadero excremento de rata—. Pero me estoy acercando. Sólo quería hacerles saber que estoy bien. ¿Lo entendiste? Estoy bien, todo está bien. Díselo a Nicolás, ¿ok?

—Ok, cariño. Las cosas por aquí están bien, también. Básicamente permanecemos aquí esperando noticias, ¿sabes? Así que cuídate, ¿está bien?

—Seguro. Um, ¿me pasas con Mimet?

—Seguro. Ha tenido migraña desde que te fuiste —le advirtió Mina, lo que provocó que Darien se encogiera… Mimet ya era como un oso cuando se sentía bien—. Así que no estoy segura de que vaya a ser una buena compañía, por decirlo de una forma muy, _muy_ suave, pero aquí viene, así que prepárate para una pelea.

Se oyó un clic cuando puso el teléfono en espera.

—Supongo que este teléfono está roto —le dijo a Serena—. No me está pidiendo cambio ni nada.

—Supongo que sí —contestó, viéndose satisfecha.

—Asustas —le dijo, y luego—: ¿Hola?

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? ¡Auuuu! —Se quejó Mimet—. Mi cabeza, ¡Maldita sea!

—Bueno, si tienes una migraña no grites —le dijo razonablemente—. Escucha, Mimet…

—Tú, chimpancé, ¿qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?

—Salvando el mundo —replicó concisamente—. A mi manera. Y no me llames así.

—¡Pero _ella está justo allí_!

—_¡Obvioo! _Escucha, no se lo digas a Nicolás, ¿okay?

—Auu, hombre, Darien, me estás matando —se quejó—. ¡_Mierda,_ me estás matando!

Por un momento le agradeció a Dios que Mimet tuviera un complejo de persecución. Era una de los pocos miembros de la Manada que realmente podría considerar ayudarlo a engañar a Nicolás. Mina, por ejemplo, nunca jamás lo haría. Se sentiría mal y se disculparía todo el tiempo mientras le patearía el culo y lo arrastraría por la nuca para que le dieran su merecido, ya que la amistad era una cosa, pero la Manada era la Manada.

—Mira, Mimet, no te dejaría a la deriva con algo así. Tenemos un plan. Estoy bastante seguro de que funcionará.

—¿_Bastante seguro_? ¡Owwww!

—Mira, debo estar en la pista correcta, o a estas alturas ya me hubieras delatado a Nicolás, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tus visiones deben de estar mostrándote que algo está saliendo bien. ¿Verdad?

Hosco silencio.

—Verdad —repitió, pisando terreno algo más seguro—. Así que escucha, estoy bien, ella está bien, y vamos a atrapar a los chicos malos y salvar el mundo. Ves, creo que los chicos malos casualmente la engañarán para que destruya el mundo, así que si nos hacemos cargo de ellos, nos haremos cargo de todo los demás.

—¿Y cómo en nombre de todos los demonios sabes eso?

—Bueno, no. Saberlo exactamente no. Sabes, así como que dos más dos son cuatro. Pero lo presiento. Quiero decir, sé que Serena nunca haría algo malo a propósito. Así que deben ser los chicos malos los que lo harán, o la engañarán para que lo haga, o algo así.

—Estás hablando para tratar de salvar el culo. Y además, no eres el alpha, Darien —señaló Mimet, a través de dientes apretados—. No es tu decisión. Quiero decir… podrías dirigir tu propia Manada, pero Nicolás es el jefe de esta Manada, y te dijo lo que debías hacer. _Y tú no lo estás haciendo_.

—Sólo… no digas nada todavía, ¿okay?

—Darien… —Eso fue más un aullido que un gruñido.

—Mimet.

—Estás condenadamente loco, _sabías_, estás loco, ¿verdad?

—Sólo haz esto por mí.

—Seguro —dijo bruscamente—. ¡El primer favor que me pide en veintidós años, y es precisamente _esto_!

Por un momento se quedó sorprendido… Mimet era tan molesta, tan perra, tan acosadora por sus visiones, que era fácil olvidar que aún era una jovencita. Apenas había alcanzado la edad para votar, y ¡mira lo que le estaba pidiendo!

—Gracias —le dijo, porque esa era su forma de decir que sí—. Te debo una.

—Me debes _veinte_, tú, gran estúpido, pesado, idiota, imbécil… —Le cortó. La conversación había ido tan bien como podía esperarse; no había necesidad de alargarla.

—Okay —dijo, dejando salir un profundo aliento—. De todos modos, nos gané algo de tiempo.

Serena le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa del día, se habían pasado la tarde gritándose uno al otro entre bocado y bocado de comida rápida, y lo noqueó nuevamente, qué magnífica era, graciosa, bonita…

—Sí, parece que lo hiciste. Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar ese refugio tuyo?

—Genial —dijo—. Duchas por todos lados.

—Ya basta de echarme en cara lo mal que huelo —musitó, siguiéndolo a la camioneta.

—Sólo quise decir que a mí también me vendría bien una ducha.

—Seguro.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 19

Habían comido (dos veces en el caso de Darien), bebido cacao y asado malvavisco tras malvavisco. Serena sabía que si tragaba otro dulce suave y blanco explotaría. Pero no podía parar de comerlos.

_Para, de atiborrarte_, se ordenó a sí misma.

_Ugh_, se contestó.

—Está bien —dijo pastosamente, notando que Darien la estaba mirando con asombro—. Hagámoslo antes de que pierda los nervios.

—¡Qué romántico! —comentó él. Estaba agachado sobre el fuego, balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco... hinchada.

—Házmelo —ordenó, y se quitó la camisa. Su vientre, hinchado por los malvaviscos, sobresalía por encima de la cintura de sus vaqueros—. Sabes que lo deseas.

—Uh... ¿ahora mismo? No apostaría mi granja a ello. Quizás deberías acostarte.

—No, no, no. Vamos a hacerlo. _Tenemos_ que hacerlo para salvar el mundo. —Gimió y se frotó el vientre—. Y para dormir en una cama caliente mañana por la noche. ¡Y tener una ducha! Piénsalo, toda esa agua caliente... y jabón, ¡piensa en el jabón!

—No puedo hacer esto —anunció—. Es como si me estuviera aprovechando.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero yo seré la única —¡hurp!— en aprovecharme. Ahora ven aquí.

Dolorosamente se quitó los vaqueros, y luego se acostó, al lado del fuego, respirando como una trucha en tierra.

Darien estaba tratando de no reírse, y como resultado su rostro tenía el tono de una manzana roja.

—No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo esta noche —jadeó.

—Oh, cállate, cuando quiera que pienses, le daré un tirón a tu correa.

—Ahora estás siendo mala.

—Lo que sea que funcione, amigo. Ahora desnúdate.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que así son las cosas? ¿Desnúdate?

Ella alargó la mano y tocó el abultamiento en sus vaqueros.

—Como si no te estuvieras muriendo de ganas.

—Bien, eso es verdad —dijo, y dejó de discutir. En un minuto estaba desnudo, y ayudándola a quitarse las bragas y el sostén…

—¿Qué se está quemando?

—Tu sostén... perdón.

…Y luego estaban revolcándose en la hierba detrás de la camioneta, besándose y metiéndose mano, y gimiendo, y por un momento, Serena olvidó su grotescamente hinchado vientre y los mosquitos picándole las piernas.

Y entonces la penetró fácilmente, y eso estaba bien… un poco incómodo, porque él era grande y ella no estaba lista, pero estaba todo bien, porque ella sólo quería que esto acabara, pero oh, oh, no había esperado que fuera tan bueno, no había esperado... esperado esto.

Él se contoneó contra ella, aplastando solícitamente los mosquitos que veía sobre ella. Entonces aumentó la velocidad, y Serena se movió en la hierba para darle mejor acceso. Luego él se puso completamente rígido, los tendones de su cuello resaltando como el acero.

—Ohhhhhhhhhhhh —dijo Serena cuando se derrumbó sobre ella.

—Te juro —murmuró Darien junto a su cuello—. Te juro que normalmente soy mucho mejor en esto.

—No, no, ha estado muy bien. ¡Me impresionó la velocidad!

—Serena, me estás matando.

Ella se rió, y le acarició la nuca.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 20

—Hola, soy... ¿Helios?

Serena le dio un codazo.

—Tu nombre es Darien, —le susurró.

Él no le hizo caso y abrazó al hombre moreno que estaba en la entrada… con tanta fuerza que levantó al pobre hombre del suelo.

—¡Helios, tú, hijo de puta¡ ¡Sabía que era tu olor!

—No te metas con mi madre, —replicó el otro hombre sonriendo—, ni con mi olor y ponme en el suelo. ¿Darien, qué diablos haces aquí?

—Es una larga historia, —dijo sacudiendo el pulgar sobre el hombro para señalar a Serena—. Esta es mi prometida. Necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche. ¿Está bien?

El rostro de su viejo amigo se encendió como la luna llena.

—¡Mierda, seguro que está bien! ¿Pueden quedarse más tiempo?

Darien sacudió la cabeza y condujo al hombre más bajo dentro de la casa. Serena, después de una dudosa mirada a su alrededor, los siguió.

—Tengo que ir hasta la costa. Es una larga historia con la cual no te aburriré. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Kansas?

—Hola, —dijo Helios extendiendo la mano para estrechársela a Serena—. Soy Helios; Darien y yo crecimos juntos y todavía no ha aprendido modales del todo. Bienvenidos a mi casa.

—Gracias, —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de los ojos. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de aclarar todo el lío, pero lo descartó como causa perdida.

Helios también, era moreno, salvo que su cabello era de un rico y profundo color negro noche, cortado brutalmente corto, y sus ojos eran del color azul de las antiguas botellas de Coca Cola. Era un par de pulgadas más bajo que Darien; de hecho, exactamente de la misma altura que ella. Lo menos que podía decir era que le parecía desconcertante, poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas, había notado clínicamente, eran enormes. Tuvo que tragar para combatir el nudo que repentinamente se le había formado en la garganta. ¿Todos los hombres lobo eran… tan inquietantes y carismáticos? Y ¿de ojos azules?

—Soy Serena —se las arregló para decir al final—. Es agradable estar aquí. Quiero decir, gusto en conocerte. —Se dio cuenta que Helios trataba de no arrugar la nariz y suspiró—. Los dejaré para que se pongan al día, mientras tanto, ¿puedo usar la ducha?

—¿Entonces, qué diablos? —Darien había despachado el último de sus filetes a la tártara y ahora andaba buscando una cerveza en el refrigerador de Helios— Lo último que supe fue que te habías emparejado, que Shannon estaba embarazada y que habías partido para ver el mundo. ¿Ahora estás aquí? ¿Y dónde está el resto de la familia?

—Visitando a la madre de Shannon. —Helios se estremeció—. Decidí pasar. No me gusta hablar con señoras ancianas y gruñonas que se ven peludas cuando la luna _no_ está llena. Aunque lamento que no puedas ver a mi cachorra.

—Escuché que tenías una niña. ¿Katie?

—Mmm hmmm. Tiene mis ojos y el cerebro de Shannon, así que las cosas salieron bien.

—Muy bien, —concordó, mientras continuaba revolviendo en el refrigerador—. ¿Escucha, cómo es que te marchaste en primer lugar? _—¡Ah! Hola, cerveza, mi vieja amiga, he venido para beberte otra vez_. Torció la tapa de la botella, destapándola, los hombres lobos desdeñaban el abrebotellas, y tomó un profundo trago.

—Oh, sí, esto si es calidad. Ohh, bebé. ¿De todos modos, cómo es que te marchaste? Todos nos lo preguntamos.

—Bien, ya sabes cómo es. —Helios había estado balanceándose con la silla de la cocina, ahora apoyó las cuatro patas en el suelo—. Quiero decir, tú no estas allí ahora, —señaló—. Puedes amar a la Manada, pero no necesariamente querer estar con ellos cada segundo, necesitaba un poco de espacio. La mansión, grande como es, se sentía atestada después de emparejarme.

—Sé a que te refieres. Nicolás y yo casi tenemos una pelea enorme frente a casi toda la Manada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nada.

—Vamos, escúpelo.

—Fue algo estúpido.

—¿Tiene que ver con que ahora eres un alpha? —Preguntó Helios tranquilamente.

—¿Qué, acaso Mina lo puso en el periódico?

—No. Tú eres diferente. Caminas diferente, tu postura… incluso hueles un poco diferente. Apuesto a que Nicolás lo supo antes que tú y sólo estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta.

—Bien, casi nos arrancamos la cabeza el uno al otro. Tuve que salir de allí, antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Incluso para mí.

Helios consideró esto en silencio, mientras Darien se terminaba la cerveza. Finalmente, dijo:

Es un asunto peligroso, supongo. A veces. Considérate afortunado, de que realmente no lucharon. Lo último que necesitas es liderar la Manada. Además, —agregó de una manera práctica— Rei te hubiera disparado en la cara.

Darien se encogió de hombros

—Y ahora estás con esa bonita rubia de cabello rizado.

—Sí.

—Humana, ¿eh? Bien, enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

—Perdona que te lo diga pero, no pareces un feliz futuro emparejado.

—Hemos estado peleando un montón. —Por fin una verdad no encubierta—. Ella podría estar reconsiderándolo.

Helios sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo ha considerado la primera vez. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que os conocéis?

—No importa.

—Así que, menos de una semana

_No importa, entrometido, hijo de puta._

—La deslumbraste. ¿Uh?

—Algo así, —dijo Darien sin convicción.

— Ummm-humm

—Bueno así fue. Había pensado que estaría mal tratar de engañar a un miembro de la Manada, pero este era Helios. ¡Prácticamente su compañero de camada! De todos los refugios del mundo ¿Porqué tenía que haber caído en la casa de Helios?—. Esta ha sido una semana bastante estresante.

—Mmm. Sabes lo que tu madre solía decir.

—¿ Si masticas mi parquet, otra vez, te romperé el cuello?

—La otra cosa.

—Sí, —dijo amargamente—. Permanece con tu propia especie.

Helios extendió las manos, pero no dijo nada más.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta la próxima déjennos reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**La Caída de Darien**

**Hola aquí os dejamos 7 capis mas déjennos Reviews si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 21

—¡Así que! —Dijo Serena alegremente, irrumpiendo en la sala de estar, la cual estaba llena desde el suelo-al-techo de ventanas por todo el lado oeste. Había pensado que Kansas era supuestamente sosa y aburrida, pero tenía una especie de belleza salvaje comparable a las altas praderas. ¡Y las ventanas en este lugar! A los hombres lobo no debía agradarles mucho no poder ver el exterior. ¿Bien, por supuesto qué ya sabía de esto por el Sr. "¿No podemos, por favor, conseguir un descapotable?"

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Darien, el gran zopenco, casi se cayó de la silla.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿De qué estas hablando?

—Son sólo las nueve, cálmate, —le dijo . ¿Chicos desean ver una película? ¿Jugar un juego?

—¿Un juego? —preguntó Helios. Era un tipo delicioso, bueno, con esa constitución y ese cabello y esos azules, azules ojos. No era Darien, por supuesto, ¿pero quién lo era? Él era un espectador, después de todo, mientras que Darien era un hombre de acción. Podía decir que... Helios no hablaba mucho, pero sus ojos siempre calculaban, juzgaban, sopesaban. Se compadecía del ladrón de casas que intentara entrar en _este_ lugar.

—¿Qué clase de juego?

—No sé... esta es _tu_ casa. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Los únicos juegos que tenemos son Candyland y Toboganes y Escaleras1, —admitió Helios.

—Ah, tienes una niña pequeña, es cierto, vi los retratos en el vestíbulo. Es adorable.

Adorable, con cerca de seiscientos dientes de más. En verdad una sonrisa espantosa para una niña de cuatro años.

—Realmente preciosa.

—Gracias. ¿No deberían chicos... um... no están cansados? ¿No desean ir a la cama?

—No, —dijo Serena, en el momento exacto en que Darien dijo—: Sí.

—Aja, —dijo Helios, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Serena—. Dime otra vez por qué ustedes chicos están…

—¿Baraja de cartas? —dijo ella apresuradamente—. Debes tener una de esas por algún lugar.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Darien calurosamente—. ¡Podría ir realmente por un... juego de... vide..!

—¡Cartas! —dijo Serena alegremente.

Helios suspiró y se levantó.

—Creo que puedo encontrar uno por allí, en algún lugar. Vuelvo pronto.

Una vez se fue, Darien murmuró:

—Muy inteligente.

—¡Shh! Creía oírte decir que él podía escuchar todo.

—Puede. ¿Cuándo nos acostaremos?

—Cuando dejes de ser un imbécil. —Ella miró su reloj—. Lo cual no debe tomar más que algunos años.

—Muy gra...

—Aquí estamos —dijo Helios con falsa cordialidad.

—Esto no es una buena idea, —dijo Darien.

—Bastardo cachondo, —murmuró Serena.

—Bien, sip, pero aparte de eso.

—No seas aguafiestas.

Helios se sentó en el filo del sofá y empujó la mesa de centro acercándola a ellos. Aunque la tensión era suficiente densa como para nadar por ella, él la ignoró y, sin dejar de actuar como el anfitrión cortés, entregó las cartas a Serena.

—Uno o dos juegos, _qué bien_.

Serena parpadeó confusa.

—¿Vamos chicos, qué me quieren decir?

—Sare-Bear, nosotros tenemos cierta...

—Quieres parar de llamarme así.

—...clase de ventaja. Quiero decir, no nos puedes engañar. Lo sabríamos. Tu lenguaje corporal te delata, incluso tu olor cambia.

—Genial, —comentó ella.

—Siempre sabremos cuando tengas una buena o mala mano. No es del todo justo. Ahora que las damas... podríamos jugar damas...

—Está bien, —dijo—. Las cartas mataran el tiempo. Considérenme advertida.

—En serio, —dijo Helios, moviéndose incómodo en el filo del sofá—. Es como jugar cartas que podemos ver, pero tú no puedes ver las nuestras. Para nada deportivo.

—Oh, cállense y repartan. Será divertido. ¿Pero qué nos jugaremos? ¿Qué les parece por 25 centavos?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

—Oh, por favor, —dijo Darien media hora más tarde.

Serena, amontonaba sus monedas de 25 centavos, sin levantar la mirada.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, sin ir con segundas, —dijo Helios—. En diez manos, te ha tocado un full, reinas sobre sotas, una escalera, una escalera de color, cuatro ases, otra escalera de color, otro full, ases sobre reyes, y otra mano con cuatro cartas iguales. Ases otra vez.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La dama suerte me adora.

—Sí.

—Les dije que sería divertido.

—Ajá. ¿Darien, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—No, —dijo Darien.

—_Ahora_.

—Eso es lo que dije, ahora. Sólo que escuchaste mal. Regreso en un minuto, Serena.

—¿Uh, deseas que vaya contigo? —dijo, mirando nerviosamente como Helios agarraba a Darien por el hombro y lo arrastraba fuera.

—¡No! No te acerques a él. Quiero decir, estaré bien. Es decir...

Luego los dos estaban en el vestíbulo, y luego, en la oficina con la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, —dijo Helios.

—Ahora, Helios...

—¿En qué demonios andas metido?

—¡Shh! Serena lo oirá.

—No podría oírte aún si hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, y lo sabes. ¿Qué esta pasando?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera.

Helios lo miró encolerizadamente, y Darien no bajó la mirada. Finalmente, Helios la bajó y hablo mirando al suelo.

—Que conste, ambos están llenos de mierda. No están comprometidos, apenas si se conocen. Esconden algo inmenso, y hay algo extraño en tu amiga. _Realmente_ extraño. No puedo señalarlo... mi nariz no alcanza... pero me esta poniendo realmente nervioso.

Se frotó la nuca, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Como dije. No lo creerías.

Darien podía sentir el latir de su corazón, el cual había dado un salto palpitando a unos ciento ochenta por minuto, yendo más despacio una vez que Helios acabó con su desafío. Quizá esto no sería tan feo. Quizás…

Helios levantó la mirada.

—Darien, eres mi amigo, crecimos juntos. Así que te doy el beneficio de la duda. No deseo pelear, y no deseo llamar a Nicolás.

—Bien, mierda, Helios, tampoco yo quiero pelear.

—Uh-huh. Pero mejor dejas de jugar con tus pulgares y haces lo que jodidamente se supone que tienes que hacer. Tengo una familia.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Helios. Nicolás también tiene una, y es como mi propia familia. _Tú eres_ como mi propia familia. ¿Crees qué metería la pata si eso significara herirte, o a alguien importante para ti? Nunca haría eso. Me mataría antes de hacer eso.

—Finalmente, —comentó Helios—, una verdad.

—Mira, aún no estoy seguro de lo que sucederá, pero lo tengo cubierto. —_Creo_.

—Quizá pueda ayudar. ¿Me puedes hablar sobre esto?

—No realmente. Es difícil de explicar, pero Serena y yo… hacemos un buen equipo. Ella puede... no lo creerías. Pero estamos haciendo lo correcto. Ella se asegurará de ello, y yo me aseguraré de ello. Lo juro por mi vida, hombre. No por la de tu familia, ni la de Nicolás, o la vida de Reika… _mi propia vida_.

Hubo un largo y tenso momento, y entonces Helios se relajó.

—Bien, Dar. Nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo para no confiar uno en el otro cuando las cosas llegan al límite. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir contigo si...

—¡No! —Cristo, no. No quería que Helios estuviera _cerca_ de Los Elegidos de Arturo cuando se desatara. Era suficiente malo que Serena y él tuvieran que estar allí—. No, permanece aquí. Cuida de tu familia. Regresaré y te contaré sobre esto, cuando esté hecho.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro.

Helios se mordisqueó el labio inferior, ocultó la mirada por un momento, luego finalmente dijo:

—Bien, entonces está todo bien.

Darien se tambaleó por el pasillo. ¡Había escapado de esta! Helios lo sabía, había sido un estúpido al intentar engañarlo , pero el sensible bastardo lo dejaría marchar. No era la primera vez que Darien daba gracias a Dios por la básica sensatez de Helios. Los hombres lobo realmente tenían lo mejor… Helios sabía que Darien hacía honor a su palabra, y de esa forma una desagradable pelea a muerte fue evitada. ¡Buen negocio!

Aún mejor, Serena y él no tenían porque tener relaciones sexuales, lo cual era un fiasco para él pero bueno para ella, así que estaba...

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y entró en la habitación de huéspedes, justo a tiempo para ver a Serena dejar caer la bata y deslizarse entre las sábanas. Consiguió un atormentador destello de piel cremosa y rizos rubios, antes de que ella se acurrucara bajo la colcha.

—Allí estás, —susurró ella—. Cierra la puerta.

Lo hizo.

—Ven aquí.

Lo hizo.

—Bien, vamos.

—¿Uh?

—Vamos a terminar con esto. —Entonces se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello—. Lo siento, no quise que sonara así. Pero hagámoslo antes que tu amigo tenga más sospechas. Realmente me preocupé por ti cuando te alejó.

Estaba intentando no mecerse sobre los talones; no conseguía alejar el olor de rosas de su nariz. No es que lo deseara. Salvo que mejor lo hacía. Sip. Porque si no...

—Uh... nosotros... uh...

Ella apartó la colcha, y pudo ver una pierna descubierta, doblada por la rodilla, la pálida coyuntura invitaba a sus besos, llamando...

—_Ven_ —dijo ella impacientemente—. Antes que pierda el valor, o tu amigo tenga alguna idea chiflada.

—De acuerdo, —dijo, y en aproximadamente unos seis segundos se había quitado la ropa. Ignoró el dolor punzante, (bien, el gran aguijón) de su conciencia. No fue tan difícil como creyó que sería.

Su rodilla… eso fue lo que lo mató. Fue tan erótico para él como si hubiera dejado caer la sábana dejándole ver sus senos. Y su olor. Su dulce y maravilloso olor. Era como... como un postre.

_Pagarás por esto más tarde_, su voz interior, la que sonaba irritantemente como Nicolás, le informó. _Oh, chico, pagarás._

No dudaba de ello. Y no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de bailar con posiblemente la mujer más peligrosa del mundo...

...Y no podía esperar.

**Continuara…**

**Juegos de mesa para niños de preescolar.**

1


	23. Chapter 23

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 22

Estoy a punto de hacerlo con un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo. _¡Otra vez! _Serena continuó repitiéndose ese estribillo en su cabeza, y continuó sin funcionar. Esto era más raro que la vez en que lo hizo con el tipo de UPS1. Eso había sido como si una mala película pornográfica cobrara vida:

—Tengo un paquete para usted, señora.

—¡Oooooh, un paquete! Tráemelo aquí, semental.

Y luego, naturalmente, nunca escuchó otra vez de él. Fue como si hubiera cambiado de ruta o algo por el estilo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Pero de todos modos, esto superaba a aquello por una legua. Un hombre lobo. _¡Un hombre lobo!_

Decirse a sí misma que todo esto era parte de salvar al mundo tampoco funcionó. La verdad era, que Darien era mágicamente delicioso, y tenía toda la intención de pegarle otro mordisco. El hecho de que _tuvieran_ que hacerlo era la guinda del pastel. Un pastel grande, de azúcar morena y delicioso. Un gran, musculoso, increíblemente fuerte, atractivo y fabuloso pastel. Un...

Guau.

Se había desnudado en apenas medio segundo, y ella apenas consiguió un atisbo de su cuerpo absurdamente perfecto, su six-pack abdominal, las largas, largas piernas, el estómago plano, los voluminosos bíceps, y una muy fabulosa polla, la cual sobresalía como si fuera alguna especie de varita mágica que concedía orgasmos, antes de que estuviera sobre ella.

—Oh Dios mío, —dijo él, y luego su boca estuvo sobre la suya, estaba apartando la colcha bruscamente, mientras su lengua entraba en la boca de ella, luego le mordisqueó la garganta y respiraba profundamente, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su olor—. Ah, Jesús.

—¿Vas a hablar durante todo el rato? Porque estoy intentando pensar en Inglaterra.

—Serena, por el amor de Dios, cállate, _por favor_.

—Oblígame.

Entonces dejó un rastro de besos por su garganta, clavícula y senos. Jugueteó con sus pezones hasta que estuvieron rígidos y duros, y ahora era ella quien decía unos pocos:

—Oh mi Dios.

Se retorció debajo de él, tratando de darle un mejor acceso, y se agarró a sus hombros, que estaban tensos por el esfuerzo.

Ahora, le estaba besando el estómago, y ahora el pubis, besaba y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y, extrañamente, se estremecía como si tuviera fiebre. Luego subió otra vez, agarrándole los muslos y alzándole las piernas sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento, —jadeó él, en ese instante pudo sentir su polla entre las piernas, apremiante e implacable, para después meterse dentro de ella.

Chilló por la sorpresa, y luego gritó otra vez cuando él le pellizcó un costado del cuello.

—Lo siento, —gimió él otra vez.

Y aquí vino la parte rara. La parte rara y morbosa. Esto dolía, seguro. Estaba apretada como el infierno. Había pasado mucho tiempo para ella… la noche anterior apenas contaba, eso era seguro. Ciertamente, estaba acostumbrada a más de cuarenta segundos de juego previo.

Pero adoraba esto, también. Adoraba que él la tomara, que estuviera tan subyugado por ella que no pudiera hacer las cosas delicadamente. Él necesitaba joderla, y así lo hacía.

Y ella necesitaba ser jodida, y eso era lo que obtenía.

Él enterró el rostro en su cabello y le agarró más fuerte los muslos. La cama se mecía y chirriaba. Sintió el cambio en él cuando se acercó su orgasmo; los músculos, ya rígidos por el esfuerzo, por un segundo parecieron volverse más rígidos, después estaba estremeciéndose sobre ella, y luego había acabado, y no podía mirarla.

—Bien, —dijo ella, tras haber gemido por veinte segundos.

—Te lo juro, —dijo él, aún sin mirarla—. Juro que generalmente no soy tan malo en la cama. Soy consciente que has oído eso antes.

Ella se rió; no pudo evitarlo.

—Todo está bien. Parecía, ummm, como si necesitaras hacerlo.

—Oh, lo necesitaba. Y dentro de diez minutos, tendré la necesidad de repetirlo.

—Caramba, —dijo ella secamente, ignorando el rayo de excitación que eso le provocó en el estómago—. Apenas puedo esperar.

—Buen intento, —dijo él, saliendo de ella y besándola profunda, muy profundamente. Él succionó su lengua por un largo minuto, después añadió—: Pero sé que te gusta la idea.

—Bastardo insufrible, —murmuró en su boca.

—Dios, hueles tan bien. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho antes? Quiero decir, realmente bien. —Se estiró, y la cama crujió—. Deberían embotellarte.

—Puedo decir con seguridad que nunca antes nadie, sugirió embotellarme. ¿Así que, uhh, crees qué Helios nos oyó?

Él vaciló.

—Bueno, sip.

—Bien. Es decir, es escalofriante, y mañana estaré flipando por esto, pero por lo menos tú no tendrás problemas.

Otra extraña vacilación.

—Cierto.

—El desayuno será divertido, —murmuró—. ¿Pero al menos ya esta hecho, verdad? Así que, está bien.

Él no contestó, simplemente se volteó y empezó a besarla de nuevo, para después lamerle los pezones por lo que pareció una deliciosa eternidad. Le ahuecó el seno izquierdo y frotó el pulgar sobre su pezón una y otra vez, mientras lamía y besaba el otro, intercalándolos, hasta que estuvo gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo él.

Él bajó, acariciándole con la nariz entre las piernas, separando sus pliegues con la lengua, explorando y lamiendo, y de repente su lengua estuvo en su interior, y ella casi se golpea contra el techo.

Se acomodó entre sus muslos, buscó su clítoris y lo lamió firmemente por lo que pareció una hora, hasta que estuvo arañando la ropa de cama, lloriqueando como un animal enloquecido. Su orgasmo la golpeó como un tren de carga, él retrocedió, para inmediatamente estar en ella otra vez, abriéndola con las manos y acariciándola con la lengua e incluso, mordiéndola muy, muy suavemente.

Cuándo otra vez la montó estaba más que lista; le envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura y ya empujaba hacia arriba incluso antes que él estuviera enterrado del todo dentro de ella.

—Oh, Cristo, —logró decir él, y se sostuvo con las manos, y fueron uno a por el otro por otra eternidad. Ella podía venirse de nuevo si apretaba los muslos a su alrededor mientras él empujaba, y lo hizo, él gimió como si pudiera sentirla, sentirla corriéndose a su alrededor, y después de un rato ella le suplicó, le suplicó que se corriera, y él le mordisqueaba el dulce lugar detrás de la oreja y la ignoraba. Ambos estaban tan resbaladizos por el sudor que se deslizaban uno contra el otro, finalmente ella lo mordió en la oreja, con fuerza, y eso fue todo, eso era lo que él necesitaba, y entonces habían acabado, y le tomó cerca de diez minutos recobrar el aliento.

Cuándo lo recuperó, le dijo:

—Esto no significa que estamos casados o algo parecido, ¿verdad?

—Desgraciadamente, no.

—¿Qué?

—Dije, que no.

—Oh. Bien. Eso fue —_Lo __mejor de mi vida. Probablemente lo mejor en la vida de cualquier persona. ¡Buen trabajo, viejo amigo!__—,_ fue realmente genial.

—Sabía que sería realmente fabuloso, —dijo suavemente, cogió su mano, y le besó la palma.

—Mmm. ¿Vaya qué eres vanidoso?

—Serena. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Mmm.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu madre?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No sé... algo que dijo el Doctor Cummings. En realidad, la manera en que reaccionaste a algo que dijo. Me hizo preguntármelo.

—Bien, ella murió en un accidente estúpido. Y fue culpa suya, no veía por donde iba. Es más, cruzó la calle sin ningún cuidado.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—Sabes, es ilegal por una razón.

—Sí, bueno. Bien, lo siento, —dijo otra vez.

—Gracias. ¿Qué hay acerca de tus padres?

—Murieron ayudando al padre de Nicolás a tomar el control de la Manada.

—Oh. Bien, pues mi madre fue arrollada por el camión de la basura. —Pausa—. No es chistoso, Darien.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Eres un gran mentiroso.

—Lo siento mucho, —dijo él, sonando en verdad sincero—. Fue sólo... algo inesperado.

—Lo que fue realmente extraño fue que la ciudad pagó. Quiero decir, yo no demandé ni nada, sencillamente me dieron un gran cheque. Justo a tiempo, —agregó sombría—, para pagar el primer par de años de la universidad.

—Oh.

—Sip, fue como vivir en "La Pata de Mono"2. Uffff, Me gustaría poder permitirme ir a la universidad... Plops, mi madre está muerta y la ciudad paga la escuela. —Hubo una larga pausa.

Eso si que fue escalofriante.

—Y que lo digas —dijo ella, y suspiró.

Más tarde, Serena se durmió, con la pequeña mano posada sobre su pecho. Darien aún estaba despierto, ignorando el clamar de su conciencia.

_Oh Dios mío, eso fue tan, tan fabuloso. _

_Oh mi Dios, soy un hijo de puta. _

_¡Pero estuvo tan bien! _

_Y pagarás por ello, cara de culo. ¿Qué demonios le vas a decir? ¿Y cuándo? Imbécil. _

_Tan, tan fabuloso. Como, hay sólo una vez en la vida. ¡Y su pobre madre! Estoy contento que confiara en mí. Cómo sería vivir con... _

_Mantente concentrado. Imbécil._

_Y oh Jesús, su olor, y la sensación de ella, la forma en que aguantó y lloriqueó y se retorció, la forma... _

_La forma en que fuiste un idiota. La forma en que no le dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo. La forma en que no deseaste pasar otra noche en vela. _

Bien, míralo de esta manera, pensó. Tal vez ella destruirá el mundo, y nunca tendré que decirle que lo de esta noche fue completamente innecesario.

_Que bonito,_ su voz interior —la voz de Nicolás— dijo sarcásticamente. _Quizás billones morirán sólo porque tú no quieres enfrentar la música. Eres un enfermo, amigo._

**Continuara…**

1United Parcel Service, empresa americana que se especializa en enviar paquetes por correo en todo el mundo

2"The Monkey's Paw" es un una historia corta de terror escrita por W. W. Jacobs .W. Jacobs. It was published in England in 1902. Publicada en Inglaterra en 1902

1

2


	24. Chapter 24

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 23

Darien rodó sobre sí mismo y vio a Serena sentada al borde de la cama.

—¿Ya destruiste el mundo? —masculló, frotándose el rostro con la palma de la mano.

—Deja de preguntarme eso. Y la respuesta es no. —Tomó un sorbo de café y le sonrió—. Así que tienes que levantarte.

—Auch, por favor…

—¡Son las diez de la mañana! Estoy bastante segura que los chicos buenos no remolonean en la cama, dándoles a los chicos malos mucho tiempo para hacer planes.

—Ummm… ¿Puedo tomar un poco de tu café?

—Toca mi taza y muere. Helios tiene una jarra entera en la cocina. Además, le puse una tonelada de azúcar al mío, y a ti no te gusta así.

Bostezó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Presto atención, cabeza hueca. Asciende y brilla.

—Ummm… ven aquí.

Corrió fuera de su alcance.

—Nada de eso ahora. Es hora de irnos. —Le sonrió nuevamente. Suponía que si fuera una película estaría bañada por el sol y a él le parecería una diosa brillante, pero esta era la vida real, así que sencillamente se veía realmente, realmente bien. Llevaba puesta una remera de cuello V cuyo escote le atormentaba, y cuando sonreía, sus ojos se encendían y se veían como la parte profunda de una piscina en un día caluroso.

—Aunque si juegas bien tus cartas, tal vez demos por terminado el día más temprano.

—Es una cita —le contestó, saltó y en un segundo había rodeado la cama.

Ella casi derrama el café.

—¡Jesús! Dame una advertencia antes de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Espera a que haya tomado mi café. Entonces sabrás lo que es bueno. —Bostezó otra vez y se rascó el trasero, luego recordó que había alguien a quien quería impresionar en la habitación y se detuvo—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Después de que anoche me dejaras agotada? Estoy algo sorprendida de no haberme deslizado en un coma a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

—Auchh —dijo, y se enredó uno de sus rizos rojos en el dedo—. Eso es muy dulce.

Cuando lo dejó ir, rebotó pegándole en un ojo.

—¡Ohh!

—¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento.

—Como momento tierno —le informó—, eso dejó mucho que desear. Ve a ducharte.

—Ven conmigo. —Trató de engatusarla.

—Olvídalo —le dijo—. Mejor apresúrate, o se terminará todo el café.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Helios chasqueó los dedos, y dijo:

—Me olvidaba. —Se levantó, salió de la habitación, regresó—. Recogí esto para ustedes cuando salí —dijo, y deslizó una revista satinada sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, amigo! ¡Gracias! Había estado esperando por esta. —Para su completo y absoluto asombro, Darien comenzó a hojear el último ejemplar de "_Cocina Refinada_"—. Ni siquiera sé porque me suscribo a estas cosas, es realmente difícil esperar a que aparezcan en el correo. Siempre termino comprándomelas en los kioscos, también. Oh, bueno, siempre puedo vender las repetidas en eBay.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó ella.

—Si vas a estar con Darien —dijo Helios—, también debes estar obsesionada con la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Miró al gran y fuerte rubio que tenía enfrente—. Eres un gran aficionado a lo casero, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Helios mientras Darien estaba absorto con un artículo acerca del cilantro—, pero es un gran aficionado a la cocina.

—Sólo la compro por los artículos —dijo Darien a la defensiva.

—¿No notaste la camiseta? —añadió Helios, refiriéndose a la camiseta negra de Darien con las letras en blanco: LIBEREN A MARTHA.

—Difícilmente podría no notarla —le contestó—, pero pensé que era alguna cosa relacionada con hombres lobo.

Helios resopló.

—Para nuestro eterno alivio, no lo es.

—Ok, _esto_ es lo más extraño que me ha pasado esta semana —dijo Serena.

Darien cerró la revista de un golpe.

—No puedo concentrarme con ustedes dos parloteando como monos.

—¡Hey, hey! —Protestó Helios—. Cuida el lenguaje.

—Lo siento. Serena, ¿Estás lista para partir?

Ella parpadeó.

—Seguro, supongo, ¿lo estás _tú_?

—Cocinaré para ti alguna vez. Después no me molestarás más.

—¿Y me has dejado trabajar como una esclava todo este tiempo sobre una ardiente hoguera de camping?

—Necesito mis instrumentos de cocina para hacer verdaderamente un buen trabajo —explicó.

—Genial. Hey, a mí también me encanta cocinar. ¡Al fin, tenemos algo en común! No es que como pareja comprometida, no tengamos toneladas de cosas en común —agregó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de la metida de pata—. Porque realmente, absolutamente las tenemos. Tenemos toneladas de cosas en común, literalmente _toneladas_.

—Ese es todo un hoyo el que estás cavando con la boca —observó Darien.

—Es verdad —añadió Helios, rescatándola—. Darien es un cocinero asombroso. Sus pizzas sin tomate te harían llorar como a una niña pequeña. Ni me hagas hablar de sus galletitas de caramelo.

Serena no dijo nada. Ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, podía pensar en algo para decir. No era que fuera una especie de chauvinista a la inversa, toda "los hombres no deberían entrar a la cocina porque son demasiado grandes y fuertes", pero le era difícil imaginarse a Darien con un delantal con la leyenda BESA AL COCINERO.

Los tres permanecieron alrededor de la mesa, Darien acunando la revista, y hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, seguido por el sonido que hizo Helios al aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno, buena suerte, chicos.

—Gracias por permitir que nos quedáramos —dijo Serena dándole un gran abrazo—. Y por, um, el material de lectura.

—Seguro, Serena, cuando quieran. —Helios estaba mirando a Darien—. ¿Seguro qué no quieres un par de manos extra?

—Lo tenemos cubierto —contestó Darien—. Y al decir "lo tenemos cubierto" por supuesto que quise decir, que lo vamos planeando en el camino.

—Pero no te preocupes —añadió Serena.

—Correcto. No lo hagas.

—Al menos quédense hasta que pase la luna llena —presionó Helios—. Descansen, delineen el resto del plan.

—Debemos ponernos en camino, Helios. Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos en algún parque estatal cuando se manifieste.

—No se olviden de su promesa —dijo Helios.

—Volveremos —dijo Darien.

—En ese sentido somos como los Terminators —añadió Serena perspicazmente.

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 24

Estaban en otro camping, habían terminado de cenar y hasta habían terminado de lavar los platos. En ese momento estaban acurrucados juntos cerca de la hoguera del campamento, y cuando Serena levantó la vista al rostro de él, notó que el fondo de sus ojos brillaba de un color azul mar. Era alarmante y aún así confortante.

—Sabes, acerca de Helios, —comenzó a decir.

—Oh, bien, tenía la esperanza de que comenzaras a hablar acerca de otro tipo.

Ignoró el comentario.

—Parece una persona común, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, al verlo, nunca pensarías, "Ese es un hombre lobo, toma el arma, pum"

—Cristo, espero que no. Y supongo que tiene sentido. No hay muchos de nosotros. Y hay toneladas de ustedes. Así que me imagino que nos mezclamos bastante bien.

—Quiero decir, a ti te veo todo el tiempo, y me olvido de lo que eres, a no ser que hagas algo que me lo recuerde. Como esta mañana. Parpadeé, y estabas al otro lado de la habitación; me asustas.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró—, si he evolucionado como un ser genéticamente superior.

—Oh, calla la maldita boca. Escucha, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés evitando a tu familia? ¿La Manada?

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, pareces muy preocupado de que nos encuentren, pero no sólo porque tratarán de matarme. Así que ¿Qué sucede?

—Es… algo complicado.

—Darien…

—Bueno… sabes lo que es un alpha, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo el jefe de un grupo? Y nuestra Manada tiene un alpha. Es Nicolás. Lo que es totalmente adecuado. Pero a veces… a veces los alphas no nacen, se hacen. Y no sé cómo ocurrió, pero en el último par de semanas he deseado… deseado cosas que no me merezco. Al menos yo creo que no me las merezco. Y me fui antes de que las cosas se pusieran… bueno, ya sabes.

—Oh.

—No puedo regresar a casa. Así que, —añadió, forzando la alegría—, me dio lo mismo, que surgiera todo este asunto de salvar-el-mundo, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, lo que no entiendo es…

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Uh… seguro. Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan para la noche de mañana?

—Antes o después de que tengamos ardiente y salvaje sexo simiesco.

—¿Podríamos hablar seriamente? ¿Aunque sea por treinta segundos? ¿Es eso demasiado pedir para ti?

—No puedo evitar preferir imaginarte desnuda que hablar acerca de nuestros sentimientos o lo que sea.

—¡Ni siquiera estoy hablando de sentimientos, tú estúpido! —Vio que estaba encantado por haberla importunado hasta provocarla a que le gritara—. Muy gracioso. ¿Vas a contestar la pregunta?

—Bueno. Debemos asegurarnos de estar fuera del camino antes de que baje el sol, eso es todo. Yo Cambiaré, tu dormirás, probablemente te traiga un par de conejos y luego me acurruque cerca del fuego blah-blah.

—_Blah-blah_. Esta es la conversación más surrealista que he tenido en mi vida, —anunció—. Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ha sido una semana tremenda para mí, ¿Te acurrucarás cerca del fuego? ¿Cómo un buen muchacho? ¿Debemos detenernos a comprarte algunos Milk Bones?

—Sabes, —gruñó—, _algunas_ personas se sentirían algo nerviosas acerca de pasar la noche en el bosque con un hombre lobo.

—Algunas personas hacen trampa en sus declaraciones de impuestos. Es un mundo extraño. —Deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta de él. Su camiseta de apoyo a Martha Stewart. Mejor no seguir por ese camino, si quería continuar excitada—. Así que, uh, ¿Tienes planes para el resto de la noche?

—Bueno, estaba pensando en saltar sobre tus huesos y luego dormir una siesta.

—¡Excelente! Oh, espera un minuto, no soy tan fácil. —Demonios, dos noches atrás hubiera estado fervientemente… bueno, un poco… opuesta a hacer el amor con un perfecto extraño. Aunque Darien estaba lejos de ser perfecto—. Que demonios. —suspiró mientras él se inclinaba y le mordisqueaba la garganta—. Sí, lo soy. A propósito, estoy tomando la píldora. Y asumo que no tienes ninguna enfermedad, siendo un ser genética e irritantemente superior y todo eso.

—¿La Píldora? —Hizo una pausa en mitad de un mordisquito—. Oh. Ok. Eso está bien.

No sonó como si realmente pensara que estaba bien. De hecho, sonó como si pensara lo opuesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede embarazada? —bromeó.

—No, no.

Raro. Porque sonaba como… ¿desilusionado? Tal vez era una cosa cultural. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Se dio una bofetada para espantar a un mosquito y le devolvió el beso, deleitándose en la sensación de su duro estómago bajo sus dedos, la forma en que sus tensos músculos ondeaban bajo…

—¡Ouch, maldita sea!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Me están comiendo viva.

—Sip, lo sé, —murmuró en su oído—. Y si me das un minuto más, voy a…

—Me refiero a los bichos, idiota.

—Oh.

—¿Dónde está el repelente?

—¿El veneno en lata? No. No, Serena. Por favor, —rogó mientras ella se levantaba para buscar el alivio—. No te pongas esa cosa en el cuerpo. ¡Por favor!

—Darien, —dijo, exasperada—. Mañana seré sólo una gran picadura de mosquito. Lo siento si no te gusta el olor, pero…

—Vayamos a la camioneta, —sugirió.

Hizo una pausa y abofeteó otro vampiro volador.

—Buena idea.

Al minuto siguiente, estaban manoseándose y gimiendo en el asiento delantero.

—Oh, Dios…

—Ummm…

—Oh, eso es agradable… aquí… muévete hacia aquí.

—Ah… ooooh.

—Si, así… oh Dios.

—Ooooh, cariño.

—Eso fue un ¡Ouu!

—¿Qué?

—La palanca de cambios se me está clavando en el cuello… así. Um. Okay, eso está mejor. Mueve tu mano una pulgada hacia la… sí. Oooh.

—Mmm.

—¡Ouu!

—¿_Qué_?

—Tu pie está atorado en mi camiseta.

—Lo siento…

—Así está mejor… si… um… aquí, levanta… un poco más.

—Oh, Cristo

—Sí.

—No te detengas.

—Bueno, no… ¡Ouu!

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué?

—¿_Qué_, qué? ¿Es mi cabeza la que está en el suelo, y tú estás confundido? —Se sopló el cabello fuera de los ojos, pero debido a su posición con la cabeza hacia abajo, sólo volvió a caer sobre ellos—. ¿Te parece un misterio el motivo por el cual estoy protestando?

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Darien, esto no está funcionando.

—¿De que estás hablando? —Estaba jadeando, desarreglado, desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Se hubiera reído si no estuviera tan incómoda—. Está bien.

—¿Qué te pasa, estás drogado? Lo estás, ¿No es así? Y ni siquiera estás compartiendo la droga buena.

—Tú eres la que posee una libreta de recetas. Además, lo que sucede es que no le estás dando una oportunidad.

—Tú _pie_ estaba sobre mi _camiseta_. Y ahora tengo pasas de uva cubiertas de chocolate en el cabello.

Él estalló en carcajadas.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Ve a ponerte el jodido veneno encima.

—Olvídalo. Simplemente dejémoslo por esta noche.

—Auch, hombre… —se señaló la polla, que estaba muy feliz de verla—. Estoy en una posición incómoda, como verás.

—¿Y qué? Tu erección se desvanecerá. —Sonrió con picardía—. Ya sabes, eventualmente.

—Auch, Serena… me estás matando. Quiero decir, sinceramente matándome. Pienso que tu suerte va a provocar que me estallen las pelotas.

—Sí, sí, llórame un río de lágrimas. —Hizo una pausa. Realmente se veía patético—. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

—¿Por favor? —rogó.

Se meneó y retorció por todos lados y finalmente se encontró en una posición que no le dieran ganas de gritar de dolor. Lo tomó de la base, y lo acarició hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego se inclinó y lamió la gota perlada de la punta.

—Oh mi Dios, —jadeó Darien, sus caderas empujando hacia ella—. Oh, Cristo, _no_ te detengas.

Lamió y acarició y volvió a lamer un poco más, y luego él le puso la mano en la nuca y percibió su aplastante poder, un poder ferozmente controlado, escuchó su gemido.

—No te detengas… no… no… —luego estaba latiendo dentro de su boca.

—¡Guaghh! —dijo ella un minuto más tarde, mientras él yacía jadeando y flojo como un fideo—. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

Él hizo rodar los ojos hasta que le encontró la mirada.

—¿Podrías dejarme regodear en el momento? —suspiró.

—Ve a tirarte en el lago, —contestó—. Literalmente.

**Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 25

Serena seguía mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia, porque finalmente Darien, exasperado, dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

—Puedo decirte que cuando Cambie, definitivamente te enterarás. ¿Qué te parece eso? Así que termina de mirarme solapadamente; me estás provocando unos endemoniados escalofríos.

—Dame un respiro, —dijo, ligeramente a la defensiva—. Ha sido una semana rara. No puedo evitar estar un poquito nerviosa.

—Bien, no lo estés. Nunca te haría daño.

—No, sólo matarme.

—Sip, pero no te habría dolido, —dijo naturalmente.

Verdaderamente podía sentir sus ojos hinchándose cuando le empezó a subir la tensión arterial.

—¡Oh mi Dios, hablas en serio!

Él sólo la miró.

—Esta bien, bueno, ahora puedes irte a correr por el bosque, —dijo ella—. Estoy cabreada otra vez.

—En unos cuantos minutos. —El cielo tenía un magnífico resplandor de rosas y rojos… _toda_ una verdadera y asombrosa puesta de sol. Y estaba demasiado molesta y asustada para poder apreciarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Seguro. Seguro que lo estoy. —Dio una mirada furtiva a su reloj de pulsera. Había sido un día muy largo… y lo había pasado mirando fijamente a través de la ventana, a la luna. La noche pasada… demonios, la noche en la casa de Helios, parecía que había sido hacía mil años.

—Mira, lo tienes todo preparado aquí, ¿verdad? Sólo permanece en la camioneta. De todas formas, probablemente me quede cerca. Deja de mirar el reloj, me vuelves loco.

—Lo siento, —le dijo, y como en un mal sueño, su mirada se movió hacia su reloj otra vez—. Así que, ¿como es esto, Cambias en la puesta de sol como en un _Almanaque Farmer_? ¿O en la total oscuridad? Porque por si no lo sabes en este momento hay luna llena.

—Lo sé, —dijo, y su voz sonó... ¿ronca? Lo volvió a mirar furtivamente y notó que estaba mirando soñadoramente hacia al cielo—. Del ocaso al amanecer. Es cuando corremos con Ella.

—Oookay. Estaré acurrucada en mi bolsa de dormir si me necesitas. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, y tan rápido como el pensamiento, él la retuvo gentilmente por el brazo. Sus uñas, advirtió indiferentemente como si estuviera drogada, eran muy largas, y curvadas.

Seguro, era como estar drogada. Estaba asustada, y su cerebro intentaba ayudarla a tratar con este miedo sobrecargando su capacidad de análisis.

_¡Oh, por amor de Dios, Serena!_ Era Darien, y dejando de lado la primera mala impresión, se mordería la mano izquierda antes que herirla.

Eso era verdad, y se sintió mejor, incluso si la vista de esas uñas... garras, realmente... la trastornaba un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Permanece en la camioneta, —dijo otra vez, y esto _no fue_ su imaginación; _estaba _hablando con dificultad.

—Bien —le dijo—. Ya me dijiste eso, pero está bien.

De repente estaba besándola, casi devorándola, su lengua estaba en su boca, y la estaba alzando, sus brazos la envolvían estrechamente. ¿Y parecía... más grande? ¿Era eso posible? O quizá sólo lo parecía, debido a que estaba tan cerca del cambio.

Su boca se trasladó hacia la garganta... y sorpresivamente retrocedió bruscamente.

—Bien, —dijo, casi jadeando—. Eso fue... mmmh, interesante. ¿Podrías liberar mi brazo ahora?

Lo hizo, mientras se despojaba rápidamente de sus ropas, de hecho, la única vez que lo vio desnudarse más rápido fue cuando estaban a punto de tener sexo por primera vez. ¿Había sido sólo anteayer?

—Tranquila, —se dijo, cuando los botones de la cremallera del Levis salieron volando. Oyó algo... ¿Estaba rechinando los dientes?

No; estaba Cambiando. Si hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido. Cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y su negro cabello creció, sus uñas se clavaron en la tierra del camping, y luego vio un enorme lobo observándola, un lobo con el pelaje del mismo color del cabello de Darien, un lobo de ojos azules como lámparas en la oscuridad.

El lobo se inclinó hacia delante, y ella se agachó —hacia él— y la acarició con la nariz, un rápido beso con el hocico, y luego escuchó un gruñido proviniendo de él y se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Había un lobo más pequeño en el límite de su campamento, titubeando como si presintiera la frontera de su territorio. Este era negro como el carbón, con los ojos amarillo-dorados de un gato moteado. Era muy pequeño, realmente muy pequeño; Darien dejó de gruñir y galopó en su dirección, era asombrosamente más grande que el otro lobo.

Se olieron uno al otro, y advirtió que Darien estaba cómodo con su enorme tamaño, y trataba de calmar a su compañero, también. Este era casi tímido, retrocedía pero no escapaba.

En ese instante se dio cuenta: El otro lobo era una hembra. ¡Y ellos se iban... se iban juntos! Sin siquiera mirar atrás, esa peluda mujerzuela se fue y atrapó a su seudo asesino/novio/falso prometido.

—Bueno, mierda, —dijo, y pateó una de las llantas de la camioneta.

A la mañana siguiente Darien circundó el camping, atraído por el olor del tocino frito. Estaba tan relajado, y de tan excelente humor, que le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Supuso que debió haberlo previsto. Ella _era_ humana, aunque fuera una humana extraordinaria. Se había convertido en lobo ante sus ojos. Eso debió ser probablemente demasiado extraño para ella. Había pensado ir al bosque una media hora antes del ocaso para evitarle ese espectáculo, pero al final había mandado a la mierda la idea. Porque esto era parte de quien era, y si no le gustaba estaban en aprietos.

Pero era más que eso: Había querido que ella lo viera. Viera todo de él, y que no tuviera miedo.

—¿Qué esta mal? —preguntó finalmente, decidiendo coger el toro por las astas.

—Nada.

—Oh. ¿Estas, uhh, enfadada por algo?

—No, —mintió.

—Oh. —Bendito Dios, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Estaba mintiendo, y él sabía que mentía, y ella probablemente sabía que él sabía que ella mentía. ¿Así qué mierda?—. ¿Umm, anoche fue todo bien?

—Genial.

—Eso es bueno. —¿Le decía que estaba mintiendo? ¿O ignoraba el hecho que estuviera mintiendo? ¿Decírselo pero al mismo tiempo disculparla por mentir? ¿Mentir a su vez?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás enojada porque no te traje un conejo? Pensé en ello, pero para ser honesto, desollar y limpiar uno sería un trabajo muy molesto, y no creí que tú...

—En verdad, no me importa, Darien.

—Oh.

—Así que, —gruñó, atizando el fuego.

—¿Así que, qué? —Él se estiró, sintiéndose agradablemente cansado—. ¿Quedó algo de tocino?

—Sabes condenadamente bien que sí, —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Dónde está tu-saco-de-pelo?

—¿Qué? —Se incorporó, desconcertado. No estaba bromeando. Para nada. Estaba _cabreada_. Olía exactamente igual que la hoguera—. ¿Qué? ¿Te despertaste con una araña sobre ti? ¿_Qué pasa_?

—Esa furcia-llena-de-pelo con la que te fuiste anoche, como si no lo recordaras. Eso es lo _qué pasa._

—Furcia-llena-de-pelo… ¿Oh, te refieres a Mandy?

—Mandy, —se mofó ella.

—Ella no es una furcia-llena-de-pelo, —dijo a la defensiva—. Posee su propia firma de contabilidad. Y no está aquí. Se fue a casa.

Sacudió la espátula hacia él, y él tuvo que eludir las gotas de grasa caliente.

—Mira, todo lo que quiero es la verdad. Sólo dime la verdad, ¿Está bien? Prometo que no me enfadaré.

—Pero ya estas enfadada, —dijo, preguntándose si podría arrastrarse debajo del fuego. La verdad era, que tenía una especie de morbosa curiosidad... ¿qué efecto tendría sobre él su poder si sólo estaba enfadada, pero sin necesidad de defender su vida? Quizá sólo le diera caspa, o le torciera un tobillo—. Muy, muy enfadada.

—Oh, cállate. ¿Lo hicieron, allí, en el bosque?

—Hacer... oh. ¡Oh! —Se rió con alivio, y después se agachó para eludirla cuando intentó pincharlo con la espátula—. Serena, por favor. Mandy _tiene_ un compañero. Sólo nos juntamos para cazar. Recuérdalo: hay muchos más de tu especie que de la nuestra. Es realmente raro encontrarse con uno de los nuestros en el bosque. Así que trabajamos en equipo. Estaba sola, porque a su compañero le tocó quedarse en casa con los cachorros.

—Hmm. —Lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, pero podía jurar que se sentía mejor.

—¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Has estado rumiando sobre esto toda la mañana? —Estaba intentando parar reír; ya que esto no contribuía en nada a calmar su enfado.

—¿La bruja más poderosa del mundo celosa de una contable?

—No estoy celosa, —murmuró—. Sólo quería saber, eso es todo.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes. Y a propósito, gracias por el voto de confianza. Sí, nosotros los hombres lobo somos tan puñeteros que lo hacemos con cualquier cosa que tenga cuatro patas.

—No quise decir eso, —masculló.

—Sip, seguro que no lo hiciste.

—Bien, lo siento, —gruñó.

—Además, ahora nunca me iría con otra hembra. Yo... —Cerró la boca con un chasquido.

—¿Tú qué?

—Tengo que comer algo de tocino, _pronto_1. ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Y el Universo, —dijo Serena secamente—, se realinea.

—En serio, —dijo él después de un largo momento—. Eso fue realmente ridículo.

—Oh, cállate, —dijo, pero él sabía que ya no estaba enfadada. Incluso aunque no hubiera olido a rosas otra vez, le preparó toda una libra de tocino, sólo para él.

**Continuara…**

En español en el original

1


	27. Chapter 27

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 26

Estaban en San Louis, y a decir verdad, Serena estaba condenadamente harta de la camioneta. Y harta de dormir a la intemperie. Y harta del olor a fogata del camping, de como se le pegaba a su cabello, ropa y piel.

Y realmente, realmente harta del tocino. Darien, aparentemente, podía comerlo en cada comida. Ella no.

Pero nada de esto interesaba, nada de esto era importante, porque, aun harta como estaba de todo el asunto, no quería que se terminara. Quería quedarse de esta manera con Darien —en este limbo de aventuras— para siempre.

Porque se terminara el mundo, o no, de cualquier modo, Darien saldría de su vida.

Inaceptable.

_Que bien,_ se dijo. _Aplazando la salvación del mundo para poder conseguir follar unas pocas veces más. Muy bonito._

—Estamos a mitad de camino —dijo Darien.

—Uf.

_Seguro. Porque te encontrabas un amante hombre lobo todos los días. ¿Por qué no debería desear aferrarme a un poco de felicidad?_

Tosió.

—Escucha, ¿hay un plan para cuando lleguemos allí? En cualquier caso ¿cómo hacemos para encontrar a esos tipos? Y luego, una vez que los encontremos, ¿qué hacemos?

—Supuse que tu suerte nos ayudaría a localizarles. Mierda, probablemente tropezarás y te caerás sobre el líder y accidentalmente le dará una conmoción cerebral letal. En cuanto al resto... puedo encargarme del resto.

—No tienes ni idea de cuál es el plan, ¿verdad?

—No importa —dijo él remilgadamente, lo que la hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Tenemos algo de tiempo para trabajar en ello, gracias a Dios.

—Mmm. Escucha, este asunto de Beryl Le Fay... tal vez si los Idiotas de Arturo se percatan de que eres una chica lo suficientemente buena, dejarán de intentar matarte. Quiero decir, sólo contamos con la palabra del doctor Cummings diciendo que ellos son los chicos malos.

—Eso y lo que vi con mis propios ojos en el hospital —indicó ella.

—Ah, es verdad. Bien, como dije, tal vez una vez que averigüen que no eres mala, se olviden de todo el asunto.

—Y tal vez —añadió ella perspicazmente—, conseguiré ponerme al día con mi colada esta semana. Pero probablemente no.

—Bromas aparte. Todo el asunto de Beryl se debe a que era malvada, mala, bla-bla-bla, pero tú no eres así.

—Todo el asunto de Beryl, como tú tan fastidiosamente lo llamas, es que Merlín la traicionó, jodió a su familia, _destrozó_ a su familia, y después de hacer todo el daño se marchó.

—Ah. —Él hizo una pausa—. ¿De veras?

—Escucha, sin su interferencia, podría haber sido la gran campeona de Arturo. Realmente podría haberlo sido. Pero ha sido totalmente jodida, no sólo por la vida real sino también por la historia. Son los hombres los que escriben los libros de historia —añadió ecuánimemente—. Así que naturalmente su interpretación del asunto, fue que Beryl era una malvada, terrible y diabólica bruja que destruyó a Arturo sólo porque podía hacerlo. Pero esto no es del todo cierto. Le tendieron una _trampa_ para que le destruyera. Y entonces ella lo hizo. Pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

—¡Oh!

—Si ella hubiera tenido una vida familiar normal... una educación normal... ¿quién sabe?

—Uh

—Esta es la parte donde dices: "nunca lo había visto así".

—Bueno, nunca lo hice.

—Exactamente. Hombres. Quiero decir, no estoy cabreada por ello ni nada, porque no puedas remediar pensar todo el tiempo con tu polla…

—Con tal de que no te cabrees.

—¡Detén la camioneta! —gritó repentinamente, y Darien se paró sobre el freno. Serena medio se estranguló con el cinturón de seguridad, pero finalmente se libró de él forcejeando y abrió la puerta. Alargó la mano hacia atrás, agarró la gran bolsa de lona que usaban como maleta comunitaria, y dijo—: Venga.

—¿Venga, qué?

—Confía en mí.

Ella corrió hacia... la Estación de Amtrak, Darien lo advirtió tardíamente. Corrió tras ella.

—¿Un tren? —gritó—. ¿Quieres coger un tren? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, en cuanto comenzamos a ver trenes?

—No lo sé. Estoy harta de esa camioneta —explicó, entrando en la concurrida estación.

—Te apuesto un millón de dólares a que podemos encontrar un tren que vaya a Boston. Podemos viajar en él en vez de conducir.

—Uno de nosotros _ha_ estado viajando en lugar de conducir.

—Eso es porque tú eres un acaparador del volante. No me dejaste conducir después de esa única vez.

—No puedes conducir con una palanca de cambios.

—¡También puedo con eso!

—Y el coche corcoveaba todo el tiempo ¿Explícame otra vez por qué pasaba eso? ¿Y qué estamos haciendo buscando un tren?

—No lo sé —dijo—, pero pienso que esto va a estar bien.

—¿Cuándo no tenemos pasajes? Que estoy diciendo. El revisor no se fijará en nosotros, o pretenderá que tenemos los pasajes, porque su esposa lo abandonó esta mañana, o todo el sistema de ordenadores de Amtrak se caerá, y estarán demasiado entretenidos como para preocuparse por dos extraños en un tren.

—Exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿esto es cómo una especie de instinto?

—Exactamente.

La siguió mientras pasaba por la taquilla.

—Está bien.

Ella se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—¿De verdad, piensas que está bien?

—Seguro. Soy un tremendo creyente del instinto. Además —le sonrió—, aún no nos has conducido erróneamente.

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 27

—Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo Darien, sentándose en la litera junto a Serena, quien se apoyaba sobre un codo, y miraba a través de la ventanilla—. ¿No tienes boleto ni dinero? ¡Ningún problema!

—Me preguntaba si funcionaría, —dijo ella, sin mirar a su alrededor—. Estaba harta de que mi poder, mi lo-que-sea , fuera pasivo, ¿sabes? Quería comprobar si podía hacerlo funcionar.

—Y lo hiciste.

—Yo… _Creo que lo hice_…

—Y dime, cariño, ¿puedes ver algo allí fuera?

—_Yo_ no puedo, —dijo mirando sobre el hombro y sonriéndole. Era ridículo que tuviera una sonrisa tan sublime—. Ven aquí y cuéntame.

Se acomodó detrás de ella y echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza, a través de la ventana.

—Bien… eso es una granja… Y eso de allí es otra granja… Ahh, esas de allí son un rebaño de vacas, medio dormidas… mmm… vacas.

—No empieces, acabas de comer.

—¿Qué es eso de "acabo"? Fue hace media hora. Oh, ahora mira allí, la tierra esta disminuyendo, probablemente porque… sip, hay un río… Puedes ver esas luces, ¿verdad? Probablemente un pueblo en la margen derecha del río. ¿Dónde infiernos estaremos?

—En algún lugar del Medio Oeste.

—Bien, —dijo él, acariciándole la nuca con la nariz—, eso es algo más preciso.

—Me doy por vencida, mi cabeza es un caos, no soy un atlas caminante. Sabes, mañana a esta hora, podríamos ser pisoteados por Los Elegidos de Arturo.

—Que alegre pensamiento. Gracias por cambiar de tema.

—Todo podría terminar en sólo un día o dos —dijo ella, sonando extrañamente neutral—. Eso creo.

—Sip. Todo terminado. Y una de dos, el fin del mundo o regresamos a nuestras vidas.

—Sip, —dijo ella.

—Umm… Serena… esto te sonará tonto... y un poco retrasado…

—Gracias por dejar que me preparara a mí misma.

—…pero en verdad estoy pasándolo en grande contigo. Yo… yo de cierta forma no quiero que termine.

—Idiota, —dijo ella, y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué? Jesús, no hagas esto. Me vuelvo loco cuando lo haces. Aunque en realidad, es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo, y definitivamente me vuelve loco.

—¡Cállate! —sollozó ella—. Hablas mucho.

—Serena. ¿Qué está mal? Además, mmm, de todo…

—Con eso lo has dicho todo —dijo ella, secándose los ojos—. Todo. No quiero que esto termine. Preferiría quedarme en este tren para siempre antes que luchar e implantar el caos, y quizás morir o que tal vez el mundo se acabe, o que tú mueras.

—Todo estará bien. —Dijo él con una total falta de convicción.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso. En verdad. Él peor que he conocido.

—Qué puedo decir, no nacimos para eso. No como tus chicos. Tus chicos son todos unos expertos, —dijo él, intentando animarla—. El Homo Sapiens es la especie más falsa y capaz sobre el planeta…

—Cállate. ¿Y has… has pensado sobre… quiero decir, qué pasa si estas equivocado?

Se arrimó más cerca de ella en la litera.

—No tengo la más puta idea de lo que estas hablando, querida niña.

—Quizás deberías matarme esta noche —dijo ella en voz baja, y él casi se cae de la litera—. Y salvar el mundo.

—¡Tonterías!

—No grites, estoy justo a tu lado.

—No eres malvada, Serena. Ni siquiera un poquito malvada. ¿Así qué cómo puedes destruir el mundo?

—¿Qué si no es un acto consciente?

—¿Qué si lo es?

—Deja de hacer eso, —dijo bruscamente ella—. No llegaremos a ninguna parte de esta forma.

—Exacto. Por eso deja el tema, ¿está bien? No he pasado por toda esta mierda para matarte ahora. Además, —señaló—, probablemente no podría, ¿recuerdas? Es decir, realmente no pude. Además de sentirme realmente mal acerca de ello y no ser capaz de intentarlo otra vez.

—Oh. Eso es verdad, —dijo ella, más animada—. Tu corazón probablemente explotará si lo intentas.

—Sip, ¿Así qué deja de llorar, bien?

—Cierra la maldita boca y bésame. Idiota.

Lo hizo, y ella le devolvió el beso, ferozmente, casi desesperadamente y él olió su temor y ansiedad, y la tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo con su boca y manos. Y después de un rato, su ansiedad se había transformado en lujuria, encendiendo la de él.

Se despojaron de las ropas y se acercaron uno al otro, susurrando, mordisqueándose, provocándose, suspirando y cerca de la culminación, él cerró los ojos y aspiró su perfume, se mecieron juntos mientras el tren atravesaba el Medio Oeste.

—Si te digo algo, —dijo él, justo cuando estaba distraída —. Tienes que prometerme que no te molestarás.

—¿Puedes sonar más como una chica adulta? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que prometerme que no te enfadarás.

—Siempre que una persona dice eso, es que quiere decir "te vas a enfadar como el infierno, así que estate alerta".

—Sip, bien, tienes que prometerme que _no_ te molestarás…

—No.

—¿_No_?

—Así es.

—Mierda. Serena. Tengo que decirte esto. Es decir, esto ha estado, cómo, persiguiéndome.

—Entonces dime.

—Pero no quiero que te enfades, —se quejó él.

—¡Pues te aguantas!

—Es injusto. —Tomó un profundo aliento, la litera era tan pequeña que ella podía sentir su pecho alzándose—. Bien. No teníamos que tener sexo en lo de Helios. O la noche anterior, en el bosque.

—¿No tuvimos qué, qué en dónde?

—No teníamos que tener sexo. Él sabía que tú no eras realmente mi prometida.

—¿Y te guardaste este pequeño dato para ti solo, por qué…?

—Bien, porque deseaba acostarme contigo, —dijo él razonablemente—. Luego, ¡Auchhh!

—¿Qué? No he puesto un dedo sobre ti.

—¡Auchh, maldición, Serena!

—¡Imbécil! ¡Bicho! ¡Idiota! ¡Oh, _mierda_! —Cuando pensó en la forma en que se lanzó contra él… quitándose la vestimenta y apartando la colcha como una experimentada puta… diciéndose a sí misma que lo estaban haciendo por una buena causa… estaba furiosa y avergonzada.

¿Y qué decía esto acerca de él, qué sencillamente se la había tirado y que nunca le había dicho la verdad? Otro hecho que demostraba que era un mentiroso, hipócrita y un oportunista…

—¡Ayyyyyyyy!...

Bastardo.

¿De qué te quejas? —gritó ella—. Ni siquiera he empezado. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pedazo de mierda! Tú…

—¡Ouu, mi jodido saco! —Se agarraba la ingle y se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, tanto como la atestada litera le permitía—. ¿Serena, puedes terminar con esto?

—¿Parar qué?

—¡Cálmate! —suplicó—. Por amor a nuestros futuros bebés.

—Te digo, no estoy haciendo nada. —¿Pero lo estaba haciendo? Ciertamente estaba lo suficientemente enojada para imaginarse un desastre relacionado con una ingle. Posiblemente más que uno.

Si bien sus aullidos de dolor estaban haciendo maravillas por su humor.

—Deja de quejarte

—¡Auch, ughh, auch! Oh, cielos —gimió él lastimosamente—. Creo que mis testículos acaban de explosionar.

—Qué te sirva de lección —dijo bruscamente ella.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena. Es el peor dolor que haya experimentado.

—Bien.

—Mira, lo siento. ¿Está bien? Realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente lo siento. Ya lo lamentaba antes de que golpearas mis pelotas.

—Yo _no_...

—Es solo que, no podía dejar esto pendiente entre nosotros por más tiempo. Especialmente no después de lo que dijiste, sobre que mañana puede ser el gran día, ¿sabes?

—¿Así qué? —dijo ella enfurruñada.

—Así que quería decírtelo.

—De modo, que lo hiciste.

—Sip, pero prometiste que no te enfadarías.

—No lo hice.

—Está bien, bueno, tuviste tu revancha, ¿correcto? —cautelosamente se tocó a si mismo—. Oh, chica. Creo que estoy fuera de las Olimpiadas Sexuales por un tiempo, Sare-Bear.

—Te lo mereces —dijo ella otra vez, y se dejó caer sobre su costado, alejándose lo más posible de él, lo cual no era mucho.—Pendejo.

—Auch, vamos. —Intentó convencerla—. Te dije que lo sentía. No es mi culpa que deseara tanto follarte, que estaba dispuesto a…

—No estas ayudando a tu causa —gruñó ella, pero cuando él se acurrucó contrito detrás de ella, se lo permitió.

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 29

—Entonces tienes dinero.

—Sip.

—Okay, y puedes llevarte nuestro coche, tomaremos uno de alquiler para el viaje de regreso.

—Gracias.

—Bien entonces. Buena suerte.

—Darien. ¿Qué te está molestando? No es que yo te esté dejando.

—¿No?

Darien miró a Rei y a Serena, que estaban paradas en la puerta del restaurante, pretendiendo ser educadas la una con la otra. Bueno, no era una sorpresa. Si se basaba en sus experiencias, las mujeres con mucha fuerza de voluntad generalmente no se llevaban bien entre sí. Y casi nadie se llevaba bien con Rei. Era debido al asunto de ser el alpha… alguien debía estar a cargo. La hacía perfecta para la Manada, pero le redituaba pocas amigas.

—No. Supongo que es algo que va muy mal. Y será mejor que me lo digas.

Nicolás dudó, luego lo soltó.

—Realmente nos sobresaltamos cuando te vimos. Debido a Mimet… Mimet está muy trastornada.

—¿Trastornada como para gritar palabrotas? Trastornada como…

Nicolás no sonrió.

—Dijo que era muy tarde. Se pasó acostada toda la mañana y luego vino a buscarnos y nos dijo que era demasiado tarde. Que no podía solucionarse.

—Oh. Bueno… oh.

—Sip.

—Pero… oh.

—Sip. Así que todos nos quedamos reunidos en la mansión esperando que el mundo terminara…

—Apuesto a que eso fue divertido.

—… y finalmente Rosie dijo que ya no podía soportarlo más, que si el mundo iba a acabar, bien podía irse a casa a esperar a que ocurriera, así que la trajimos a la estación de trenes. De hecho, tener algo que hacer, fue un alivio.

Darien no sabía que decir. No podía haber _terminado_. Ni siquiera habían tratado de atrapar a los chicos malos aún. ¿Cómo podía haber terminado? Pero Mimet nunca se equivocaba.

Y ahora, aquí estaba su amigo, hablando acerca del fin del mundo como si fuera una cosa normal, de todos los días.

—Así que —continuó Nicolás —me alegra que no pasáramos lo que podría haber sido nuestro último día peleando.

—A mí también.

—Buena suerte —añadió con una total falta de convicción.

—Nicolás —dijo Darien, y luego guardó silencio por un momento. Después  
dijo—: Estaré bien.

—¿Si?

—Sí.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. Darien aún no podía superar la rareza de todo ello. Deberían estar peleando. Eso era lo que hacía un alpha cuando un miembro de la Manada no cumplía con lo que le habían ordenado… pateaba culos. Deberían estar peleando, y Rei debería estar haciendo lo que hacía mejor, que era reaccionar exageradamente cuando su familia estaba en peligro, y debería haber una reyerta justo aquí en Milk Street.

Demonios, cuando ibas al fondo del asunto, para empezar, Darien debería haber escuchado a su líder.

Y realmente no creía que esto estuviera terminado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era demasiado tarde? ¿Qué no podía solucionarse?

—Mira —estaba diciendo Nicolás… uh, oh, sería mejor que empezara a prestar atención . Hasta ahora lo estás haciendo bien con eso de, uh, ignorar mis órdenes y unirte a la mujer más peligrosa de la tierra…

—Gracias.

—… pero sólo tengo un consejo que darte.

—Lo espero conteniendo el aliento, oh, maravilloso líder de la Manada cuya más mínima declaración le da sentido a mi vida.

—Por el amor de Cristo —murmuró Nicolás—. ¿Cómo hace ella para soportarte? De todas formas. El consejo es: mantente enfocado.

—Mantenerme enfocado.

—Sí

—Okay.

—Hablo en serio. Mantén los ojos en el balón.

—Es bueno que utilizaras un cliché —contestó Darien—, o podría no haber entendido el significado de lo que querías decir.

—Sólo tenlo en mente —dijo su amigo, súper misteriosamente, lo que fue molesto, pero bueno, al menos no estaban peleando a muerte, así que todo estaba bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

—Parecen agradables —comentó Serena—. Para ser un par de lobos psicópatas asesinos.

—Hey, hey.

—Él te puso en _mi _contra, Darien.

—Sip, pero en ese entonces no te conocía.

—Que alivio —dijo burlonamente—. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Pero al menos ahora sabemos porque estaban aquí.

Darien la miró, lo que la puso nerviosa, porque sus pupilas estaban excepcionalmente dilatadas; los círculos de su iris eran solo delgados aros de color azul. De hecho, desde que Nicolás y Rei se habían ido, había estado crispado como el infierno. Lo que estaba provocando que ella se crispara como el infierno.

—Sé porque estaban aquí —le dijo él—. No sabía que tú lo sabías.

—Es obvio. Ahora tenemos dinero, y un coche, y no estás preocupado acerca de que la Manada huela nuestro rastro. Podemos enfocarnos en el asunto que tenemos entre manos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dijo Darien—. Enfócate. Ese es un buen consejo. De hecho la razón de que ellos estuvieran aquí era… ¡Oh mi Dios!

—¿Qué? —se sacudió y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor—. ¿Qué ocurre? Esta vez realmente son los chicos malos, ¿no es así? ¡Atrapémoslos!

—¡Es Rachel Ray! ¡Mira!

Serena miró. Habían estado caminando frente al Aquarium de Nueva Inglaterra y un Legal Sea Foods1, y vio las cámaras, los equipos de alta tecnología, las camionetas, los cables y las luces; evidencia de que se estaba filmando un programa televisivo. Y a la distancia, justo desapareciendo dentro de Legal, una perfecta coleta castaña…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Darien estaba hablando con gran entusiasmo—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mira! Deben estar haciendo un programa acerca de mariscos en Boston. O los restaurantes de mariscos que hay en Boston. —La tomó por los brazos y la sacudió como si fuera una maraca—. ¿_Te das cuenta de que Rachel Ray está en un edificio a menos de cien pies de distancia_?

—Esto es absolutamente lo contrario de mantenerse enfocado —le informó.

Increíblemente, se estaba alisando el cabello, que llevaba tan corto que en realidad nunca se desgreñaba… ¡Ni siquiera después del sexo! Lo cual era todo un logro.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Te ves muy bonita, Mabel.

—¡Dios, desearía tener mis libros de cocina aquí! Le haría firmar _Comidas en Treinta Minutos II_. —Miró salvajemente a su alrededor, como si esperara que el libro apareciera de la nada—. ¡Mierda! Oh, espera… ¡Ya sé! Puede firmar mi camiseta. —Se sacó la camiseta fuera de los jeans y la alisó.

—Si te sacas la camiseta, puede firmarte los pezones.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Esto es serio, Serena.

Le estaba resultando absolutamente imposible no estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Lo es?

—_Mira_… —le estaba agarrando los dedos, absolutamente inconsciente de que su apretón era aplastante. Molesta fuerza de hombre lobo intensificada… ¡Arrgghh!—. Tengo que hacer esto. Quiero decir, tengo que hacerlo. He mirado su programa desde que empezó en el canal de comida. Sus dos programas… _Comidas en Treinta Minutos_ y _Cuarenta Dólares por Día_. Es sencillamente la mejor. Y tengo que saberlo. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Serena estaba teniendo problemas para seguir la conversación, aunque no se preocupaba mucho, porque era bastante extraña.

—¿Tu oportunidad para qué?

—De saber si es de alguna Manada. Quiero decir, debe serlo. Ningún humano común podría ser listo _y_ encantador _y_ un gran cocinero _y_ hacer dos programas para una cadena de televisión.

—Es un argumento persuasivo —admitió ella.

—Pero no lo sé con _seguridad_. Si logro acercarme lo suficiente como para olerla, lo sabré.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepas?

—Hay una lista inmensa de hombres lobo. ¿Te parece que me la puedo saber de memoria?

—Supongo que no —dijo—. Pero ¿Acaso Nicolás no lo sabe?

—No me lo quiere decir. ¡Lo he perseguido por años, tratando de averiguarlo y no me lo quiere decir! Bastardo. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Okay, bueno, voy a hacer esto ahora. —Inspiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse—. Debo hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo. —Hizo un gesto hacia las brillantes luces—. Ve a por ella.

—¡Genial! —Se inclinó, la besó, y se fue a zancadas.

Serena lo observó partir, más que divertida. Era como un niño enamorado. Un niño grande y atemorizante. Esperaba que Rachel fuera simpática con él.

Minutos más tarde, regresó, viéndose tan desilusionado que enseguida supo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo.

—Había demasiada gente a su alrededor —dijo malhumorado—. Quiero decir, podría haber pasado entre ellos, sin mucho esfuerzo… pero no quería asustarla o que pensara que era un acosador o algo así.

—Quizás la próxima vez. ¿Averiguaste si era una mujer lobo?

—No. Pude oler un miembro de una Manada, pero no pude acercarme lo suficiente para diferenciarlo del resto… por lo que sé, podría haber sido uno de los técnicos, o su asistente, podría ser el tipo que lleva la parte legal. —Entrecerró los ojos pensativamente—. Pero seguro que es ella. _Debe_ ser ella.

—Bueno, lo intentaste.

—Sip. —La miró, una mirada seria. Uh-oh—. Serena, sólo quería decir que aprecio mucho tu apoyo.

—Si por "apoyo" te refieres "hacerte burlas a tu espalda", entonces si, estoy llena de apoyo.

—No, en serio, Serena. Y sólo quería decir… me refiero a, decirte, que tal vez cuando todo esto termine, podemos, ya sabes, hacer otro viaje, tal vez para tratar de encontrarnos con Rachel otra vez.

_Que idea tan increíblemente fantástica. _

—Bien. Quiero decir, eso sería agradable. Me gustaría hacerlo. —Cuando dijo las palabras en voz alta, se dio cuenta que era cierto—. Cuando terminemos con todo esto.

Le tomó las manos nuevamente, se sintió aliviada de notar, que esta vez lo hizo más suavemente.

—Lo que quise decir es que no hay nadie con quien preferiría seguir el programa de _Comidas en Treinta Minutos_, que contigo.

—Eso… es muy dulce. —Se mordió el labio para no reírse. Luego, para su total asombro, y podría apostar que él se asombró, también, estalló en lágrimas.

—Oh, bueno —le dijo, abrazándola—. Como si esta fuera exactamente la reacción que yo estaba esperando.

—Lo siento —sollozó—. Es sólo que deseo que todo esto termine, termine de la mejor forma, para que podamos hacer cosas tontas como perseguir a Rachel Ray. Juntos.

—¿Tontas? —Preguntó, y luego dijo—: Te amo, Serena.

—Yo también te amo.

La acunó en sus brazos. Sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Resistió la tentación de derretirse.

—Oh, Darien. ¿Cómo demonios nos metimos en esto?

—¿A quién le importa? Te amo, y lo solucionaremos. Te amé —añadió nostálgicamente—, desde el momento en que intenté matarte.

—A mí me tomó un poco más —le confesó ella.

**Continuara…**

Cadena de Restaurantes.

1


	30. Chapter 30

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 30

Serena había sugerido, en un intento de distraerlos de la misión y animar a Darien, que se detuvieran en Wordsworth1 y compraran un nuevo libro de cocina. Darien enseguida estuvo de acuerdo

—¿Es muy penoso que estemos posponiendo nuestra ida a Salem?

—No.

—Bien. —Hizo una pausa, luego entró en la librería mientras el sostenía la puerta abierta para que pasara—. De nuevo, dime ¿Por qué no es penoso?

—Ni siquiera sabemos donde tenemos que ir una vez que lleguemos a Salem —señaló razonablemente—. Tal vez si seguimos dando vueltas, se despierte tu poder, o los chicos malos hagan algún movimiento, o algo.

—Uh-huh. Me parece a mí o ¿gran parte de este viaje para salvar al mundo conlleva esperar a qué algo suceda?

—Sólo te lo parece, —le dijo, y trotó hacia la sección de libros de cocina.

—Y un infierno, —murmuró. No tenía deseos de añadir un nuevo libro a su colección de libros de cocina, pero tal vez podía examinar la sección de Nueva Ficción y ver si Feehan tenía…

Oh. ¡Oh!

Después de un par de minutos estaba sentada en el piso de la sección de Historia, mirando el Rey Arturo. Lo que era un poco tonto, después de todo, en el instituto había hecho un montón de escritos acerca del Rey Arturo y Beryl Le Fay, así que era improbable que hubiera algún libro con información que ella no hubiera…

_Los Elegidos de Arturo. A los que también se les llama la Secta de Arturo, la Cofradía de Arturo y la Perdición de Beryl. Una misteriosa secta fundada en el año en que el Rey Arturo murió, los Elegidos de Arturo creen que Arturo regresará algún día, pero sólo con la ayuda de su media hermana, Beryl Le Fay…_

Bueno. Eso era tener suerte. Acababa de sentarse allí y ya había descubierto algo acerca de los chicos malos, muchas gracias.

Serena se quedó absorta.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

¡IDIOTA, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Debería haberlo sabido, —dijo en voz alta, asombrando a la empleada que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas y siguió el aroma de Serena hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

_¿Bueno, no era esto lo que estabas esperando? ¿Qué pasara algo?_

—Cállate —dijo… ¡demonios, nuevamente estaba hablando en voz alta!

Esa fue una mala jugada, chicos malos. Podría encontrar el rastro de Serena en una tormenta de nieve; ciertamente podría rastrearla hasta Salem. Y si le habían lastimado _un cabello_… la _mitad_ de un cabello… si la tocaban… _respiraban_ sobre ella… _pensaban_ en ella…

Notó que la gente saltaba para apartarse de su camino y supuso que debería calmarse un poco, estaba asustando a perfectos desconocidos y realmente no debería gruñir en público, pero estaba demasiado jodidamente molesto.

No se habían ido a Salem. Ni siquiera habían salido de la ciudad. Rastrearlos, a Serena, había sido súper fácil. Supuso que debería haber sospechado, pero estaba demasiado aliviado.

Caminó a zancadas por el edificio, un depósito abandonado cerca del aeropuerto de Logan, por supuesto, naturalmente, era la clase de lugar donde todos los chicos malos se reunían, y claramente estos chicos malos habían estado mirando todas las películas apropiadas y estaba a punto de arrancar la puerta de los goznes cuando sonó su móvil.

Eso era sorprendente, ya que no había sonado desde que había dejado el Cabo. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que lo tenía en la cadera. Lo dejaba cargando durante la noche, lo colgaba de su cinto en la mañana y no volvía a pensar en él, lo mismo que tampoco volvía a pensar en los calzoncillos una vez que se los ponía. Todo el mundo sabía en lo que supuestamente estaba trabajando, y nadie querría molestarlo. Para no mencionar, que los hombres lobo no eran muy aficionados a llamarse unos a otros para preguntar como estaba el clima.

Entonces ¿Quién lo estaba llamando? Y ¿Por qué en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en modo Busca y Rescata?

Estornudó —el hedor a hidrocarburos en el área era realmente vomitivo— y abrió el móvil. Antes de que pudiera decir hola, Mimet estaba chillándole en el oído.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Darien, no entres en ese edificio!

—Cuando esto termine, —le dijo, bastante más que un poco desconcertado—, tenemos que sentarnos y hablar acerca de lo aterradora que eres. A propósito, tú y Serena se van a llevar genial.

—Da la vuelta. Aléjate. Vete. ¡Ahora!

—No puedo. Serena está allí dentro. Tengo que…

—¡Calla la puta boca! Darien, si entras en ese edificio, morirás. Lo vi. Tú… —la voz de Mimet se quebró, y a él casi se le cae el teléfono. ¿Mimet? ¿Poniéndose a llorar por _su_ feo culo?

—Morirás. No entres, Darien. No lo hagas.

—Aprecio la advertencia —le dijo—. Pero debo hacerlo. Si no vuelvo a verte…

—¡No!

—… gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—¡Tú torpe imbécil! ¡Hombres! Le dije a Nicolás que no se podía dar marcha atrás, y ¿que es lo que _él_ hace? ¡Se va a Boston de paseo! Ustedes pensaron algo así como que yo ocasionalmente me equivoco.

—Sabemos que no te equivocas —le explicó—. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que llegue el fin del mundo.

Un inarticulado chillido fue toda su respuesta.

—Y gracias por tratar de salvarme. ¿Supongo que no habrás visto lo que le ocurrirá a Serena?

—¡Mono! ¡Chimpancé! ¡Gorila!

—Ahora estás siendo mala —le dijo, y cerró el teléfono.

_Que estúpido, _pensó_. Olvidé preguntarle como moriría. Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaré en unos pocos minutos._

Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho acerca de ello, y después de pensarlo un momento supo porque. Podía enfrentar la muerte, si Serena estaba bien. Hasta podía enfrentar el fin del mundo, si Serena estaba bien. Pero no podía quedarse fuera en el apestoso estacionamiento, permaneciendo a salvo mientras la pelirroja estaba en problemas.

Así que, entraría. Y moriría, porque Mimet nunca se equivocaba. Pero tal vez Serena saldría bien de ello. Y tal vez no.

De todas formas, valía la pena intentarlo.

Arrancó la puerta de los goznes, percatándose tardíamente de que no había estado trancada.

—¡Aahh! —dijo, luego levantó la puerta y avergonzado la puso contra la pared.

—¿Hola-a? —gritó—. ¡Será mejor que ustedes chicos vengan a por mí! Dejen de hacer lo que sea que le estén haciendo a como-sea-que-se-llame-ella y vengan aquí. Bailemos.

—¿Bailemos? —Dijo una voz espeluznantemente familiar—. Eso es realmente malo, Darien.

—¡Serena! —Esquivó a tres de los perdedores de Arturo —las túnicas color arándano eran mortalmente delatoras, ¿_Por qué_ harían eso?— y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Ah, hombre, gracias a Dios que estás bien! —la abrazó, levantándola del suelo. Luego la sacudió—. ¿Y qué demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo, marchándote con los chicos malos? —luego la volvió a abrazar—. No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera sucedido algo, oh, cariño, cariño. —luego la sacudió—. ¡Patear algunos culos, eso es lo que hubiera hecho! ¿Y cual es tú _problema_? ¿Te dije que te quedaras allí, y te fuiste? ¿Es que nunca viste una película de terror en tu vida? —la abrazó nuevamente—. Oh, Serena, Serena… mi dulce, dulce tontita.

—¿Quieres parar? —Se liberó con algo de dificultad y sopló un rizo fuera de su rostro—. Voy a vomitar si no paras con eso. Y tuve que ir con ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuviste?

—Dijeron… dijeron que tenían francotiradores. Apuntando a tu cabeza. Y no sabía si era verdad o mentira. Parecía un poco rebuscado. Pero sabía que usan armas, por aquella vez en el hospital… Dios, ¿Eso ocurrió sólo a principios de esta semana? ¿Me pregunto si mi coche ya estará arreglado?

—¿Quieres permanecer concentrada, por favor?

—Lo _estoy_. De todos modos, no podía arriesgarme. No creo que tú —ni siquiera tú— puedas sobrevivir a un disparo en la cabeza. Dijeron que si iba con ellos, no te matarían. Así que fui.

—Tonta.

—En retrospectiva, si lo fui. —Bajó la voz, lo que era estúpido, porque los Elegidos estaban justo allí, escuchando cada palabra—. Necesitaban mi sangre. —Le mostró la parte interna del codo, donde se veía una gota de sangre seca—. Y ni siquiera desinfectaron el área del pinchazo. Bastardos.

—¿Tu sangre? ¿Necesitaban tu sangre? —Eso no sonaba bien. Eso no sonaba ni remotamente bien—. ¿Cómo para hacer magia? ¿Cómo un hechizo?

—Me perdí las últimas reuniones —dijo Serena secamente—, así que no sé exactamente para que la necesitan.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, de forma protectora, luego se giró y miró con furia a los Raritos con las Túnicas.

—¿Qué hay, compañeros? ¿Para que necesitaban su sangre?

El Elegido de Arturo más bajo parpadeó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

A Darien casi le da un ataque. ¡Estos tipos claramente tenían acceso a poderosas magias, al menos uno de ellos podía ver el futuro, y _no_ tenían la más puta idea de quien era él! Era absolutamente vergonzoso.

—Soy el compañero de esta, ahí tienes —le dijo bruscamente, estrujándola tan protectoramente que Serena gritó—. Oh. Lo siento, cariño.

—Compañero, ¿eh? —Murmuró Serena en respuesta—. Ay. No pensé que te importara.

Extrañamente, los tipos con túnicas estaban haciendo reverencias. Podía oler unos cuantos más así que miró hacia arriba… había al menos una docena en la pasarela, y aún más en el fondo donde él no podía ver. _Todos_ estaban haciendo reverencias.

—¿Por qué están haciendo eso? —Preguntó Serena, y él estaba tan hinchado de orgullo —no sonaba asustada en absoluto, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que lo estaba— que casi la aprieta otra vez—. No creo que deban hacer eso. ¿Piensas qué deben hacer eso, Darien?

—Definitivamente no.

—Eres nuestro enemigo jurado —dijeron todos al unísono. Luego el que había hablado primero añadió—, Pero también eres la hija de un rey, y la hermana de un rey.

—Uhm… Soy la hija de un ejecutivo de publicidad, y hermana de nadie, —dijo Serena—. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—En _esta_ encarnación, —dijo un tipo con túnica.

—Y no voy a destruir el mundo —añadió ella—. ¡Y no pueden obligarme!

—Por supuesto que no lo harás —dijo otro de los Elegidos—. ¿Por qué piensas que _nosotros_ estamos aquí?

—Para, uhm, ¿matarme?

—Para tratar, —añadió Darien suavemente, cuando tuvo la ocasión.

—Sabíamos que venías. ¿Piensas que no estábamos preparados? Tuvimos años para armarnos con formidable magia.

—Hey, hey —Serena hizo la señal de tiempo fuera con las manos—. ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es debido a que sus Elegidos se aparecieron en mi hospital! Mi tutor me lo contó todo acerca de ustedes y nos mandó a Massachussets. Si no hubieran tratado de matarme, todavía estaría en California.

—Soy un lamentable perdedor —murmuró Darien en su oído—. Porque eso en realidad me acaba de deprimir como la mierda. ¡Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido!

—Deja de pensar con el pene —le siseó en respuesta.

—Tu tutor es un traidor a nuestra causa y será muerto ni bien lo veamos… en cuanto terminemos con este otro asunto.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿El Doctor Cummings era uno de ustedes?

—Solía ser uno de nosotros. Luego descubrimos que era un sucio traidor.

—Sólo estaba usándonos para conseguir información para uno de sus doctorados —explicó otro—. No le importaba nuestra causa.

—Sip, eso suena bastante acertado, —acordó Serena—. Es realmente exasperante en ese sentido.

—Aunque fue amable de su parte al prevenirnos —dijo Darien.

—Extremadamente amable —dijo Serena, y luego añadió—. Además, no puedo hacer magia. No conozco ningún hechizo, ni nada. ¡Por amor de Dios, soy una enfermera!

—Entonces como enfermera —dijo uno de los que estaba en la pasarela—, sabes que a veces es necesario lastimar a un paciente para sanar a otro.

—Uh… ahora estamos hablando teóricamente, ¿verdad?

—Tu sangre traerá de regreso a Su Majestad, el Rey Arturo. Sin tu interferencia, _mujer_. —Escupió la palabra como otra persona hubiera pronunciado "violador de niños"… Él será el más grande entre nosotros. Elevará a Inglaterra a alturas que hasta ahora sólo han sido soñadas. Él… ¡_No_! ¡_Estará_! ¡_Muerto_!

—Ah, hombre —murmuró Darien—. A alguien se le olvidó tomar su medicina hoy.

—Probablemente más de un día, —dijo Serena. Luego dijo en voz más alta—: ¿Quieren decir que no harán que yo destruya el mundo? ¿Van a usar mi sangre para —no sé— clonar o resucitar a un nuevo Arturo?

—Bueno, seguro —dijo otra túnica, uno no tan frívolo—. ¿Qué pensaste que íbamos a hacer?

—Pero Serena no hace magia, —dijo Darien—. En caso de que ustedes chicos no estuvieran escuchándola cuando lo dijo la primera vez.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo el más meloso—. Hace que todo esto sea mucho más fácil.

Unos pocos de los tipos con túnica que estaban en un rincón, que habían estado moviéndose ansiosamente durante la conversación, ahora revelaron una pequeña mesa de laboratorio en la que habían estado trabajando. Un humo que tenía un funesto olor estaba saliendo de varios vasos de precipitados. ¡El color de la cosa iba a juego con el arándano de las túnicas!

—No saben nada acerca de tu suerte —susurró Darien—. ¿Cómo es que no lo saben?

—Mierda, Darien, yo no lo sabía hasta hace unos pocos días atrás. Pero ¿Cómo harán que aparezca Arturo? Aún si lo clonaran, de alguna forma, tendría que crecer. No aparecería así…

—Podemos oírte, sabías —dijo uno de ellos—. Quiero decir, sólo estás parada a diez pies de distancia.

—Ay, cállate —dijo Darien

—Arturo —el fallecido Rey Arturo— no puede simplemente aparecer. —Estaba razonando Serena en voz alta—. No tiene sentido. A no ser…

—_¡Doseda nosefta kerienba!_

—…a no ser que ellos sepan algún tipo de hechizo mágico —terminó, y suspiró—. Magia. ¡Qué fastidio! Soy de California, y todavía no creo en ella. ¡Oh, puaj! Mira. Están salpicando mi sangre por toda la mesa. ¡Asqueroso! Y no veo ni un cartel de peligro biológico, muchísimas gracias.

—Uh, si no necesitan más de su sangre…

—Sí, sí, pueden irse, —dijo uno de ellos, sin levantar la mirada.

Darien y Serena se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Serena finalmente.

—Sí, sí. Vayan.

—¿Vayan, como en _partir_? ¿O vayan, como en que esperemos tranquilamente en un rincón hasta que vengan y nos maten con un hacha?

—Esto no tiene sentido, —dijo Darien—. Trataron de volarle la cabeza en el hospital, pero ¿ahora la dejan ir?

—Sólo necesitábamos un poco de sangre para completar el hechizo, —explicó el Sorprendentemente Razonable Tipo con Túnica—. Era el último componente. Pasamos años reuniendo los otros ingredientes. Y ella es una engañosa hechicera. No queríamos correr ningún riesgo.

—Lo cual, dado que mató accidentalmente a todos los chicos malos, supongo que no era el peor plan, —dijo Darien de mala gana.

El Sorprendentemente Razonable Tipo con Túnica se encogió de hombros.

—Ese era mayormente el plan de Bob.

—Así que ¿Nos _vamos_? —Soltó Serena—. ¿Podemos irnos así no más?

No hubo respuesta. Los tipos con túnica estaban tomando turnos para mover cosas sobre la mesa de laboratorio, mientras murmuraban cánticos. Serena señaló el pentagrama delineado en lo que parecía ser tiza verde, que acababa de notar.

—Tengo que admitir, —dijo Darien—. Que no vi venir esto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Serena, apretándole la mano—. ¿Nos vamos? No podemos irnos así sin más. ¿O sí?

—Yo... supongo que no.

—No viajamos a través del país para que puedan robarme unos pocos centímetros cúbicos de sangre y luego nos echen. _Nosotros_ somos los chicos buenos. ¡Se supone que _nosotros_ salvamos al mundo de _ellos_!

—Hey, Serena, estoy de tu parte, ¿ok? ¿Qué sugieres?

—¡Detener el hechizo en el que están trabajando!

—No sé si meternos con ellos cuando están en la mitad de una práctica de magia negra sea la mejor idea…

—Es cierto, pero no creo que nada bueno pueda salir de tratar de levantar a los muertos. Es, como, una filosofía mía.

—Ni siquiera si es el Rey Arturo, con el cual, tienes que admitir, sería bastante interesante hablar. Está bien. Quédate aquí. Pensándolo bien, ven conmigo. Tal vez si tratan de apuñalarme, puedas darles un sangrado cerebral o algo. —Le agarró la mano, luego cuando ella gritó otra vez, aflojó el apretón, y comenzó a avanzar . ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Los de las túnicas! ¡Detengan lo que están haciendo!

**Continuara…**

Librería de la ciudad de Boston.

1


	31. Chapter 31

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 31

—Modesa noeka birienza doseda nosefta _kerienba modesa noeka_…

—Eso es totalmente lo opuesto a "detengan lo que están haciendo" —dijo Darien, y Serena casi se echa a reír. Qué día. ¡Qué semana! Nada estaba saliendo en la forma en que lo había planeado. ¿Era eso una buena cosa, o una mala cosa?

Una burbuja, de un color verde venenoso, y clara como el vidrio, se elevó de la mesa, envolviendo a los que cantaban mientras crecía. Con cada palabra dicha se hacía más grande. No hubo dolor cuando los envolvió a ella y a Darien, ni tampoco ningún olor. Repentinamente, el mundo se puso verde, y la burbuja siguió creciendo.

Darien se abalanzó hacia delante, arrojando tipos con túnica como si fueran piezas rojas de ajedrez, y mientras se apresuraba a ayudarlo, la mesa de laboratorio se cayó. Los gritos de los Elegidos casi ahogan los ruidos del cristal rompiéndose.

El mundo aún era de un color verde claro —era como estar atrapada en una burbuja de mucus— pero ahora había comenzado un siniestro tarareo. Serena se llevó las manos a los oídos, el sonido era tan enfermizo que hacía que le dolieran los dientes, pero el sonido continuó y se dio cuenta que estaba sonando dentro de su cabeza.

—¡No terminamos! ¡No terminamos!

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, sacándose las manos… ¿de que servían?—. Esto es malo.

—¡El moGhurn! ¡El moGhurn!

Darien estaba de pie, sacudiéndose los vidrios y la sangre de la camiseta.

—¿Qué demonios es un moGhurn? ¿Y adonde van todos ustedes? —Había algo en la burbuja con ellos. Fue tan repentino… un minuto había vidrio roto y pandemónium y gritos, y al siguiente se sintió tan pesada que tuvo dificultades para respirar. El aire se había hecho más pesado, o, sonaba tonto, pero su espíritu se había hecho más pesado. Algo había aparecido, había sido conjurado por su sangre, la desesperación y las exaltadas esperanzas, algo de lo cual la secta estaba tratando de huir, pero estaban atrapados dentro de esta burbuja verde todos juntos.

El moGhurn se veía como un demonio cruzado con un olmo. Tenía un rostro, o algo así, y ojos y brazos, y era terrible, todo terrible… no podía pensar en nada adecuado para describirlo. Barría miembros de la secta con sus… ¿brazos? ¿ramas?... y los tiraba contra el suelo, o rompía sus extremidades como su madre solía romper los muslos de un pollo, y como dato gracioso, hacían un sonido parecido, el sonido de cartílago desgarrándose y quebrándose dentro de la carne, y luego ella se inclinó y miró fijamente el suelo verde, y se esforzó por no vomitar.

Cuando cundió el pánico había sido separada de Darien, y ahora la mirada muerta del moGhurn cayó sobre ella, y se movió hacia ella con la rápida e inhumana rapidez de una serpiente. Retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la burbuja y vio… vio…

Vio a la secta asesinada, todos ellos, multitud de túnicas por todas partes. Vio a Darien, muerto. Vio al moGhurn tratar de alcanzarla, y entonces la burbuja estalló en una hazaña de asombrosa e improbable suerte… y el nudoso moGhurn, complacido de estar libre, se olvidó de ella y salió al mundo.

El moGhurn mató a todo el mundo en el área de Boston, desde el hombre más anciano de la residencia para ancianos de Chelsea, hasta la niña que había nacido cuarenta minutos antes. Esto le llevó al demonio aproximadamente dos horas y media. En un día, había terminado con Massachussets; en una semana, con la costa este. Cuanto más destrozaba, más fuerte se volvía —ya no había burbuja verde para mantenerlo restringido— y en un mes, Norteamérica era historia.

Salvo por ella. Afortunada, afortunada Serena, perdonada por el moGhurn, que se distrajo exactamente en el momento adecuado.

Pasados otros treinta días, estaba sola. Sola en el mundo. Ella no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, pero igualmente todo el mundo estaba muerto, y el moGhurn todavía estaba hambriento… esta vez, Beryl Le Fay había triunfado, y su recompensa era un mundo muerto.

Serena parpadeó, y la burbuja estuvo de regreso. Todavía había chicos malos vestidos con túnicas corriendo a su alrededor… aunque muchos de ellos estaban muertos. Darien estaba dándole puñetazos a la burbuja tratando de salir. Todo estaba verde.

Anduvo a tientas, vio lo que quería, y saltó hacia ello. Una hipodérmica vacía en medio de todo el vidrio roto y la sangre. Presionó el émbolo, luego lo retiró. Justo en el corazón. Una embolia instantánea. No más suerte. El moGhurn se quedaba dentro. _Adiós mundo cruel. Oh, Darien, y nunca sabrás lo valiente que fui._

_¿Dolían las embolias?_

No había mejor momento que el presente para descubrirlo. Apretando los dientes, impulsó la aguja hacia delante, y entonces…

—¡Ay!

La mano de Darien, cruzada protectoramente sobre su pecho. ¡Maldita fuera! Esa escalofriante velocidad de hombre lobo a veces podía ser un verdadero dolor en el culo.

—¡Darien, idiota! —Gritó—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

El tironeó de la aguja que tenía clavada en el dorso de la mano, luego la tiró.

—¡Y un infierno! —Respondió gritándole—. Mal, mal, mal, _mal_, plan. ¡Mala Serena! Ningún suicidio en el día de hoy, por favor. Si esta extraña burbuja verde de mierda se llega a romper, corre como el demonio, Serena. —La besó con fuerza, luego la empujó hacia atrás—. ¡Corre!

Quería gritarle pero no tenía aliento… le había sido arrebatado por lo que estaba viendo. Darien estaba corriendo directamente hacia el moGhurn, derribando Elegidos fuera de su camino como si fueran bolos de boliche.

—¿Se supone que debemos asustarnos de un Olmo mutante? —gritó, luego saltó sobre el demonio, quien lo capturó y lo sacudió como un muñeco.

¿Lo sacudió como un _muñeco_?

¿A su Darien?

¿A su Darien?

—¡Saca tus ramas de árbol de encima de él! —Rugió, caminando enérgicamente hacia el demonio—. ¡Tú pedazo de mierda! ¡Tú pesadilla agrandada salida de una película de Tim Burton! ¡Tú frondoso hijo de puta! ¡_Suéltalo o te mataré, te lo juro, te lo juro_!

Pisoteó con fuerza los vasos de precipitados rotos, apenas sintiendo los cortes del vidrio a través de sus zapatillas, sus medias, sus pies.

—¡En este instante! ¡No mañana, ahora, no dentro de una hora, ahora, _ahora, ahora_!

Se irguió sobre ella, y dentro de su horrible puño Darien se balanceaba, flojo. Estaba asustada, pero sobre el miedo estaba la furia… verdadera y oscura furia, de que cualquiera, cualquier cosa tratara a su amor de esa forma. El moGhurn lanzó a Darien a un lado como a un cartón de leche vacío, y ella lo vio todo rojo. Literalmente vio todo rojo. Estaba estirándose para alcanzarla y sabía que no era oponente para él, sabía que la mataría, pero eso estaba bien porque parecía que Darien también estaba muerto, así que, ¿a quién le importaba?, y cuando se inclinó hacia ella hizo lo único que podía hacer: lo pateó.

La cosa gritó —un horrible, espantoso y terrible ruido— y aturdido se apartó de ella. Eso fue tan sorprendente como gratificante. Gritó, y gritó y se sacudió, y derribó algunos tipos con túnica, y corrió por todo el lugar como un malvado tornado con hojas, y se cayó, y se retorció como si estuviera siendo cortado con una motosierra, y luego se encogió dentro de sí mismo y desapareció.

Luego la burbuja se reventó, y se dio cuenta que el pie le dolía como el infierno, y de hecho estaba sangrando bastante.

—¿A quién le importa? —musitó, corriendo hacia Darien, que estaba tendido contra un rincón todo encogido y apaleado. Se arrodilló junto a él, dudó, _podría… podría… podría herirlo aún más si lo muevo_ y luego le dio la vuelta. Cayó en sus brazos y lo sintió flojo y deshuesado lo cual la asustó más de lo que la había asustado el demonio.

—Darien —dijo suavemente, y lloró ante su querido y golpeado rostro, por la forma en que su cabeza había caído demasiado hacia atrás en sus brazos, seguro que tenía el cuello roto, el axis1 probablemente también el atlas2, y la sangre, toda la sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no la estaba viendo. Tanteó buscando el pulso, no encontró nada. Nada.

—Oh, Darien, tú gran tonto… no se suponía que murieras. Yo, bien, y el resto del mundo… era una leve posibilidad. Pero no tú. Nunca tú.

_¡Estúpida, sólo está clínicamente muerto! Que, ¿Acaso no tienes entrenamiento? ¡Ponte a trabajar!_

Pero su cuello… su cuello está…

_¡Ponte a trabajar!_

Correcto. Lo dejó sobre el piso de cemento y comenzó a masajearle el pecho. Uno y dos y tres y cuatro. Uno y dos y tres y cuatro. _Oh, no estés muerto. No lo estés_. Uno y dos y tres y cuatro. _Oh, no te atrevas a dejarme. No te atrevas. Como si pudiera contentarme con un tipo común después de esto. No lo hagas_. Y uno y dos y tres...

—Serena…

—Ahora estoy sola —jadeó. Y dos y tres y cuatro—. Sola con tropecientas personas en el mundo, y ¿donde demonios voy a encontrar a alguien como tú?

—Serena…

—¿Qué? —Sollozó. Dejó de bombear y lo atrajo nuevamente a su regazo—. ¿Qué, idiota?

—¿Dónde está el tipo malo? —El blanco de sus ojos era de un color rojo sangre, e incluso goteaba sangre de su ojo derecho como oscuras lágrimas.

—Lo pateé y se murió —sollozó.

—Buena forma… de hacer sentir a un tipo… útil —jadeó, y tosió y ahora había más sangre, oh, Dios, como si antes no hubiera habido la suficiente.

—¿Duele? —Lloró. Probablemente no, pensó clínicamente; la conmoción mantendría gran parte del dolor a raya.

—Es bastante jodidamente torturante —admitió.

—¿Lo es? O Dios, Darien, lo siento tanto, deja que vaya a sacarles algunas túnicas a esos idiotas muertos, debes estar congelado.

—Sólo deseo un trago —gimió—. Posiblemente diez. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Casi estalla en lágrimas nuevamente… no tenía idea de lo mal herido que estaba. De que sólo tenía minutos, como mucho, de vida. De como ya había estado muerto y ella lo había traído sólo por suerte y algo de habilidad en bruto. El daño que podía ver ya era lo suficientemente malo… no podía imaginarse lo que había pasado internamente… hígado aplastado. Pulmones colapsados. Era un milagro que tuviera el suficiente aire para poder hablar. _Oh, Darien_.

—Sólo… solo quédate ahí tumbado quieto hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

—Serena, aquí apesta, he tenido un mal día, y realmente me gustaría salir de este piso asqueroso —dijo bruscamente—. Ayúdame a levantarme.

—Sólo quédate quieto, Darien —le dijo apaciguándolo.

Él rotó el cuello sobre los hombros, irritado, como un hombre tratando de aliviar el tortícolis. Oyó el crujido del aire liberándose de los huesos, y luego volvió a toser, limpió la sangre de su barbilla y luego con una mueca, se enderezó entre sus brazos. Su ojo izquierdo todavía estaba inyectado en sangre. El derecho estaba completamente despejado.

—Qué basurero —dijo con disgusto mirando a su alrededor, al caos de cuerpos muertos, túnicas chamuscadas, vidrios rotos, y mesas derribadas—. ¡Que día! Vámonos a la mierda de aquí. Detén eso, me hace cosquillas.

Lo estaba palpando.

—Oh, mi Dios. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Tan rápido, fue tan rápido!

—Sip, bueno, una forma de vida superior, cariño. Ya te lo había dicho. —Se frotó el ojo que aún estaba ensangrentado, y cuando dejó de hacerlo notó que ahora estaba despejado—. Ayuda que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la luna llena. Y pienso que tú también tuviste algo que ver en ello.

—¿Yo? —jadeó, emocionada.

—Sip, normalmente no sería capaz de curarme tan rápido. Creo que tu poder, tu hechicería, no lo sé, me envolvió con una funda mágica o lo que sea.

—¿En serio? Consideremos esto en profundi…

—Más tarde. Qué fastidio. Estoy dolorido. Qué día.

—Cállate la boca de una maldita vez. —le puso los pulgares en los párpados inferiores y los estiró hacia abajo. La esclerótica de ambos ojos era de un perfectamente saludable tono rosa—. No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fue tan rápido!

—Como dije. Creo que eso debo agradecértelo a ti. Quiero decir, me curo rápido, pero eso fue extra especial. Tal vez tu poder cómo que me envolvió, como un abrazo de suerte. O algo así. —Sonrió con picardía— Te abrazaría _yo_ a ti, pero primero necesito una camiseta nueva. Y probablemente calzoncillos nuevos… esa cosa, ese demonio arbolado, era aterrador.

—¿Y qué hay con los Elegidos de Arturo? —Le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Nunca había estado en una habitación llena de cuerpos muertos… no desde la escuela de enfermería.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? Todos están muertos. Por _suerte_, el demonio los mató a todos, y luego tú lo jodiste antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—Tienes razón —dijo después de un minuto—. Yo _soy_ aterradora.

—Más aterradora que los impuestos, cariño.

La tomó de la mano y la guió fuera del depósito que honestamente ella había pensado que se convertiría en su tumba.

**Continuara…**

Axis: Segunda vértebra cervical.

2 Atlas: Primera vértebra cervical.

1

2


	32. Chapter 32

**La Caída de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el verdadero nombre de la novela es La Caída de Derik, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 32

—Supongo que la pregunta "¿estarán sorprendidos de vernos?" ha sido respondida ―comentó Serena mientras se acercaban a la Mansión Wyndham. Una enorme pancarta con la leyenda "BUEN TRABAJO SALVANDO AL MUNDO" colgaba atravesando la puerta de entrada.

Salieron del coche, al tiempo que un desfile vertiginoso de gente salía a raudales por las puertas de la casa… la mansión, en realidad. Serena se encontró siendo alzada y abrazada por Nicolás y otros varios hombres ridículamente guapos que nunca había conocido antes. Rei estaba besando y abrazando a Darien, y una pequeña y despampanante morena estaba trepando sobre él como un mono, riéndose y diciendo una y otra vez,

―¡Lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!

Luego las presentaciones: Nicolás y Rei (a quienes ya conocía), y su hija Reika, quien tenía los insólitos ojos castaño-amarillo del padre y la agresividad de su madre, y la pequeña rubia era Mina, y oh, varios otros a los que perdió la pista, pero no le importó, porque si bien eran todos extraños, fue exactamente como regresar a casa.

―Entonces les dijiste que veníamos, ¿eh? ―Preguntó Darien.

Mimet, quien era tan ridículamente guapa como el resto de ellos, se encogió.

―No te enfurezcas. Es lo que hago.

―Gracias por toda tu ayuda, ―dijo Serena.

Mimet gruñó. Serena nunca hubiera creído que alguien que lucía como una modelo de trajes de baño podría ser tan hosca.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo próximo para vosotros dos? ―Preguntó Rei, recogiendo la jarra de limonada, sirviéndose un vaso y apurándolo en seguida. Estaban sentados en una magnífica terraza interior, los restos de un espléndido almuerzo se extendían ante ellos.

―¿Y por qué hice eso? ―Protestó en voz alta―. Como si no tuviera que orinar lo suficientemente seguido. Embarazo, ―terminó en un murmullo.

―Estás resplandeciente, ―dijo Nicolás automáticamente.

―Es por los vómitos, ―le replicó ella.

―¿Entonces? ―Apuntó Nicolás—. ¿Chicos? ¿Qué sigue?

—Um... —dijo Serena, porque no tenía idea.

―Bueno, nos casaremos en un par de días, y Nicolás nos dará un RV como regalo de bodas, y luego vamos a conducir alrededor del país buscando a Rachel Ray.

—Esa es la propuesta de matrimonio menos convincente que he escuchado nunca, ―comentó Serena, mientras Mimet increíblemente esbozó una sonrisa.

―Sip, pero estarás de acuerdo con ello. ―Cuando no dijo nada, abandonó la pose arrogante―. ¿No es así, Serena? ¿Serena? ¿No es cierto? Serás mi compañera, ¿no? ¿Serena?

―Oh, Cristo, dile que sí, dijo Mimet, haciendo rodar los grandes ojos oscuros―. Antes de que agarre este tenedor y me lo clave en el oído, para no tener que escuchar nada más de esto.

―En realidad, es un cambio refrescante, ―comentó Nicolás, mordiendo la pata de pollo por la mitad y chupando la médula ruidosamente. Serena logró disimular un estremecimiento―. Mantenlo en el anzuelo, Serena.

―No importa, ―les dijo, y luego le dijo a Darien―, Hubiera sido agradable que me hubieras consultado, imbécil. Pero suena como un buen plan.

―Felicitaciones, ―dijo Mimet, aburrida. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y atravesó a Darien con la mirada. ―Y antes de que se me olvide, atontado zoquete, ¿quién te dijo que fueras a su casa y la mataras?

―¿Qué? Quiero decir, tú lo hiciste.

―No, te dije que _te encargaras de ella_. Como en "cuida de ella", así podría destruir al moGhurn cuando se manifestara.

―¿Qué? ¡Espera un maldito minuto! Nunca me dijiste que cuidara de ella. Me dijiste…

―Bueno, sabía que no podrías liquidarla, pero quería que te mantuvieras cerca de cualquier manera ―explicó Mimet―. El mundo se ha salvado porque estabas predestinado a enamorarte de ella, no porque estuvieras destinado a matarla. Sin mencionar, que estabas condenado a morir… pero no por mucho tiempo. Tonto imbécil.

―Ahora _espera un minuto_. ―Darien estaba tan furioso como Serena nunca lo había visto. Le agarró la manga, tratando de obligarlo a sentarse, pero él se alzó sobre Mimet ignorando el tirón de Serena―. Tu me enviaste allí a…

―Encargarte de ella... ¿Tengo que explicártelo con marionetas? Mira, Darien, no podía contarte todo el asunto. Probablemente no estaríamos sentados aquí ahora mismo si hubieras sabido lo que yo sabía. No digo que alguna vez pudieras llegar a ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que yo sé…

—¡_Maldita sea_, Mimet!

—Hey, tómate un tranquilizante. Todo lo que pasó esta semana, fue lo que vosotros debíais hacer. _Todo_ eso condujo al gran enfrentamiento. Al apogeo, por decirlo así.

—Todavía no lo entiendo, ―confesó Serena―. Los chicos malos, Los Elegidos de Arturo, hicieron el demonio a propósito? ¿No?

―No, fue un accidente. Arruinaste el hechizo. Estaban tratando de traer a Arturo de regreso, ¿recuerdas? Con tu sangre. Pero el hechizo se arruinó ―lo que cualquier seguidor de _Embrujadas_ podría decirte— y luego estaban metidos de cabeza. Quiero decir, ese es el problema de andar jodiendo con magia negra. Cometes un desliz, y repentinamente hay un demonio devorador de mundos en tu depósito.

—Del cual se libró Serena, ―dijo Darien, calmándose―. Deberíais haberlo visto.

Serena se rió, lo cual apaciguó a Darien aún más.

―Estaba tan asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Pienso que lo pateé… todo el asunto es una especie de borrón. Supongo que mi sangre ¿se deshizo de eso? ¿Porque mi sangre lo conjuró?

―¿Es que parezco como si llevara puesto el sombrero de brujo de Merlín? ―refunfuñó Darien―. Busca a tu mentor, el Doctor Cummings. Pregúntale. Probablemente pueda explicar todo el asunto.

―Y toda esa tontería de "todo sucede por una razón"... ¿quieres decir que el motivo de que mi coche se averiara también era parte del gran plan?

―El universo es un lugar misterioso, ―dijo Mimet, metiéndose el último tomate cherry en la boca.

Darien se sentó.

―Es un jodido milagro que todo haya acabado bien, ―musitó―. _Milagro_.

―Oh, ―dijo Serena, inclinándose hacia delante y besándolo en la mejilla―. Mi especialidad.

―Al menos el asunto del alpha se ha resuelto, ―dijo Mina―. Gracias a Dios.

―¿Qué asunto del alpha? —Preguntó Serena.

―Ahora ya no tiene importancia, ―dijo Darien, visiblemente incómodo.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Nicolás―. Está bien, Darien. Mierda, yo no voy a desafiar al destino. ―le dio una mirada afectuosa a su esposa―. Ya no más.

―¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? ―preguntó Serena.

―Darien es también un alpha, lo cual para nosotros generalmente significa problemas, ―explicó Mina―, porque nuestra Manada ya tiene un alpha.

—Supongo que no puede, por ejemplo, tratar de ganar las siguientes elecciones para alpha, o lo que sea...

―No funciona así exactamente, ―dijo secamente Mimet.

―Es que parte del problema de ser un alpha es el abrumador deseo de probarlo... hombres ―agregó Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Serena decidió que le gustaría la pequeña rubia si la mujer no fuera tan condenadamente guapa. ¡Gracias a Dios estaba casada!

―De cualquier manera, no sólo hace que Darien no tenga que probar nada, ―continuó Mina―, sino que además está unido a una compañera que es muy posible que sea el ser más poderoso sobre el planeta.

―Ah, bueno, en realidad, ―dijo Serena modestamente.

―¿Conoces a alguien más que pueda deshacerse de un demonio pateándolo? ―preguntó Mimet bruscamente.

―Pateándolo, ―dijo Rei, negando con la cabeza. Y luego—. Disculpen. Tengo que ir al baño.

―De cualquier manera, ―continuó Mina, mirando ceñuda a Mimet, quién a su vez la miró despectiva―, por lo que parece vosotros ni siquiera vais a estar mucho tiempo por aquí. Así que el problema, esencialmente, ha sido solucionado. Tanto internamente ―sentirse alpha y sentir la necesidad de probarlo― y externamente, porque estarán viajando.

―Ah, ―dijo Serena. Todo eso le sonaba como una cantidad de tonterías de hombres lobo. Mas tarde haría que Darien lo repasara con ella. Probablemente—. Pues bien, eso es bueno.

―Realmente bueno, ―dijo Nicolás―, porque le habría roto todos los dientes, y luego hubiera tenido que ponerme realmente duro con él. Y hubiera odiado tener que hacerlo.

―¿Qué has estado esnifando, compañero? Hubieras estado tan _acabado_ si hubiera decidido darte un mamporro. ¡Te hubiera zurrado!

―Y luego te habría partido la columna vertebral.

―¡Estás drogado! ¡Estás _realmente_ colocado, compañero! Tienes que saber que totalmente te hubiera...

―Dios, estoy aburrida, ―murmuró Mimet―. Al menos cuando pensábamos que el mundo iba a llegar a su fin, era interesante estar por aquí.

—Tal vez puedas salir y tener una aventura por ti misma, ―sugirió Serena.

—Sip, sip...

―Entonces, ―le dijo Serena a Rei, quien acababa de regresar y estaba alcanzando su tercer vaso de limonada―, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Oh, bien. Aún no he comenzado a anhelar carne cruda… gracias al cielo.

―¿Están pensando en algún nombre?

Rei dejó el vaso y sacudió el cabello rubio para apartarlo de su rostro.

—Bueno, sabes, Serena ―dijo seriamente―, en realidad no lo hemos hecho últimamente. Porque… porque no estábamos seguros de lo que iba a suceder.

―Ah. Claro, lo entiendo.

―Pero supongo que ahora volveremos a ello. Y creo, sólo para que lo sepas, que Serena es un nombre adorable.

―Voy a vomitar, ―dijo Mimet, lo cual estuvo bien, porque Serena estaba demasiado sofocada para decir algo.

―HOLA, Y BIENVENIDOS A "CUARENTA DÓLARES AL DIA". Soy Rachel Ray, y estoy aquí hoy en el festival anual de la serpiente de cascabel de San Antonio con Darien Gardner, quien ha ganado el primer premio con su _maravilloso_ plato, Pastel Hojaldrado de Serpiente de Cascabel. Lo sé, lo sé, suena a guaaagggh, pero _tenéis_ que probarlo. Darien ha aparecido de la nada y ha destronado al campeón del año pasado con su extraordinario plato. ¡Felicitaciones Darien!

―Gracias, Rachel.

―Tu plato es _delicioso_. Quiero decir, ¡de rechupete! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo hecho de serpiente podría verse tan delicioso? Quiero decir, mira eso, tan crujiente y doradito y tan... ¡estupendo! Y es muy tierno. Realmente no sabe a pollo en absoluto. Entonces, Darien, ¿atrapas la serpiente tu mismo?

—Sí, lo hago, Rachel.

―Eso es _asombroso_... ¿usas una red, o una trampa?

―Algo por el estilo, Rachel.

―¿Y ésta es tu esposa? ¿Serena?

―Sip, hola.

―¿Ayudas a Darien a atrapar las serpientes de cascabel?

―Dios, no. Todo el asunto me pone los pelos de punta. Me quedo en el RV, mientras lo hace.

―Pues bien, tal parece que consigues participar de los resultados de su trabajo, entonces...

―Si, dichosa de mí.

―¿…y es cierto que ustedes dos viajan a través de todo el país yendo a programas culinarios y cosas por el estilo?

—Sí, eso es cierto, Rachel.

―Pues bien, ciertamente les está resultando bien hasta ahora, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

―Gracias, Rachel.

―Estás en lo cierto acerca de eso, Rachel.

―¡Oh, bueno miren eso! Supongo que llamarás a eso el efecto recién casados... y a propósito, felicitaciones.

―Gracias, Rachel.

―Sip, ―dijo Darien, radiante―. Gracias.

**Fin**

**Reviews si… y hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
